Vampire Knight In-Progress
by Len-kun121958
Summary: I have a whole author's note inside that explains what all this is, but essentially I'm looking at you guys (the VK community) to tell me what you want to read. This is going to be my e-notebook for VK plots, teasers, etc. Please tell me what you want to read. I appreciate all of you so much, I really hope you enjoy. I'll be posting similar things for my other fandoms soon. Len
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello hello pleased to meet you if you're coming for the first time and welcome back for anyone that's returning to my page. If you have read my stuff before you probably know I like to attempt to create a type of communication base with my readers in order to understand what people like to read, where their brains want to take them in the world of fanfiction and I, as an author, try to write up to those expectations. What this is isn't the beginning of a new story but snippets, some intros, some middle of the page dialogue, or scenes of different Vampire Knight fanfiction I have in my writing library. Not all of them will be on here these are a few of many because I don't want to overwhelm too much. What I ask of you, if you're interested, is to comment/review on your favorites. What stories do _you _want to see played out next? I personally love all of them and I'm the worst at decision making so I'm turning to the community and asking for your help. All of these will probably be written out at some point but I want to post the ones that catch your attention the most first and make those my priority to finish. I'll post a similar thing for my other fandoms (Fairy Tail, Death Note, Fruits Basket, Free, Special A, etc.) but this fandom is my most returned to and I want to make sure I'm writing what my brain gravitates toward which happens to be VK at the moment. Do I really need a disclaimer at this point? I mean it's Fanfiction, you know I don't own it. I'll shut up and let you read now, please enjoy a few of the stories that are swimming in my brain.

Vampire Knight Plots Part 1!

**Number 1. Students **

"Wait, Zero doesn't live here anymore?" Yuuki asked turning with wide eyes to Takuma.

"No, actually he has an estate now, Takamiya-kun and his students stay with him from what I know and he is something close to next in line to take over the association as a whole. He's made quite a big name of himself, not to mention he has changed more than any of us ever thought he could. Kaien suspects it has something to do with him being around the students all the time. I haven't truly seen him around them so I can't say myself." The happy blond answered with Rima and Shiki nodding in the background.

"He used to make us breakfast..." Shiki eventually spoke from where he stood munching on pocky with Rima. Kaname raised an eyebrow at this and glanced at Takuma, who nodded with a smile.

"He does cook well, he always has, but I can't imagine him willingly coming here to make breakfast." Yuuki started though she couldn't help the slight smile from spreading on her lips.

"Yes well up until he left for good, he actually lived here with us in the moon dorms thanks to, according to Zero, one of the headmaster's failed attempts to make dinner for them. It took a month or so for us to get acquainted more than normal but eventually we all worked things out and it was actually a pleasure to have him here." Takuma smiled back.

"The only thing he couldn't stand was being doted on by the maids and butler. I don't think he let them do a single thing for him in the time he was here with us." Rima added making Takuma chuckle at the memory.

"It sounds like you all got quite the experience with him then." Kaname voiced, he couldn't help the slightly jealous feeling he got when hearing of the delightful times the three nobles had with the hunter turned vampire. 'Not to mention it only took a month for them to warm up to each other and have him willingly make breakfast for them?' He thought, unable to help his eyes from narrowing ever so slightly. The three nobles nodded before the group continued to talk about the Kuran's travels and all the things that had been going on since they left the academy.

'I wonder, will you still hate me and point your Bloody Rose at my heart when we meet this time around Zero?' Yuuki asked herself, glancing up at the moon in the midnight sky.

**Number 2. My Name, is Zero**

"Hello? What can I do for you Cross-san?" Kuran Kaname answered the phone in his study room while most of the night class were downstairs mingling with each other.

"Kaname-kun! Good to hear from you, I have a favor to ask of you and unfortunately it's not an easy one." The chipper tone of the headmaster quickly turned to something solemn and possibly even regretful which had Kaname slightly worried.

"What is the favor you ask of me?" He questioned, hoping the man hadn't lost his wonderful Yuuki anywhere or something.

"I need you to protect and hide someone for me for a time, it won't be too long I hope but I can't keep him here. The only survivor of the Kiryuu clan, the rest were murdered only a few hours prior to my call, I'm getting him cleaned up now but I can't keep him here. The Hunter's Association is already after him as well as many vampire rogues. Please, Kaname-kun, can you take him until he is safe enough to come back?" Kaien pleaded, he knew it wasn't going to be easy for the vampires to take in a hunter. Much less one as difficult as Zero. But it was essential for the boy to go somewhere else so he could be safe. Even if only for now.

"The boy has agreed to these arrangements willingly?" Safe to say Kaname was skeptical, the child was of pure hunter blood after all not to mention that he was just ripped from his family by a vampire. A pureblood vampire no less, and now Kaien was pushing the child to live in a household of vampires he knows nothing of.

"Well, willingly would be pushing the truth quite a bit...basically he doesn't have a choice. Right now he is obedient but I fear if we wait it will be harder than it already is." The headmaster sighed as he looked around the room. Both Zero and Yuuki were upstairs but Yuuki would come down now and then to sneak food from the kitchen. Zero, on the other hand, had not come out of his room since he shut himself inside.

"Do you have any idea how he will react to vampires being in his presence? Much less a pureblood?"

"I don't, I also must warn you that the boy is very attached to his anti-vampire weapon, you may get threatened a few times in the beginning but it's unlikely he will actually shoot you." Kaname mentally smacked the ex-hunter, letting the child have a weapon in such a traumatic time? Was he an imbecile?

'Something like that yes.' The pureblood prince told himself. However, if the child was being so sought after maybe it made sense. It also made sense that Kaien wanted him out of his house, vampires and hunters alike often dropped by. If word got out then everyone would be in danger including his beloved Yuuki. With his sister in mind the Kuran prince of vampires made his decision. "Very well, we will take the boy and raise him with us. I will come with my inner circle to retrieve him." He voiced, closing his eyes in mild irritation when he heard the 'man' squeal like a child.

"Thank you so much Kaname-kun! I appreciate it so so so much! I will go tell Zero and get him ready to meet you all!" Cross chirped before the line went dead.

'What did I just sign myself up for?' The pureblood prince questioned himself with a sigh. Getting up from his study, Kaname went down to his mingling nobles to address them. Not all of them would take the news well, two in particular would detest the child he was positive, but he was aware that none of them would object to his decision. Besides, he wasn't doing this for the boy, Yuuki's safety was the priority and she would be better without the hunter there.

**Number 3. Lone Rose **

The scream ripped from his throat, sounding much too strangled and weak for his liking, the pain from the gash on his chest and side hurt. The long claw markings would surely cause him to bleed out and die right? So why was he screaming for someone to help him? It wasn't as though he had anyone left, looking over to the dead and mangled bodies of his beloved parents and younger brother, he realized he was alone. There wouldn't be anyone coming for him even if he somehow managed to survive when the beast in front of him had their full of his torture. With that realization in mind, he succumbed to the pain and darkness that had been dancing in his vision for the past twenty minutes or more and fell limp. He hoped that when he woke there would be no blood, no vampire, no massacre, and his family would be waiting for him to join them. He had no idea that as he unconsciously held his bonded weapon to himself, and rose vines protected his body, that he would wake in an unfamiliar place surrounded by vampires and a particularly vexing pureblood prince named Kuran Kaname.

**Number 4. Power Bond**

Power, it's something essential in the world of hunters and vampires. Vampires have immense power, hunters have the power to kill vampires. When the two clashed it resulted in either desolation or death. However, there were a few exceptions to this rule, a hunter named Kiryuu Zero and a vampire called Kuran Kaname. Despite their natural hatred for each other, the two were forced into making a bond in order to keep the nobles and their home of Cross Academy safe from the fangs of greed. Between Kaname's uncle and Hio Shizuka, there had been a lot of strain on their bond. And yet they were managing. They had to, of course, Kaname claimed it was for Yuuki's sake but Zero had become unsure in the past few days because Kaname had started acting strangely towards him. At first, he figured it was just his imagination, but as time passed and their bond stayed healthy and strong the behavior became more obvious to not only Zero but everyone around them. Particularly the nobles and Zero's friend Kaito, even Yuuki and Cross on some occasions. "Where are you going so late?" Kaname questioned as the night class walked back towards the moon dorms from which Zero was heading in the opposite direction. He had ditched his uniform, preferring black jeans and a silver button-down instead. The first two buttons remained undone which the few onlooking day class girls were loving despite that Zero still ignored their existence behind him.

"Out with Kaito, we have some business to take care of for Yagari in the next town over." came the vague reply, of course he couldn't be blatant about it as there were humans listening in on their conversation. Kaito hadn't shown up yet, as expected, but Zero was supposed to meet him at the gates soon and he preferred to be early opposed to late. As he moved to continue on his way he ignored the glares from two nobles in particular Zero only glanced back when Kaname spoke again.

"When will you be back at the academy?" information was more for Kaname's benefit than anyone else's but the pureblood liked knowing what his bond mate was doing and with who whenever he couldn't keep tabs on him. To his irritation Zero simply shrugged and brushed some of that silk-like hair from his eyes, his attention full on the gates where Kaito was pulling up.

**Number 5. Silver Wings**

"Kiryu-kun." Kaname announced his presence, the nobles parted way for him and Zero roamed the charms with his eyes before taking out a small silver knife.

"You're not going to immediately accuse us of attacking a day class student and get us kicked out of the school? I'm shocked." Aido sneered as Zero knelt to the ground and placed the knife parallel to the girl. Zero rolled his eyes slightly.

"Only a rookie would be so stupid, a vampire like you couldn't place these charms, and her wounds are obviously done by someone who wields charmed weapons and magic. Not vampiric nature. So why don't you tell me everything you know." came the answer though his focus was mainly taken by the victim of the attack not the nobles.

"We found her like this not long ago, suggesting she hasn't been here more than fifteen minutes. We thought she was most likely trying to get pictures of us or something but there's no evidence on her of that." Takuma stepped in to inform the elite hunter. Zero simply nodded and mumbled something the others couldn't understand before the barriers broke and he picked up the girl's wrist. On it, a symbol had been engraved into her skin. A clear message to those who could understand what it meant Takuma assumed when Zero's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What is that?" Kain questioned this time though he wasn't sure Zero had heard him. The other seemed to be highly focused on something.

"It's a crest, the crest of a group of rogues I didn't think we'd have to deal with so soon." the silverette replied with a slight sigh as he picked the girl up, checked to make sure she could live through the journey to the Sun Dorm infirmary, and stood with her carefully in his arms. "You should head back to the dorms, night class, we'll take care of this soon but until then do alert the Headmaster if there are any more incidents." he added before taking off to the Sun Dorms without looking back.

'Rogues? But I why would they come here and attack a day class students no less...that doesn't make sense.' Kaname thought with narrowed eyes. 'Kiryuu-kun knows more than what he is telling me.' the pureblood concluded with a sigh of irritation. Getting information from the boy was like pulling teeth.

**Number 6. The Kiryuu Twins**

"Well then, I shall be off, Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun, I'll be back soon. Thank you again, Kaname-kun, and to the rest of the night class as well." the ex-hunter bowed before ushering the boys inside and leaving abruptly afterward. The boys stood there, the one had his eyes on the ground while the other gave passing glances around the room to different things.

"Pleased to meet you two, my name is Kuran Kaname, the president of the moon dorms which is this place that you will be staying at for break. The others that currently reside here are Ichijo Takuma, the vise president and the one who will show you to your rooms, Senri Shiki, Toya Rima, Souen Ruka, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Seiren and my sister Kuran Yuuki. If you need anything I'm sure one of us will be available." the pureblood prince introduced with a distantly polite nod. The guarded twin looked up to him and nodded back with a similar distantly polite notion.

"I am Kiryuu Zero, this is my younger twin Kiryuu Ichiru." he replied quietly, Kaname realized the boys were still highly shaken up from the attack that had happened not too long ago from that day but he found himself nearly prideful in getting a response out of the older twin.

"Kaname-sama, I can show them to their rooms now if you wish. I hear Yuuki-sama is having difficulty picking out decorations for the outside of the dorms." Takuma stepped in with a light smile, Kaname held in a sigh and nodded before heading to where he knew his sister would be. Takuma, the friendly blonde with emerald eyes, gestured for the two boys to follow him up the stairs. Zero took a hold of his little brother's hand and lightly pulled him along to follow the noble vampire.

'A house of vampires, that is where that loon decided to send us after everything? He said we would be safe, and they don't seem to want to attack us at the moment but even so...vampires are incredibly deceiving creatures.' the older thought staring at Takuma's back on the way up the stairs.

**Number 7. Under Silver Moons**

How long had it been since he had seen the silver of his hair and the burning fiery amethyst of his soul seeing eyes? Or the glint of those silver piercings in his ears that always caught the light just right? What about the detailed jet black tattoo on his elegant neck that contrasted to his snow-white skin giving him the appearance of something unearthly, godly even. His body was as lithe as he remembered it all those years ago when they walked down the halls of the same high school drifting around in hatred for each other, but this time he could see the muscle that had been built and hardened with no doubt hard training and hard missions he did under the moon. And now, after all those years, although there was so much of him that was the same there were some obvious differences as well. His eyes weren't glaring, his posture spoke the volume of his confidence, he was calm and collected but calculative and prepared for whatever may happen in the moments ahead of him. He changed quite a lot from the confused and angry kid that the pureblood prince had met when he was stabbed with a butter knife all those years ago. This was someone who he watched change for most of his life, the person he watched face his greatest torment and the most painful situations, the person who killed the threat to the vampire, hunter, and human races and saved the lives of many along the way.

Now, during this time of peace and recovery between the hunters and vampires in which hunters would still clear the level Es from the streets, Kuran Kaname was hiring the ace hunter and previous pawn for the protection of his younger beloved sister Yuuki and to an extent the pureblood prince himself as well. So here he was, watching as Yagari Touga briefed the younger hunter on the mission Kaname was giving him, studying the silver-haired male's reactions on the off chance he gave one to his current situation. Zero didn't ask questions, he simply accepted and excused himself to pack up his things before he would meet Kaname at the waiting limo outside the association's building. "You should have no problems from now until the end of his mission, don't get me wrong Kuran, I don't like the fact you're throwing the best hunter we have back into Cross Academy and your gathering of vampires there. Zero will do his job professionally as always, don't let things get out of hand with your nobles." the seasoned one-eyed hunter warned, to which Kaname nodded. He knew his previous teacher had known well of the many times Bloody Rose had been fired or pointed at the nobles because of pointless insults. Zero would ignore them this time, but Kaname wasn't foolish enough to think the hunter would be kind towards deliberate discrimination from any vampire.

"I assure you, Yagari-san, that I am only bringing him back because he is the most capable to do this job. I have explained to the night class that he is a guest and he is there for his job, things have changed in the years but they will still obey my orders." Kaname assured with a nod, Touga nodded back and the vampire prince left to see the silver-haired hunter dressed as always while on a mission waiting beside his door. It was clear in the way he stood, an even gaze locked onto the pureblood, that Yagari had meant what he said. Zero was arguably more professional than anyone on the field, he was calm and calculating not preparing to lash out or start a fight like he used to. He was analyzing the situation and acting as the perfect knight, only this time he was doing it willingly and he had a position in both vampire and hunter community that granted him respect and authority. He had made a name for himself and he knew it, but he wasn't going to start boasting and acting as though he was better than the rest of the world, that just wasn't Zero. Kaname nodded to him as their doors were opened for them, nodding to the driver Zero placed his bag on the floor in front of him and took to looking out the window. The ride was silent between the three people in the car and pleasant as a matter of fact which almost surprised both vampire and hunter, it did surprise the driver. There were no harsh remarks or useless threats with anti-vampire weapons, no fangs were bared and eyes stayed normal, well, as normal as burgundy and amethyst could get that is. The ride was so peaceful in fact that Kaname found himself border lining disappointment when it was over and he realized that there was a reason other than Kaname's selfish want for Zero to be back at the academy. "Welcome back to Cross Academy, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname announced as the hunter took in the familiar scene.

"I've yet to decide if it's a good thing to be back or not." he answered as the two made their way down the path to the moon dorms. Kaname couldn't help but smirk a little at that, he for one wasn't quite sure himself, not that he'd let anyone else know that.

**Number 8. Cross Academy Middle School**

Kuran Kaname, along with the members of his close aristocratic group, gathered in the teacher's lounge of Cross Academy Middle School run by headmaster Cross Kaien. "Kaname-sama, what are you teaching?" Hanabusa Aido, a golden blonde haired blue eyed honors science, and regular science teacher asked as he prepared himself a cup of coffee.

"History and honors history." Kaname, the leader of the group and dark chocolate haired wine eyed pureblood vampire, replied picking up the profiles of his students.  
"It seems Cross Kaien has picked our classes based on not only our skill but also our pastime jobs." Takuma Ichijo, an emerald-eyed blonde with a bright smile as well as the regular and honors English teacher, smiled taking off his jacket.

"So it seems indeed..." Senri Shiki, the art teacher an ash brown haired and topaz eyed model, agreed with a nod to Takuma. Toya Rima, a model partner with Senri and a short orange haired brown eyed algebra teacher, nodded as well putting up her hair in pigtails.

"I just hope the students are better than last year, I heard we're getting a well-praised student whose parents are good friends with the headmaster." Souen Ruka, the language teacher and a gossip-prone rose-eyed blonde, announced walking in flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Have some faith in the kids, they're humans after all not vampires like we are. It's inevitable their learning abilities are a little slower than ours." Takuma said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was talking more about their maturity...or lack thereof rather." Ruka replied rolling her eyes.

"Well this is middle school, they're at their worst at this age. Not even vampires are an exception to that rule." Takuma reminded with a sigh remembering his days as a middle schooler.

"That is true, it's almost time let's head to class." Kaname intervened walking out of the staff lounge.

As the bell rang and students filed into the classroom, Kaname looked up from his computer and assessed each one as they walked inside. The girls were idly chatting to one another with the boys following behind them trying to be as cool as possible. Kaname inwardly sighed as he saw a few throw him dirty looks and start snickering to each other. Once everyone finally took their seats, which only happened very slowly after the second bell rang, Kaname stood and picked up his attendance sheet. "Good morning students, my name is Kaname Kuran or for you Kuran-sensei. I'll be your honors history teacher this year. Now let's take attendance." Kaname smoothly introduced looking at the paper. As he went down the line, after Wakaba Sayori, he called a name and all students blanched in near terror at it. "Kiryuu Zero?" he called looking around confused at the horrified pale faces of the other students.

"Here." came a sharp reply making some flinch and others simply look down or away. Kaname made a mental note to keep an eye on him...though he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. He quickly finished attendance and started talking of the class plan.

"So then, that's basically the lesson plan and since class is almost over why don't you all pack up." Kaname finished already feeling a headache coming on with all the questions that were asked.

"Kuran-sensei, in the world history unit will we be going over detailed history of all the countries or just a select few?" a young brown haired chocolate eyed girl asked.

"We will cover whatever we can, granted we probably won't be able to get through the entire world but we will at least cover America and probably some of Europe as well. In-depth we will cover Asia since there are a few units that will take significantly longer than the others." Kaname replied, the girl nodded and wrote a few things down on her class planner Kaname hand handed them all at the beginning.

"Kuran-sensei, since we are done with the lesson plans how about we ask you questions about yourself and you answer them?" another student, a young girl as well with blonde hair and hazel eyes, suggested.

"Very well I believe that should be fine." Kaname replied, before they could even start however an average height silver-haired boy walked down the middle of the row of desks and to the door. His backpack was slung over one shoulder and he ignored the inquiring look his sensei gave him. "And where are you going?" Kaname asked eventually as the kid had yet to stop walking.

"If there's nothing you're going to say that's worth my attention, I don't see the point in listening." the kid replied not even glancing back while he opened the door.

"There's a rule about not leaving a class early unless it's been dismissed as such." Kaname explained with a warning undertone.

"There is. Congrats on reading the school handbook, maybe you should put that into an application for a promotion." the silverette answered sarcastically and walked out of the door without further stalling. Kaname blinked twice at the door.

**A/N: **Wow, how many cliche titles can you fit into a page? T.T my originality sucks and I'm sorry. I think those are all the ones I'm going to post for part one of this E-notebook thing I'm starting, for reference I have about 16 (give or take 3-5) more fictions I've started that I'll post teasers of in part 2. As I said in the beginning if you read that long paragraph I'd love to hear your thoughts, opinions, critiques and more about these. Please tell me which ones you want me to move forward in posting because ( as I've said, yes I know it's getting annoying) I'm here to write because I love writing but I'm here for you as readers. I look forward to what you all say, not all of these are pairing-centric some of them don't have pairings yet and others have OC's entwined in them. If you want to know anything more about a specific blurb posted on here please don't hesitate to ask. I will gladly tell you anything you'd like to know about where each of these stories are going, who is involved, and a little about what you can look forward to without being a spoiler. That being said there are some that I literally just don't know and those will take me longer to get updated. I'm fixing some up in the very back of my inventory as well, my writing style has changed a lot as has my character focuses so there are some that just sound...like shit to be frank and they need to be re-written but I'll post those when I get to them too. I hope you guys enjoyed these teasers, I'll post more soon but it's 4:30 in the morning and I get up at 7 am so! I bid you all farewell and look forward to the results, thank you and see you soon! ~Len


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello again I know it's been a little bit since I posted and I'm sorry for that, a lot of my time has been spent editing and re-writing fics almost from scratch with new ideas that I hopefully won't fall off of so quickly. This is the next segment (is that the word I'm looking for? Not sure) of teasers you guys can vote on. I probably should have mentioned this beforehand but you're more than welcome to vote on more than one of them or rank them from your most favorite to least favorite if you want although that seems like extra work I don't really care how you do it. If it comes down to two really popular options I'm definitely open to doing two at a time the updates will probably just be a bit slower. I hope you all enjoy these little snips of stories!

**Number 9. Bloody Fate of the Lilac Rose**

"That sounds splendid to me!" Kaien smiled, "I can go put some tea on for drinks!" he chirped to which Zero's eyes widened and shot a pointed look at Kaito.

"I can do it Kaien-san, why don't you find something worthwhile to do while Zero is making dinner. I'm sure Yagari-san is already irritated with the association heads." he stepped in to save the kitchen, Kaien mused at the thought and decided to write the older hunter a letter. "That should keep him out of your hair for a while." Kaito mused watching the ex-hunter skip out of the room.  
"Good, last thing I need is for him to poison one of us." Zero grouched while washing the lettuce. Kaito smirked and leaned over the hunter to dip his finger in the pasta sauce in order to have a taste.  
"Yes that is true, though you haven't exactly explained why it is you wanted me here in the first place. I doubt you would just call me here to spend the break because you're lonely regardless of the fact that you are. What's going on?" he asked eventually.  
"Because, there's going to be an attack on the academy, from the association, and I'm not stupid enough to think I will be able to fight them off alone." Zero whispered after a long pause. "There won't just be regular hunters, the TAU is leading the attack and you know what that means without me having to tell you. I purposefully had break moved two weeks ahead of normal and made it so it will last three weeks instead of two like normal. That way innocent student lives won't be thrown in the middle of an all-out war. Touga-san will be coming back in the heat of it to aid us and Cross is here already." he added on feeling the shock from his partner radiating off of him in waves.  
"The TAU? They're carrying out an attack? On you? Why?" came the questions eventually.  
"I suppose they finally received their final order. You know how that works and all the shit the association pulls with groups like that." Zero answered with a sigh. Kaito nodded and looked out the window again.  
"Do you know how they will attack? Their plans? Or anything about how this will go down? No other TAU leader has survived the final order thus far, but I hope you plan to." the older hunter warned, Zero knew it was a warning, Kaito wasn't going to let Zero just die to solve all his problems and make everyone happy. Since that wasn't the way it would turn out. In some respect Zero knew that, if he died nothing would really be resolved except his own hatred for himself, but at the same time he figured it would be less trouble for everyone else if he was no longer alive.  
"I don't have an idea, not yet anyway, I will when the battles begin." he answered eventually as Cross wandered back into the room.  
'So that's what this is all about, no wonder he refused so harshly about leaving for break. He has to be here to fight this wretched battle with the association's best. Not to mention his very own students that he has been personally training for the past two or more years...Zero-kun...you really never can have a break can you.' the oldest hunter thought with a sigh, he knew there was nothing he could do to change the outcome of what was going to happen, all he could do was pray to whatever deity may be out there that Zero, Kaito, Touga and he himself would survive.

**Number 10. Friends **(This is a College AU)

"It's been a while Aido. I hope you haven't talked your cousin's ear off completely." Takuma sympathized with a kind smile to Kain, Aido huffed dramatically.

"And it seems you haven't stopped being a mother hen...Takuma..." Aido started laughing as he turned to face Shiki, as stoic as ever, standing behind them looking as though he just got out of bed.  
"Once a mother her hen always a mother hen I suppose, I'm almost tempted to ask who trained you so well..." Another voice stepped in before anyone else could answer. Sitting on the wall behind them was none other than Zero with a smirk of challenge on his face. The others stopped for a few seconds processing what they were seeing before them, Aido was the first to break out of it and yank the older boy to the ground so he could hug him to death. None of the others had seen Zero since middle school, if they thought he was a pretty boy then they sure as hell were calling him angelic now.  
"Zero where the hell have you been! I haven't seen you in ages! Do you have any idea how hard it is to pull off good pranks when none of these guys do anything fun?" The blonde whined causing Zero to roll his eyes.  
"We're going to be late to orientation if you keep this up. I'm sure we'll have time for pranks and such later." Zero answered intentionally avoiding the first question and knowing Aido wouldn't notice at all. Said blonde stopped hanging on him and frolicked through the gates with the others walking behind him at a slower pace beginning to catch up with each other. Kaname moved by Zero brushing his hand against the others. Zero looked up at him almost surprised, soon however his eyes softened and lips gave way to a soft smile. 'It really has been a long time...' He thought looking ahead of them.  
"You could have called." Kaname mumbled into Zero's ear with a hint of irritation, more so directed to the mob of fans they had trailing behind them than anything else.  
"Yes, I could have, I should have. But I couldn't...I'll explain later." Came the reply catching Takuma, Kain and Senri's attention as well. Shooting each other questioning looks they silently noted to themselves to keep an eye on their silver haired companion.

**Number 11. Guardian Angel **(This one is more Taku-Zero centric for those of you who liked that in my last fic)

After everything that happened: his family's betrayal, Sara, Shizuka and Ichiru, Maria, and of course Kuran Rido, Takuma wondered what it was that kept the academy's silver haired perfect from packing it up and taking off or biting his own bullet. It was one thing to be a hunter in the middle of a catastrophic mess of vampires and games but it was another when you're an ex-human level D manipulated by your worst enemy to protect the girl of his dreams who is your sister that ends up actually being _his _sister. Not to mention hated by the vampires, not trusted by the hunters and avoided by the humans with the exception of one. Had Takuma himself been in Zero's position he would have either left or killed himself. It was really all just too damn much. And yet as he watched out the window of the night class' dorm, said silver haired perfect was still making rounds, still herding day class girls and somehow he had lost the aura of a troubled teen. There was something mature and calculative yet not rash or completely judgemental about his gazes. They weren't hostile and Bloody Rose was never aimed at a night class student. Not even Aido. It was all very puzzling, Takuma couldn't figure it out. Why had Zero done all this? It's not like he was forced to kill Rido, he was asked and said yes. He willingly partnered with the vampires in order to keep them and the rest of the academy he claimed to hate so much safe. So much of the male's behavior was confusing to the noble. There was so much Zero had lost in his life, a very short life that it was too unlike his own. He could never figure out an answer, but it was bugging him like hell. And he didn't think he was the only one who had noticed how selfless the hunter could be. Other night class students had certainly taken note of the changed behavior, no one pressed or asked questions directly but every now and then Takuma would hear whispers about the younger and remarks marveling at his will or maybe stubbornness to keep himself at the academy. "What are you staring at Takuma?" Rima questioned as she looked over at her friend. Maybe it was because of her close connection with Shiki but she had been able to tell lately how the level B noble had been staring off into space and less attentive to the vampires around them lately.

"Kiryuu Zero. I just don't understand him. His reasoning and logic are completely shut off to everyone else outside him himself..." Came the absent-minded reply. Of course this didn't fail to get the attention of all the vampires in the room and, with that, more thoughts on the perfect were easily spoken.

"I think his reasoning for hating vampires is pretty clear Takuma." Aido piped up from the other side of the room. Though he still didn't like the hunter by any means he did feel a pang of sympathy for what he had to go through. Aido wasn't stupid enough to say the teen's reasons weren't justified even if he didn't agree with them.

"I don't mean his hatred for vampires. I mean his reasons for staying at the academy. After everything that's happened here? I would have expected him to pack up and leave already. I certainly would have. Hell, when things got to be too much for us we all left. But he stayed, and continues to do so while he claims to hate everything about living here. It just doesn't make sense." The older blonde explained turning puzzled eyes over to the Kuran siblings. He knew the two of them didn't take particular offense to his words, and frankly they were often wondering similar things themselves.

"That's just the type of person Zero is. I know you all aren't familiar with all of his ways but Zero has a tendency to protect even the things he is supposed to be hunting. He was always aiming to protect the academy even from himself. Despite how he comes across he's always been a caring person in nature. Headmaster Cross once told me it had something to do with his clan and the reason they were the purest of hunters to walk on the Earth's surface. Of course he couldn't go into much more detail than that but at the time that was enough of a justification." Yuuki stepped in quietly. She was still getting used to the whole pureblood thing and having everyone's attention whenever she uttered a word still made her uneasy but she did want to stand up for her adopted brother as much as she could to the vampires. She hoped one day she could help them see the same side of Zero she had grown up with. A side that you couldn't help loving.

"It's hard to imagine someone like Kiryuu being soft and caring towards vampires." Ruka pointed out dryly as she crossed her arms in a disbelieving manner.

"There's definitely an aspect of age to it...he's not all that fond of older generations and it helps to have known him personally for at least a few years." Yuuki supplied hesitantly. She wasn't sure if there would ever be more than a thin trust between the vampires she had come to live with and the hunter she was used to. But there was always a sliver of hope in the back of her mind that someday they could all live peacefully together.

"So then does he still think we're a danger to the academy? Is that why he chooses to stick around here even though we've all been through so much?" Aido questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't really know for sure, It's hard to tell when I don't talk to him at all anymore. Zero's about as easy to read as a book under lock and charm." Yuuki sighed as she looked away from the group. She wished she could rekindle what she and Zero had as far as friendship went but that was unlikely even now when things were peaceful.

"Something to do with his clan hm? That's quite interesting. You know now that I think about it aside from knowing they existed and how powerful they were I don't actually know that much about the inner workings of the Kiryuu Clan. I know they were seen as these ghost-like beauties that walked around here known as the 'true hunters' and getting on the hit list of a Kiryuu was pretty much a death sentence no matter what or who you were. But other than their reputations I never heard much about them." Takuma voiced looking over at Kaname.

"My parents would use the Kiryuu name to make me do what they wanted when I was a kid, said if I acted out they would report me to the head of the Kiryuus and have me conditioned for my behavior." Rima stated. "But I never met them outside of hearing stories or occasionally catching a glimpse of one of them, it was always at night. My parents claimed they were more vampiric than vampires." She added on a few seconds later.

"I remember hearing tales of a secret massive power that the Kiryuus held, that it was sealed within their clan because it was too dangerous but if the circumstances are correct they can unseal it and call upon this power that makes them surpass that of the strongest purebloods. Of course no one believes those fairy tales seeing as the last Kiryuu is here and if such a thing existed his parents would still be alive." Ruka added on with a roll of her eyes.

"But you have to think, behind every tale there's some truth, right? We know that better than most. So I wonder where the origins of those stories lie within the Kiryuu clan." Takuma pointed out, there was a slight gleam in his eyes that told the others he was going to find out. Hell or high water.

"You do realize we're talking about the sole survivor of three pureblood attacks, betrayals, manipulation games, a family massacre and someone that _hates _vampires right? What are you planning to do Takuma?" Aido listed out before crossing his arms when Takuma turned and smiled at him.

"I'm going to befriend him." He stated as though it was a simple task. Even Yuuki looked a bit awestruck at the incredibly simplistic idea.

"You're kidding." Kain voiced from the corner of the room.

**Number 12. Children of the Lilac Rose **(I haven't decided if I will turn this into a sequel or have it as a stand-alone yet; **character death warning** btw)

"You're freezing cold! I hope you didn't go get yourself sick or something." she scolded touching Zero's neck gently.  
"You worry too much, I'm fine." Zero sighed remembering the last time he had left Cross for a mission and came back with a cold, he didn't hear the end of that for nearly a year.  
"To be fair, we were all a bit worried since you up and vanished from the academy for so long..." Takuma piped in as he and the other vampires, plus Touga and Cross, walked into the living room.  
"Apologies for that, it wasn't exactly planned." Zero explained as Touga walked over and examined him then looked to the set of twins sleeping on the couch together.  
"So these are the two you were telling me about?" the elder hunter asked looking them over with a fond hint nostalgia from when Zero and Ichiru were little like that. Zero smiled softly turning to his sensei.  
"That's right, the one on the left is Lillium and the one on the right is Rose." he said as the rest of the building crowded around, as though the girls heard their names they both opened their eyes and stared at their surroundings.  
"They look exactly like you." Yuuki gasped staring at the eyes of the two girls. "They're so cute." she cooed with wide eyes towards children, one of which reached up and grabbed Yuuki's hair.  
"So you mean they're yours Zero?" Aido asked with wide eyes, resemblance or not he never would have thought they would be Zero's kids, did that mean they were hunters?  
"Yes, they are mine, and before you ask they aren't hunters. That particular trait of my family will end with me." he explained looking to the clock on the wall. Kaname noticed something slightly off with the hunter, he seemed somber and pained even as he looked upon his children with love and happiness.  
"If I didn't know you I'd say I was surprised." Senri mumbled resting his head on the young hunter's shoulder. Zero wasn't surprised at the gesture but rather that the blood brown haired character had picked up so much about him from their short conversations.  
"So then, will they be living in the moon dorms or do you plan on leaving again?" Kain question, they had left Zero's room and things untouched but there would need to be some changes if the children were to stay.  
"They will be living in the moon dorms." Zero answered looking to the fire-haired vampire noble.  
"Then we should make some arrangements shouldn't we." Takuma piped in, Zero nodded and looked towards the window.  
"Yuuki, I have a favor to ask of you. Come with me please." he asked walking into the kitchen; Yuuki followed with a small look of concern on her face.  
"What can I do Zero?" she asked before she was handed two milk bottles and a spoon.  
"Yuuki, will you take care of them, watch over them as though they were your own?" Zero questioned in a whisper so they wouldn't be heard by the other night class students who were still enamored with the twins.  
"Of course I will but why are you asking me this? Is something going to happen to you? Are you going away again Zero?" Yuuki panicked, it was all Zero could do to simply smile at her and run a hand through her hair.  
"Thank you, now help me prepare these." came the normal more demanding tone Zero possessed.  
Once the two had finished making the milk they headed back into the living room and Zero handed Yuuki one of the girls while giving Ruka, who was cooing and clearly spoiling the children, the bottle he held. Zero, time is almost up. A voice whispered softly in his ear. The boy nodded slightly to seemingly no one and looked to the window again.  
"Is something wrong Zero? You seem distracted and distant." Shiki mumbled having noticed the darkening and far off look in the hunter's eyes every time he wasn't being talked to. Shiki's question of course got everyone's attention, including Cross Kaien, Yuuki, and Ruka despite that they were still busy with the kids, making all eyes turn to Zero. There was a long pause before Zero sighed and looked at the group.  
"Yes, I suppose you could say that, truth is while the twins are going to be staying here I will be leaving soon." he replied with a pained tone.  
"Leaving again? For how long?" Kaito asked from the doorway, Zero had heard he was now a teacher here from Yagari previously but was still slightly surprised to see him. "You are coming back, aren't you?" his partner asked in a serious tone.  
"No, he won't be coming back. At least not really." a new but not fully unrecognized voiced jumped into the conversation. Everyone turned to look at the window, which Zero had been glancing to now and then, to see the smiling moonlight-white and softly glowing figure of Zero's younger brother Ichiru.  
"Welcome back, Ichiru." Zero greeted with a nod, the younger twin smiled and floated off the window next to his brother.  
"I thought you were dead, no offense." Rima commented staring wide-eyed at Ichiru and Zero who still looked as identical as always.  
"I am dead, but the dead can take on a lot of forms and tonight I am also a receiver." Ichiru explained, careful not to touch his brother but standing as close as possible.  
"A receiver?" Seiren asked from where she stood in the shadows along the wall. Ichiru nodded.  
"What is a receiver?" Wakaba Sayori questioned, she was chosen to be the new perfect after Yuuki had left and had wandered over after noticing all the commotion at the moon dorms with her head to the side.  
"A receiver is in a way like a grim reaper, only we ignore all the things about going and finding souls on the die list and doing the duty of a reaper. Basically, it's a selected someone in the family of the person who is about to die or whatever and they go and take them into the world off the dead. When I died, our mother came and got me." The younger Kiryuu told them casting a slight side glance to Zero.  
"So then, you're here now because..." Aido started but stopped abruptly as it clicked in everyone's mind. Zero was going to die.  
"W-wait what?! No you can't die! You can't just leave like that! What the hell?" Yuuki shouted when the realization came to her.  
"Time is up...it's time to go onii-san." Ichiru whispered when the moonlight shone through the window.

**Number 13. Wandering Child**

When he first saw the child, he assumed it was a young girl of a noble vampire family. Her long silver hair and contemplative mature aura matched with a complexion that was like that of snow or a dove. He was sure no human could ever be as beautiful as she, yet Kaname, a teenaged pureblood ready to take on the role of being the prince in the wake of his passing parents knew better than to simply march up to a lone child and start asking questions. She would become scared of her soon to be ruler and he'd have no chance of seeing her again he was sure. The pureblood couldn't place the exact words but something about the young girl told him that it was hard to gain her trust and if he broke it she would avoid him for all eternity. It was strange to feel that coming off a child so young, usually they would have had to go through some major trauma for that to occur. But he supposed it could be the result of exceedingly cautious parenting or unfriendly hunters and other nobles. Not every vampire was a blessing to be around after all. Many of them could turn on the flip of a coin when no one important was watching. Instead, he just watched her wander around in the dimly lit fountain area in the center of the night market in which vampires thrived, the young prince wondered if he would perhaps be able to catch a glimpse of her parents if she were to meet them or if they were to come looking for her. But as the night passed and Kaname was pulled away every now and then for the necessary shopping he was there for he would catch glimpses of her still walking around the fountain. She didn't seem lost by any means, she seemed content but there was something so peculiar, for a few moments Kaname wondered if he was seeing a ghost since no one seemed to pay the child any mind at all. It was like she didn't exist to the world and he wondered why that was.

It was only a day later when the young prince received the news that the Kiryuu family, a well known and powerful hunter clan, had been demolished by unknown forces. All assumptions went to a notorious stray pureblood named Hio Shizuka and the few vampires under her watchful eye. Apparently, the older generation were the ones to get killed without mercy, leaving only a single child to learn how to fend for his life in such a cruel world. The boy, Kaname learned, was named Kiryuu Zero, he was eight years old and currently, he was missing from the Hunter's Association. Kiryuu Zero was a name many of the vampire nobles knew well, for even an eight-year-old could become an advanced apprentice hunter. Occasionally Kaname would hear rumors that the Kiryuu child was at a party hosted by nobles in order to keep watch, and he was something of a viper tongue to anyone that dared stray too far into his space or disrupt his work. He was a diligent child, he worked harder than anyone not only to keep himself on the good side of his society but also leading his family a name, a family name that was a force to be reckoned with. It was under these circumstances that the orphaned boy would meet Kuran Kaname at the house of Cross Kaien, an ex-hunter with an ideology of coexistence and the headmaster of a new founded academy for both vampires and humans to jump-start his project. Kuran Kaname had never interacted with a hunter of Zero's caliber and he learned it was much like talking to another pureblood vampire, only this one didn't have an eye for formalities and the rules. He was a rebel, but he knew how to get his point listened to and he knew how to intimidate a crowd. Even the night class was taken back by the initial glare they received upon opening the door to find the little lilac-amethyst eyed boy with silver hair reaching to his feet and Kaname just stared for a moment, remembering the previous night he saw the little girl that looked identical to this boy. But they couldn't have been the same person, the temperaments were so different and the little girl was a _girl _wasn't she? For once Kuran Kaname found himself completely stumped by the enigma that was Kiryuu Zero, but it wouldn't be the last time. The little boy would make sure of that.

**Number 14. Zero's Little Girl **

"Please, don't kill me! I don't want to die yet." she whispered as Zero sat down next to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just relax and let me help you. Tell me, what is your name?" he asked not making any move to touch her but trying to gain the girl's trust.

"Saki, Yamato Saki." she replied breathing hard with every word she stuttered out. Zero nodded and looked around them for a second or two.

"My name is Kiryuu Zero, now I don't want you to talk anymore and we're going to get you healed alright? You're at Cross Academy right now, it's a high school with both humans and vampires so you're safe here. Now, will you let me help you? I can answer all your questions and things later but I'm not going to let you bleed out and die here understand?" he asked, the girl nodded seeing that she had no other choice but to trust the older boy. Zero nodded back and ignored the smell of her blood, picking her up carefully Zero cradled her to his chest and ran at his inhuman pace to get back to his dorm room where he laid the girl down and worked on undoing the charm on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, although given no response to her question. Zero continued to work on the charm in order to let the girl's healing kick in. After an hour he finally finished and sat on the bed with his eyes closed and breathing deeply as the girl's wounds slowly started healing.

"I'm going to run the bath for you, then we'll clean off the rest of you and get you into some clean clothes. It's the weekend so tomorrow I can take you shopping." he explained standing again and making his way to the washroom. The younger vampire stared after her savior, wondering why he would even bother helping her. She could tell Zero was a vampire, and she also sensed he was a hunter although it was hard to tell.

'He's not mean though, compared to the hunters that Otu-san talked about...he isn't anything like them.' Saki thought hearing the water run and seeing the older walk back in the room.

"You ready or do you want to lay there longer?" he asked walking up to the bed and inspecting where her wounds had been. Saki sat up, with difficulty, and let the boy pick her up. Laying her head on his shoulder she breathed in the calming scent of lavender and lilac with a slight mixture of roses. Zero sat her down on the counter and took her clothes off, giving her a towel for comfortability, and let the girl get in the tub herself. Looking over at her hair he dug through one of the drawers in the bathroom and found a comb, conditioner, scissors and shampoo. "You work on getting yourself clean, I'll see what I can do about your hair." he whispered more to himself than to her. Saki nodded and, though blushing like mad, picked up the washcloth and soap starting to scrub off the dried blood. Zero conditioned the girl's hair as much as possible before trying to run the comb through it, detangling it as much as he could and cutting out what couldn't possibly be hair, Zero eventually got it to a medium length. Combed and conditioned, her shiny black hair reached down a little past her shoulders.

"I'm done." Saki announced quietly with a blushing face. Zero nodded and left to Yuuki's room for a dress she had saved ever since they were children, he would put the girl in for now. Coming back with a small white dress he left it on the counter for the girl. She got out and dried off as Zero left to give her privacy. "Whoever owns this dress must be really pretty." she whispered to herself. Walking out of the bathroom she saw Zero laying a bed out for her with a blanket and pillow.

"You can sleep here tonight, we'll figure out other arrangements in the morning, I assume you're probably hungry as well?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Saki nodded and Zero made his way to the door with the little girl following him. 'She probably needs blood too after all that, I'll give her the pill for now and see how she takes to it. If it's not enough right now then I can give her actual blood until she can stand living off of those wretched things. It's not like I need them anyway.' he thought, making sure the headmaster and Yuuki were out before bringing the girl into the kitchen. Quickly making some pudding and tea with lemon for her along with a glass of blood-tablet-water he watched as the girl filled herself with food. Zero himself watched her from the kitchen doorway, taking away the plates she finished off.

"Are you not going to ask about what happened?" Saki eventually questioned, her throat feeling better and her body becoming stronger with every breath. Zero could feel her amber eyes on his back and turned to face the young noble.

"If you wanted to tell me then I wouldn't complain, but if you feel that I don't need to know then I won't make it my life's goal this evening to find out everything about you." he answered her after washing the plates and racking them to dry. "Shall we go to bed? I have some work I need to finish but you should sleep, you have to be tired after whatever went down." the hunter added on opening the door for the younger to walk out in front of him. Saki nodded, wondering what was it about this hunter that made him so trusting of vampires and why she was trusting him so easily, walking out of the room she followed the path where the two had come from and found Zero's room with ease. She slipped into her makeshift bed and watched as Zero took out a notebook and started writing things down from an open textbook on his bed. A little less than an hour later, Zero sighed and closed both books before stripping off his shirt and climbing into bed, quickly falling asleep after. Feeling cold, the young vampire slowly slipped out of her bed and slid next to the hunter. Figuring she would just have to wake up before him in order to avoid any awkward conversations in the morning. The warmth that radiated off her silver haired savior was like nothing she had ever felt, with a soft smile on cherry blossom pink lips she snuggled closer and decided that she would stick with the hunter for as long as she lived.

**Number 15. Angels & Demons **(This one miiiight be discontinued)

Kaname looked from one boy to the other and back again, so far he found himself more interested in Zero but Ichiru wasn't too bad either. Zero carried a more developed and mature aura, for an infant, while Ichiru's was wild and uncontrolled. Just like their mother and father, both boys had soft white wings growing from their back that cradled them like a protective blanket. Kaname touched Ichiru's wing amazed at how much it felt just like silk. That, he found was not the best part however, Silver let out a small gasp and everyone's attention was turned to her and Zero. Haruka picked up his son and walked closer to his sister in law. Looking down they witnessed Zero opening his eyes for the first time. Kaname may not have understood what love at first sight was at his young age of four, but he was conscious that he wished those soft amethyst eyes never left him. As soon as Zero was awake Ichiru struggled to get out of Juri's grip, he wanted to be next to his twin brother. Juri laid him down next to Zero, it was an automatic attraction; like magnets Zero reached out his hand for Ichiru and the other took it. The smaller, Ichiru, scooted closer to Zero before both pairs of lilac eyes closed in bliss. It was a moment to be remembered by all that stood in the room. Kai and Silver learned that their twins grew fast, and by the time they were a year old Juri was having her second child.  
Back at the all too familiar hospital, Kaname now five years old welcomed his baby sister, Kuran Yuuki, into the world as well. She was an exact replica of Juri herself with chocolate eyes and straighter hair than the Kuran boys. Kaname believed his sister was beautiful, but even then his eyes still lingered on the angel a little longer than necessary. Kaname, Zero, Ichiru, and Yuuki grew up together. They all had homeschooling, which Silver and Juri decided to take upon while Kai and Haruka went to work, and learned together. Kaname and Zero learned at about the same pace, Ichiru was not far behind. Yuuki struggled with some things related to math but overall she was a smart girl. Kaname found that the twins did not change much as they aged, Zero was calm, collected and reserved while Ichiru was outgoing, a little juvenile and not so in control. Yuuki was excitable and very kind towards everyone she met, Ichiru would sooner run someone over and then invite them to play while Zero would sit and stare at the sky and Kaname would watch him over the pages of his book.

**Number 16. Wings**

Kaname watched over the level D vampire known as Kiryuu Zero as he lay dying in a hospital bed a ways off Cross Academy campus. No one knew what exactly happened to the hunter turned vampire but both hunter and vampire communities were completely clueless on what to do about his state. Zero had always been strong, defiant and stubborn to a fault meaning things like his social skills suffered immensely because of it. However he always kept those around him safer than safe and his power was immeasurable compared to the other hunters and even a good amount of vampires. Of course being a level D who was supposed to turn into a level E sooner or later made some question if they should just kill him while they had the chance, however a few very influential voices stopped that from happening faster than one could blink. Those voices happened to belong to Cross Kaien, Zero's adopted father, Yagari Touga the hunter's former sensei, and Kuran Kaname himself the prince of the vampire community. Many asked why the pureblood prince would stand up to save a doomed level D who hated him, but the vampire never gave a true answer and no one dared to press him on the subject. "How is he doing? Any change at all Kaname?" Ichijo Takuma questioned as he walked into the room and stood beside the pureblood looking down at the pale teen on the sickbed before them.

"Aside from steadily declining? No, I don't know what we're supposed to do. I don't know how long he can live like this and we've exhausted all our resources as far as both hunter and vampire records go." Kaname sighed in reply as he raked a hand through silk brown hair. Takuma's eyes darkened and he looked around at the hundreds of papers scattered around in the attempt to find out what was wrong with Kiryuu and then how in the hell to go about fixing it. They'd ruled out every medical condition that had come up in what little family history that was provided and then further ruled out anything associated with vampires, hunters, ex-humans or anything of the like. Kaname hated to admit it, but they were completely at a loss for the first time in history. Takuma sighed and filtered through a stack of papers that was dropped off earlier that morning.

"It's been a week and a half already, more and more people are starting to say we should pull the plug now before we end up losing ourselves in an unsavable situation. Kaname, a decision will have to be made soon, not just for us but also Kiryuu-kun himself. He may be essentially comatose right now, but I don't doubt he has been suffering for much longer than we know of." The blond stated, dropping his voice down to a low whisper.

"We can't afford to 'pull the plug' as you say. If we do it the association will have a problem with us and if we force them to do it there will eventually be someone who stands up against the idea of killing one of our own without probable cause. Not to mention Kiryuu is still an asset to us here at the academy, think of the problems that would arise should he suddenly vanish. If the headmaster or Yuuki were to find out that we killed him there would be more problems surrounding that relationship as well." The pureblood pointed out. Despite his near non-existent relationship with the level D vampire, he still had some morals and even to him killing the teen seemed like the wrong thing to do. He couldn't explain it but there was something stopping him from going that far, there had to be something or someone out there that could stop this, that could fix things. He just didn't know who.

"If that's how you feel then you know the nobles will stand behind you no matter their own personal feelings towards the situation. What do you propose we do now Kaname?" Takuma questioned setting down the papers he had been looking through.

**A/N: **Yeeesh alright everyone that's the second installment of this notebook, it's 4 am, I'm exhausted and slightly drunk. So! With that being said I hope you all enjoy these, remember to let me know what stories you'd like to see, I have /maybe/ 12-14 more to go and I don't know when I'll be able to finish editing those to get them uploaded into a document on here. Again I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming support you've given me and the love you've given my works of writing as well as your patience with my upload schedule. I know I'm not always the most timely updater and that's a thing I'm going to work really hard on for this next fiction. Let me know if you like the little notes I put next to the titles that give a bit more information like if the fic is an AU, or if there is a more centered pairing, etc. feedback is always helpful. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on these, this batch is a little more risky I think than my last one, I don't have these stories mapped out as well but I'm sure they will go somewhere if I dedicate myself to working on them. Thanks again, if it's snowing where you are I hope you have the day off and please enjoy! ~Len


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello again it's been a couple of days and once again I've been re-writing, re-working and re-vamping old fictions and stories. Some of them I've gotten really far on and others are...questionable starts aha...but nonetheless I wanted to make another installment in this notebook thing and see what you guys think. as of right now I have fifteen fics I've yet to put in here, after this I will be down to seven...I think. I haven't fully gone and compared everything I have handwritten to all my titles on my google drive so there might be more than fifteen. I'm starting to think I should make individual folders for my fandoms on google drive so I can stop filtering them all by hand. But that really doesn't affect you guys so! Without further stalling, you know the drill by now, vote/comment/review for which fics you like the most. Leave some constructive criticism if you want but you might just want to save it for the real story. Please no flames and obviously I don't own VK otherwise it would be a damn novel series, not a manga series. I hope you all enjoy these, and thanks for reading! ~Len

**Number 17. A Forbidden Freedom **

Once they met him, truly met him, the night class learned something about Kiryuu Zero they would likely never say to his face. They all agreed, though some begrudgingly, when Zero wasn't there something was lost in all of them. Things seemed to become dull, lifeless and robotic. One might even say it caused the group to fall into a sort of depression. It was strange, one person, someone like Zero, shouldn't be able to affect them so much. What was Zero to them? Not a friend necessarily, at least not to all of them, not an enemy. He was supposed to be just...there. Not particularly important but still relevant and available enough if they needed him for something. But Zero turned out to be much more than they could have every thought, it scared some and enlightened others. Zero became to stand for a sole word that no vampire in Kaname's inner circle would ever dare entertain the thought of. Zero became freedom.

Freedom wasn't meant for them, they had status, they had duties, they needed to fulfill what was laid out for them long before they were born. They would never be able to be free from the family lines they came from, the household names they became, freedom was forbidden. Zero was a forbidden fruit to the vampires that came to admire him after watching his trials and working alongside him after everything settled. A fruit that was meant to be so untouchable, but each of them took a bite. One by one, they were never able to turn back to their lives without yearning for what Zero seemed to offer them unknowingly. It became a dance the vampires couldn't quit, juggling what was meant to be for them and returning to the being they considered to be as important as a lifeline.

As for Zero himself? He welcomed them in, he had long dealt with all his emotional struggles and learned to accept what was, learned to take opportunities that arose for him to better himself and not dwell in what was lost. Slowly he worked with the vampires he once hated, slowly he was showing them there was more to life than the technicalities and important business opportunities, slowly he was showing them the lessons he learned over the years. Living to live. In Zero's mind he didn't need an empire, an estate, maids or butlers. 'The world of status is such a tiring one.' the seasoned hunter sighed as he put down a book Takuma had once recommended him and closed his eyes on the couch.

**Number 18. Art With Zero**

"You're really going to have them model for you?" Senri asked when Zero told him the events of the day."They really want to for whatever reason I can't fathom. I'm thinking of maybe having the two of them by a clear river under a cherry tree with the sun setting over distant hills. Or, if Ichiru doesn't maim me for it, have the two of them on Lily in a forest setting." Zero replied welcoming the warmth of the older male as Senri used him like a body pillow. Yes, they were that close.

"Damn you." the other mumbled into Zero's chest.

"Damn me? Why's that?" Zero questioned not thinking he had done anything wrong.

"You make me want to be there too, I'm supposed to want a day off. Not hate one." came the reply in a more or less irritated, for Senri, tone. Zero chuckled and ran gentle, caring, elegant fingers through his hair which pulled a soft sigh from his friend.

"Why did you wait for me anyway Sen? I told you I would be coming back late, you should have gone to bed." Zero noted to the lightly dozing figure on his chest.

"Such a mother hen Zero, did you learn that from Ichiru? In any case, I waited because I could. I wasn't tired and I can't make food with those random things in the fridge." Senri replied hiding his blush in Zero's shirt. Zero's eyes widened when he realized Senri hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

"You could have gone out, there's a cafeteria on campus for a reason." Zero lightly chastised pushing himself and the deadweight up. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat and then you go to bed." he added when there was a lack of movement. Senri groaned but got up anyway with Zero right behind him.

"Are you going to make dessert too?" the model asked hopefully.

"I'll make dessert but you won't be eating it tonight, now then, what do you want for dinner?" came the snorted reply, knowing the other would protest he sent him a halfhearted but knowing glare.

"Fine," Senri sighed in defeat, "How about Angel Hair Pasta? We haven't had that in a while and you make it better than any restaurant." he finally decided.

"No I don't, you just don't like eating in a room filled with people." Zero replied rolling his eyes and getting to work on preparing a garlic butter sauce.

"And you need to learn how to take a compliment if you're going to get anywhere in life after college." the ash brown-haired student replied only to gain another snort. He knew Zero well enough to know why the other didn't take compliments well, no matter how many he had received over the years, but even so they were in college and Senri doubted that there wouldn't be anyone to try and take advantage of the silver-haired man's humble attitude. Watching a slight frown appear on Zero's lips he rolled his eyes, humble was putting lightly he supposed, Zero was a downright pessimistic about everything about himself or anything he did. Senri didn't know if he could really figure out how long how long it took for him to convince Zero he was beyond good enough to join the art club in high school.

**Number 19. Kiryuu Twins**

"The door is still open, usually she would close it and leave the bodies out front. So there's something here that changed her behavior. Maybe she hated them more?" Ruka pointed out as they walked through the fancy gate and on the paved walkway to the front door still ajar.

"I wonder why? Just because they were hunters? She never went after hunters before this family." Yuuki questioned as Kaname pushed the door open and stepped inside, unfortunately he found out he should have braced himself a little more mentally as he stood in the doorway and looked at the scene that greeted him. Closing his eyes and opening them again to keep his emotions sealed he beckoned for the other to file in.

"Brace yourselves, this one was clearly not just to kill the family, this was to torture." he warned them as they all stepped inside and got a good look at what at one point was the front hall. Yuuki kept a hand to her mouth, there was blood everywhere the floor and walls were covered and still dripping, splashed on the ceiling and light fixtures. And the bodies, it made Yuuki sick to her stomach to see the torn up bodies on the floor. They had been shredded to pieces.

"I think I might be sick." she heard a mumble from Hanabusa Aido, Kain's wild younger cousin and loyal noble who possessed the ability to control and create ice, behind her.

"They were clearly her main targets. So she will probably simmer now and go into hiding." Takuma sighed and kept trying to avoid looking at the two dismembered hunters.

"I say we report that to the council, the association will be here soon I'm sure, it's best we leave now." Kaname decided and turned to the door. Yuuki was about to follow him out when the sound of a soft cry caught her sensitive hearing. She gasped and turned around with wide searching eyes.

"Yuuki-sama are you alright?" Rima asked cautiously.

"The children, or maybe child, I just heard someone cry. There's still someone alive in this mess." Yuuki answered turning to look back at her brother.

**Number 20. The Moonstone Vampire **(If you don't like a lot of OC roles, or important parts being played by OCs this isn't for you)

A week and two days had passed before the family was at the hospital, once again for most of them, and waiting for their latest sibling to be born so they could see him. "Father, you're going to make someone sick if you keep pacing like that." Taiyo pointed out in a matter of fact tone keeping busy with his book.

"Honestly father, you've been through this seven times before, how are you still such a nervous wreck like this?" Hana asked as she brushed out her hair, since she had less than enough time to do it properly that morning, and eyed herself in a mirror.

"Cut him some slack guys, it's always nerve-wracking to be waiting for your child to be born." Ishi cut in. His father sent him a grateful look just before a nurse came out of the doors and walked up to him.

"Your child has been born, would you like to see him?" She asked although that was a tedious question according to the children.

"Yes, we would love to. Has my wife decided on a name?" Kai asked making his kids impatient to get into the room.

"Yes, she has decided to go with the name Zero for the child." Replied the nurse with a smile. "Your family is very lucky to have him." She added stepping out of the way.

'Lucky? I just thought she said he was healthy, why are we lucky to have him?' Tsuki wondered with a raised eyebrow as she followed her older brothers and sister.

"Kai, we're so lucky, he's one of them." Stella announced with a shine to her eyes that could only be rivaled by that of the time she was proposed to by her husband.

"One of who mother?" Kuri asked completely confused on what was happening, as were most of her siblings.

"A Moonstone. They're very special vampires." Kai replied but gave no more information on the topic as he was handed his newborn son and knelt down for the children to see.

"His hair is silver and he's so pale, even compared to us." Aisu pointed out as Zero opened his eyes for the first time.

"His eyes are so pretty, even more than the gemstones on my dresser." Hana added with a smile.

"Welcome to the family Zero-chan." Ishi said before the child was given back to his mother.

**Number 21. Reunited**

"Zero! Hurry up or we're going to be late for crossover, again." Yuuki called from the door of the silver haired teen's room. Upon hearing a lack of response she opened the door and stared into the vacant room. 'That's weird, I swore I sensed him here a few minutes ago...and I don't feel his presence anywhere on campus.' she thought closing the door again and heading outside ignoring the headmaster's cheery greeting to her. 'That slacker! I bet he went to go sleep in the stables again.' she glared at nothing and stomped out. Even though she was a vampire and a pureblood, Yuuki had declined moving into the moon dorms with her brother and the others. She knew if she left the day class Zero would be completely alone and that would only worsen his depression. She didn't express this to her brother, of course, but the headmaster understood and let her stay in the day class with the other vampire perfect.

"Yuuki, I'm surprised to see you out alone tonight, is Zero not here with you?" Kaname asked as he and the other vampires made their way through the screaming fangirls, and occasional boy, with differing reactions.  
"I was actually going to check the stables and see if he was down there, he wasn't in his room this morning and I haven't noticed him anywhere. It's possible he skipped out and went to town or something..." she replied with a sigh.  
"It could also be that he was sent on a mission, you know how the damn association is always sending that asshole places." Aido snorted, Yuuki's eyes widened slightly but nodded anyway. She knew Zero and Aido didn't get along, it was the most obvious thing in Japan, but she had recently noticed that the blond, though still insulted the other to no end, had been more careful with his remarks.  
'It could be Zero did something to make him wary of him, that's not out of Zero's personality range at all, I wonder what happened.' Yuuki briefly wondered before noticing the presence of a certain silver haired perfect coming towards the gates. "Oh that's right I totally forgot! The headmaster asked Zero to go shopping for him tonight, apparently Touga-san is having dinner with us and headmaster is making Zero cook." Yuuki said suddenly turning back to her brother and the others with a smile. "So I'll lead you to class tonight." she added noticing Zero headed straight for the main building. Kaname nodded and followed her to the doors of the classroom before Yuuki broke off and started on patrol.  
"Ah thank you Ze- what happened to your wrist?!" Kaien Cross shouted as soon as the teen got inside the room and set the bags down. Rightfully shocked, Zero supposed, the bubbly blond took his wrist and inspected the blood dripping from it.  
"Ran into a bit of a problem before I went shopping in town." was the only offered reply as Zero pulled his hand away to wash and clean the cut. Soon it was cleaned and bandaged even though the headmaster insisted he go see a nurse.  
"Does it hurt still?" Kaien asked placing two pills in front of the other on the table with a glass of water. Zero shook his head but took the pills anyway and downed the water. Tossing a book towards Cross he told him to pick out a recipe. He didn't tell the other that he felt strange and slightly light-headed, until the other found out when the teen passed out on the floor of his dorm as he finished changing.

**Number 22. Black Rose**

Never, in all his years as a vampire prince, did Kuran Kaname think he would be cursing his own precious sister by having her locked up in a dedicated hunter-charmed area in the far corner of Cross Academy. And why was he doing this to the one he decided he would love and cherish forever from the time she was born and the moment he looked into her large innocent brown eyes? Well, as fate would have it, his sister apparently had quite a bit of rage built up in her mind. Rage directed at the one person on the entire campus who really didn't need his life to be dragged to the end by another pureblood vampire, that person was Kiryuu Zero. The ex-human level D vampire and hunter that seemed to hate everyone and only make thin alliances when ordered by the head of the association. Kaname had no idea why his sister decided to try to murder her adopted brother and silver knight that had been keeping watch over her like a little sibling since the day he met her, he wasn't sure the teenager knew the reason himself either, but watching the fragile breaths of the hunter as he slept off the medication he took for the immense pain in his chest the pureblood prince had to wonder why he was so set on keeping his sister so far away where she couldn't let a stray hair hit the silver-haired boy. It wasn't as though Zero was liked or favored among the vampires, if anything it was the complete and total opposite of that, he had made his hatred and willingness to fight anything that walked on two legs with fangs clear since the time he entered the academy via the headmaster Cross Kaien. He had a burning desire to kill everything that moved around him the first few months of living there, and Kaname had witnessed quite a few times what the hunter child was capable of doing. He and Zero had a nonexistent relationship aside from enemies. Although Kaname had noticed that lately Zero had been less inclined to even look in his direction and show his aggression when he would normally glare at the older vampire if he so much as breathed. As the days passed the boy became more...civil towards Kaname and the others; though he would still fight Hanabusa Aido or Souen Ruka if taunted enough. Not that he could lift much more than his eyelids at the moment. Yuuki's attack was not light, her claw marks shone obviously through the previously white bandages that were wrapped around the hunter's midsection, his arms hat been hit with the Artemis Rod so they had been burned and paralyzed, the very least of the injuries on a very long list was a concussion and a broken rib or two. 'It's honestly something of a miracle he survived.' the pureblood thought with a tired sigh. He had been watching over Zero personally ever since the attack less than a night ago, he was shocked when it had happened, as shocked as Zero was probably.

"Kaname-sama, how has he been doing?" Ichijo Takuma questioned from the doorway, he and Shiki had come in periodically to make sure both vampires were still alive, Kaname didn't really want to leave the hunter's side if possible, he was a vulnerable being at the moment in a school filled of nothing but his enemies. For a reason Kaname could not explain, and therefore didn't try, he felt he needed to protect the younger from anything or anyone else that might harm him.

"He's doing better, though he hasn't woken up at all, not that he'll be able to do much even if he does at this point." came the reply. Takuma nodded and looked over the bandaged figure on the bed, unlike most of the vampires in the moon dorms he didn't harbor hate filled feelings for the hunter. He was by no means friends with the other but he did admire his strength and admired the teen's ability to keep himself from harming others over the years before anyone knew he was a turned human.

"I hope he wakes soon, he hasn't eaten anything in days after all and I have also noticed that the Hunter's Association has been dropping one of their men in every now and then since Zero has been on medical leave of his missions." the blond noble frowned slightly, it seemed the younger boy never got a break.

"They have, I've noticed they have been visiting the Headmaster quite often as well. If they ever come here to search for him alert me immediately." the pureblood ordered to which Takuma nodded before he left the room to search for Shiki. Looking over at Zero once again he sighed and shook his head, it had been a long day and he still had classwork to finish.

A small groan erupted from his throat as Zero struggled to open his eyes fully against the blinding white of the ceiling, blinking a few times in an attempt to keep his eyes from hurting so much he briefly wondered where the hell he was where people kept the place so damn white. "You're awake, it's about time, we were starting to think you slipped into a coma." a voice said to the side of him making Zero's eyes snap open again, looking to his left he saw the faces of Kaname, Takuma, Aido and Kain though the latter two were still standing close to the door.

"Why am I in your room?" he decided on questioning first as he slowly started to regain his senses and could tell that he was indeed in the pureblood's room in the moon dorms, with that the aura and scent of all the vampires in the immediate area flooded him and nearly knocked him unconscious again as he tried to focus on whatever the pureblood was saying.

"I decided to bring you here because anywhere else you'd be subject to possible attacks whereas here you are protected." Kaname explained, noting how different the hunter looked when he wasn't glaring, it was something akin to enchanting he could say. Though he knew the hunter was still out of it by the way he numbly nodded and turned to face the window.

'Protection...it's been a while since I've had someone protecting me not me protecting others.' Zero mused to himself before noticing a car in the driveway. "What is the head of the association doing here?" He questioned turning back to Kaname. The man made him uneasy, he was a cruel son of a bitch according to Zero and he didn't like spending any more time around him than absolutely necessary.

"I have a feeling we're just about to find out." Kaname sighed as the head of the association appeared in the doorway with one of his lackeys right behind him. Zero's eyes hardened as he focused in on the main hunter before him who was glaring right back. The vampires, and hunter that had been brought along, felt the room thicken with an unbelievably palpable tension from the two skilled hunters locked in a staring contest neither was willing to back down from.

**Number 23. Cross Academy School for the Deadly **(this is another kidfic)

"I promise you won't be disappointed here, the students in the class you are in are wonderful and very welcoming to newcomers like yourself. I'll give you a list of your classes and you can find your uniform in your room. Oh, speaking of, you have a roommate and he's the current head of the class. His name is Kuran Kaname, I'll introduce you to him and the others including my beautiful daughter Yuuki once we get down there..." Kaien rambled, the boy who was supposed to be listening was simply lost in thought about this so-called roommate he was supposed to have. Him actually having to live in the vicinity of someone else? That was absurd! He never wanted to be near anyone, loved his isolation from everything and everyone that wasn't his family or his little brother Ichiru.

'But you don't have them anymore do you. They're all gone and the ironic thing is that it's because of you that they're all dead.' The voice in the back of his head sneered at him. As much as he didn't want to make it seem like he was a stuck up prick that needed to be tended to specially, there was a limit to how much contact he would allow with anyone.

"I know you don't like the idea of a roommate, but believe me it may be different than what you think it'll be. You have to trust me, and yes I am aware that trust isn't in your vocabulary, but Kaname is very different from the other students which is why I put you with him specifically. He is quite a lot like you, you may even find something more than just mutual like for silence in common with him. But you have to give it a chance, Zero." Kaien smiled once they stopped walking and stood outside the door to a classroom. The boy, Zero, decided not to comment on how wrong the headmaster loon was and offered to politely nod ever so slightly just to satisfy the other. It worked to say the least, the headmaster smiled brightly and then placed a hand on the doorknob. He looked at Zero as though asking if he was alright with this, not that Zero himself had a choice of what was to happen to him anymore, before opening the door and stepping inside with the kid behind him.

Looking at the class, Zero couldn't say if he was pleased or not. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there were a few children in the class which he was fine with. He would take seven over thirty-five any day. The thing he did not like was that everyone seemed to be rather close to each other, no one was sitting alone or by themselves they were all conversing in small groups of two or three. 'They're a tight bunch of people then, meaning I'm going to stand out with my lack of wanting to have anything to do with any of them.' Zero thought with a mental sigh. Sure it was annoying, but he knew that no one would be able to get close to him, he wouldn't allow them to. Although everyone's eyes were on him, he felt a particular burn from the corner of the classroom where a brunette sat with two others in the same row. His stare was unwavering but not intimidating or hostile, it looked to Zero as though this older male wanted to look into him. 'Yeah, that's not going to happen.' He thought with narrowed eyes.

"Class, this is the new student I was telling you about yesterday, I trust that you will treat him with respect and kindness. Yuuki my dear will you make sure he has everything he needs? If you need anything then don't hesitate to call me my lovely daughter!" Kaien beamed as a milk chocolate brown haired girl, Yuuki apparently, stood and walked up to Zero without hesitation. She looked to be around his age, maybe a year younger, her eyes were innocent and genuinely kind much like the eyes of Zero's little brother Ichiru.

"Of course headmaster," Yuuki smiled at him as everyone ignored Kaien wailing about how she should call him daddy, "It's a pleasure to meet you, as you heard, my name is Cross Yuuki and I'll be your guide around here for the first few weeks to help you get settled in. I'll start by introducing you to everyone okay?" She asked turning to the rest of the class even though Zero didn't respond. "Now then, first off our first teacher is named Wakaba Sayori, she insists we call her Sayori-sensei though, her abilities are along the lines of personality readings and all the weird horoscope stuff."

'So you mean a fortune teller?' Zero asked himself with a mental roll of his eyes, Yuuki seemed like a sweet girl but he wondered if she had much other than a nice personality.

**Number 24. The War that Changed it All**

"Leave it to you to ignore the important details." Ichiru rolled his eyes at his older twin. He, of course, was delighted to be able to reunite with his brother as they should have so long ago. They would always be twins no matter what and there was a bond there that neither of them could ignore or forget about. They were brothers of the same flesh and blood, twins at that, and they stayed close to each other ever since they were able to make up. It took a bit for Zero to be able to trust his younger half as Ichiru expected, though it hurt him more than he would ever admit seeing his brother be so distant towards him, but he soon found it too easy to fall back into his role of protective older brother and their bond only strengthened from that moment onwards.

"You of all people cannot blame me for not listening to one of Cross' dramatic ass adoration rants." Zero shot back at the younger Kiryuu, to which Ichiru nodded at his point remembering the times he would simply turn and walk away from the continuously talking headmaster.

"It looks as though we've alerted the night class students." Shizuka pointed out with a quick glance to the moon dorms. Looking over Zero saw a collection of glowing eyes watching their every move as they walked to the sun dorms.

"So it seems we have, they'll get over it eventually, it would be foolish even for them to go against us during the peace era despite the past." he replied confidently.

"And even if they do happen to slip up and do something stupid we all know Kuran is there to whip his puppies back into place." Ichiru joked, Zero chuckled at that and Maria rolled her eyes though couldn't disagree with the younger Kiryuu twin at all. That was how vampires worked after all, someone was always bowing down.

'That is, unless you're a hunter turned vampire named Zero.' she thought with a hidden smile. The older would bow down to no one, any vampire, hunter or human knew that practically just by looking at him.

"Ah~! If it isn't my two lovely sons and beautiful Maria-chan! Shizuka-sama it's a pleasure to see you well as well." Kaien greeted, flinging himself at the twins who sidestepped and let him crash into the ground. Crossing their arms and glaring down at the peppy blonde the two couldn't help but wonder if this was a decision they were going to regret in the future or not.

**A/N: **Another eight down and only 9 (maybe?) to go! Thanks to everyone hanging in there for all this. I honestly meant to do something like this long before I started posting 'Actor' but I got so caught up in just getting that to everyone that this got pushed way to the back of my mental priority list. Like before I'm still re-working with some older fics that I haven't even put on my queue to post on this little notebook thing, it might actually take me longer than I anticipated for this to really be finished. I might start writing a story and starting to post before this gets done, we'll see. I'm also working on a requested story right now and trying to fit all of this into a normal schedule. LO-fcking L. It ain't easy. So again, thank you for everyone reading through these, your comments do really mean a lot to me, I try and get back to everyone that comments unless of course I can't because you're a guest and what not. But to my guests, I appreciate you to even if I can't say so in a reply to your comments. Hopefully, there will only be one or two more chapters of this teaser stuff left and then I'll start posting the next story that will become my main focus. Hope you all have a wonderful day, evening, or morning! ~Len


	4. A PSA Concerning You Not a Chapter

**Note Update: **I just wanted to note before someone points it out that there are two fics that can get confusing, one of them (number 6) is called "_The Kiryuu Twins_" and the other in this chapter (number 19) is just called "_Kiryuu Twins_" I am well aware they sound similar but they are completely different fictions with different plots and different main goals. Alright thank you and I apologize for the confusion.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So I'm kind of down to the fics I'm conflicted on for a lot of different reasons, this notebook is coming to an end, I believe this will be the second to last chapter since I really only have four fics left but I didn't want this one to have eleven segments for you to read through especially since I don't love all of them. Some of them I'm just not that confident are even good enough for me to continue from a pure plot perspective and others the plot is moving along just fine, I actually have quite a few pages on some of these, but the writing and the character personalities or the OOC-ness gets a little out of hand which I do my best to make sure is really minimal. So essentially, minus maybe one or two, these are what I consider kinda the crap-shoots of the bunch with some very very brand new ideas mixed in. I'm still interested in what you guys think about these but yeah my hopes aren't super high for some of them and I'll note which ones those are. Thanks for reading them though, even if they do make you cringe! Also, I really suck at these titles...so they might get re-named later on because uhh...well you'll see why. ~Len

**Number 25. Silver Melodies **(Ironically after that whole author's note, this is actually one of the ones I'm fairly confident on, but it is new, also an AU)

He played the piano like a true practiced musician. Nothing Cross Kaien had heard in his lifetime sounded quite like it. It wasn't strange for a child of such a wealthy family to be introduced to music and the arts. Often to show how versatile a family could be they put their children through all kinds of hell to ensure their status. But Kiryuu Zero was different. His family didn't need to force him into music lessons or make him try new things. He did it on his own, no prompting necessary, and while he was good at many of the skills he tried, playing the piano took up a great portion of his being soon after he learned the first few notes. His parents never complained about his gift, nor did they attempt to use him as a tool against others. Rather they kept Zero's playing to a minimum, he only was able to entertain certain guests with his charm of a piano. Kaien was one of these guests, and he considered himself lucky to be so, the Kiryuu family wasn't closed off by any means but they tended to keep people at an arm's length for reasons Kaien never understood. He simply learned to accept what always would be. Even so, as he was sitting there listening to this child prodigy play his soul on black and white keys he had to wonder if there was a specific reason his parents kept the boy so sheltered. Outside of his house Zero was practically untouchable, no one was allowed much more than a glance at the boy though his presence anywhere drew the attention of many.

**Number 26. Found Out**

"Good morning Kiryuu-kun! I hope you rested well." A friendly blonde with emerald eyes greeted him, he was one of the few vampires in the night class who didn't hate Zero with their entire being and in return Zero was rather friendly towards him.

"Yeah it was alright, and yourself Ichijo-san?" Zero asked in respect to the blonde, they shared many conversations though most of the other night class members were convinced it was because Zero would try and kill the blonde later.

"Great as always! By the way Zero, I believe you were assigned on a mission from the association earlier today. Kaname-sama said he would tell you about it later but I wanted to give you a heads up." Takuma said happily.

"Thanks, can't wait to go over what it is." Zero replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. Takuma smiled at him still and they both ignored the glares from the other students.

"Yes well we will go over that later Zero, for now we will get to class." A new voice entered the conversation, Zero and Takuma turned to see none other than the alpha vampire himself walking down the stairs with his younger sister Yuuki at his side. Yuuki smiled to Zero and ran over to him as soon as she was on the bottom of the steps. She pretty much grew up with the other boy and acted as though he was her brother. Zero thought of Yuuki as a sister and, though it was thought clearly by many others that they were in love, never really pushed her away as much even after her transition from sealed human to pureblood vampire princess.

"Good morning Zero!" Yuuki said happily to have both her brothers by her side Zero slightly smiled back to her and his hardened glare softened.

"Good morning Yuuki." He replied to her and she clung to his arm, despite her being a pureblood vampire, and a Kuran, she held Zero close to her heart and silently vowed she would one day get him and Kaname to get along.

The night class headed out of the gates and onto the pathway to their building lined with screaming fans, many people watched in awe as the night class passed and the new perfects of the school tried to keep everything in order. One of them was Sayori Wakaba and the other was a lifelong friend of Zero's, Takamiya Kaito. He was a hunter just as Zero was and they were both part of the elite force, Zero was like a younger brother to him that he loved to obsess over. Between Kaito and his master Touga Yagari, who was his teacher for the night class now, Zero wondered how he survived this long. "Zero!" Kaito said right away running over to his brother-like figure.

"What do you want Kaito?" Zero asked as Kaito ruffled Zero's hair in a teasing manner which Zero swatted away.

"Just checking up on my younger brother, is that so wrong Zero?" Kaito asked in a hurt tone, reminding him much of the headmaster.

"Oh no, I would never want to hurt you onii-san I just hope you realize that if you keep fake-crying like that people will think you're weaker than you actually are. It would be such a shame if you were thought of as weak by the entire day class wouldn't it?" Zero asked knowing full well he was playing a dangerous game. He couldn't help teasing Kaito though, and he would do whatever to get him to shut up.

"You mean you actually care Zero?! I never thought I would be able to get to that status! A dream come true!" Kaito cried looking as though he was in total bliss.

"Of course I care for you, how could you be so cruel to think that I wouldn't?" Zero asked with innocent eyes knowing Kaito would crack. Kaito looked at him for two seconds before slumping down to his knees in defeat.

"Ah fine you win! I can't deal with those eyes!" Kaito said earning his hands being pulled over his head and being thrown into a tree before he could register what was going on. Thinking quickly he turned and landed before the tree then running up it and doing a backflip off before going back to Zero's side.

"Too bad, you survived." Zero said in a disappointed tone. Kaito's eyes widened slightly.

"You were trying to kill me?" He asked grabbing his chest and stepping back.

"I figured maybe you would not use your brain like so many times before and hit the tree with your head causing your neck to snap and you to be paralyzed actually. But death is another way out I guess." Zero replied in all seriousness while the others around him took a step back.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" Kaito said running at Zero who turned towards him and moved out of the way before he was killed by the raging Kaito. Zero managed to dodge every single one of Kaito's charges until a trick was played and it looked as though there were two of him, looking to hit right for a second he was caught between Kaito and a wall. Meanwhile, the day class girls were screaming in excitement and even the night class was shocked at the playful side of the hunter. Both boys had many fans and everyone was watching as Zero and Kaito bantered back and forth throwing fake insults and attacks at each other.

"What's the matter Kaito, the grass slowing down your movements?" Zero asked when he got behind the other hunter and tripped him, thanks to his training, Kaito was able to avoid falling on his face and was quickly on the silver-haired hunter again.

"Not at all, what about you? The cold getting to be too much for you Zero?" The brunette asked with a teasing smile.

"Not in the least." Zero replied quickly turning the tables and pinning one of Kaito's hands on his back while holding the other in the air. If Kaito wanted to move he might risk breaking one of his arms if not both. Therefore he deciding to use his feet to get Zero's hands off. By kicking behind him blindly, he felt the hands loosen for a moment only which he used to get out of Zero's grasp and grab his waist holding the other in the air. He smirked knowing Zero was trying to figure something out.

"You know there is no escape from this right?" He asked before he felt his arms slacken and Zero used his legs as a springboard and flipped off the older boy.

"What were you saying? I don't believe I caught that." Zero told him with a smirk on his face, getting his "older brother" out of his comfort zone was too much fun. Before either of them could make another move a gunshot went off making everyone turn to a pissed of Yagari walking towards them.

"I swear the two of you will one day be the death of me!" He shouted as the younger hunters were avoiding their master's wrath.

"Zero started it!" Kaito said pointing at the silver-haired teen.

"And we both know that's not true!" Zero shot back and before they could get into another banter, both were smacked over the heads by their master.

"Ow! Master that hurt!" Kaito whined rubbing his head while Zero rolled his eyes.

"And you said you were the older brother in this relationship?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Kaito glared and him before motioning something with his hands that no one else caught. Zero then nodded and while Yagari was looking in the other direction they snuck up behind him and quickly hit his sides making the man jump into the hair startled. Zero and Kaito started laughing as they quickly retreated from their master who was probably going to kill them for that stunt. The aura around Yagari had grown so dark the students backed away from him, however they were staring awestruck at the other two hunters, who were now safely in the trees, still laughing. Hardly anyone had actually seen the silver-haired boy smile and laugh and those who had thought it was a miracle. Now everyone was drooling over him as they did Kaname and the other night class boys.

"Zero could probably turn a straight man gay if he laughed and smiled more often." Yuuki giggled beside her brother as everyone continued watching the three hunters. Soon there were girls fainting because of the sight and others being shipped out because of nosebleeds while watching the two.

"Zero, Kaito if you two will come down now!" Yagari said trying to keep his temper under control and failing. Both boys did as they were told and walked towards their master with innocent looking eyes. "Don't even try giving me that." Yagari nearly spat knowing that he could never hurt his dear students, too badly, especially Zero who was more of his son. "Both of you will come to class tonight and both of you will have some time with me in my office!" He snapped not being able to take the innocent looking eyes before him.

**Number 27. Brothers/Lovers** (We've all read or wrote a twincest/incest fic before. Don't shame me, this was when I first started writing for VK. This is a POV by POV not like how I normally write anymore so that will likely be changed in the future but I was too lazy for now)

By the next morning I was feeling better and was able to get out of bed and follow Zero everywhere like I did when I was a child. Does it seem lame and too much like a little kid? Yes, but I don't care and neither does Zero. "Where are you going?" I asked as Zero was heading out the door.

"Work." He replied reluctantly. I didn't want him to go but I knew he had to so he could support us. It would mean he would have to leave me though and I don't know if I can handle that for the time being.

"Can't you work from home?" I asked walking up to him.

"I don't know, I would have to call the chair-" He started but I cut him off before he finished.

"Then call him and anyone else you have to, just don't leave." I could hear the desperation in my own voice as I begged. After a moment he nodded.

"Alright, I will call him." He said ruffling my hair and heading up to our room. I smiled to myself happy that I got my way, and then rushed upstairs behind him. I heard him typing away and figured he had already called the chairman and whoever else he needed to.

"So you can work from home today then?" I asked him sounding hopeful.

"Yes though I have no idea how I am going to get work done with you here constantly." He teased as I latched onto him again.

"I guess you will have to deal with doing less work then." I said back making him smile.

"I think you should go to a counselor if you think I am going to just deal with getting less work done. Ichiru I am going to have to head to work sometime soon and I'd rather not drag you there with me."

"You never let me go to work with you and I still don't understand why, it's not like I will do anything but sit there in your office or whatever you work in." I protested.

(Zero's POV)

"There are many reasons I don't let you go with me, and yes I work in an office thing, I don't want you to get hurt or anything though." I said looking at him for a moment. Well, most of what I said was true at least. The thing about the office wasn't completely true, I work in a prison cell to be honest and I couldn't have Ichiru down there with me for various reasons. He would be able to see everything for one and if that wasn't bad enough he would know what the chairman was really like. It would mortify him to no end. I thought looking at my brother who pulled up a chair beside me and was watching my every move like some sort of intent observer or scientist. "Are you trying to make sense of all this stuff?" I asked looking at his overly concentrated face, it was rather amusing to watch.

"Yes and I don't get any of it." He said with a defeated sigh. I chuckled before continuing to type on my most recent agreement form. "I don't get it, how do you keep everything straight?" He asked leaning on my shoulder.

**Number 28. Sacrifices**

If there was one thing Kuran Kaname really didn't like, it was not knowing things. Especially when those things revolved around the being that literally needed him to keep on living day to day as he did. As fate, or Satan, would have it said being was undeniably the most stubborn entity he had even come across! Not only that but he was a loner, most people didn't want to get near him and Kaname wondered if he purposefully kept up those murderous walls up just so no one would dare to pry open the doors of his closet containing all his secrets and skeletons. Kiryuu Zero was a struggling boy with tragic early life to say the least. His parents had been murdered, his brother taken from him, and he himself turned into a vampire. Going through all that before the age of ten made the kid something of a non-trusting recluse according to most everyone on campus that knew the truth. But Kaname always suspected there was way more to all of Zero's seemingly finalized stories and not knowing was killing him on the inside. He would find out, that was a promise more than death itself. "Kaname-sama?" Takuma questioned as he knocked on the president's door. There was no verbal reply but the door opened for the vice president noble.

"Takuma." he replied, though the other didn't say anything more the noble proceeded to speak.

"It has been brought to my attention. via the Council, there is a supposed battle going to break out in the near future." he announced with a frown.

"Is it clear where this battle is going to take place?" the vampire prince questioned with a mental sigh.

"Yes, which is why it is going to be a problem, it is supposedly going to be on academy grounds, and I believe the hunters here are going to be on the front lines." Takuma dully informed. Kaname turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who is after what at the academy?" he questioned.

"It seems there is a group of rogue vampires most likely with a pureblood behind them who have decided to strike here; after going after the Hunter's Association they didn't find what, or more likely who they were looking for. It is unclear to the Council still." came the reply.

**Number 29. Silver Soul Bond **(Ichiru shows up in this fic too but later on, it goes down a bit of a strange path)

"Kaname-sama, I'm sorry to bother you but the Headmaster is requesting to see you." Ichijo Takuma, Kaname's loyal friend and right-hand man, announced from the door.

"Thank you Takuma, tell him I will go to the sun dorms in a little while, I would like to speak with him in his office." the pureblood replied as easy as he could. Takuma bowed and left the room as Kaname popped a blood tablet in his mouth. After that he left his room and hoped he could find the hunter.

"What was Kaname-sama so angry over?" Senri Shiki, cousin of the pureblood and boyfriend of Takuma, questioned seeing the blond make it back down to the rest of the nobles alive.

"Zero-kun I would assume, it seems he is nowhere in sight and probably starving." came the reply, Takuma sighed sympathetically. Despite that Zero was hated by most vampires, and day class girls, even some hunters, he could see there was a side of Zero that was kind and caring. 'He probably would act different if his little brother was still around.' he thought looking up into the night sky.

"Tsk. Kaname-sama needs to just kill him already, he's not worth the stress." Aido Hanabusa, loyal noble and pain in the ass for most, voiced from where he was mixing some science test tube no doubt to try on Zero if he could get that far.

"As much as I hate to agree with this buffoon, the hunter isn't worth the air we breathe." Souen Ruka, known as the bitch of the school, agreed. Takuma sighed and continued to watch out the window as Kaname was returning, he was much happier than when he had left so Takuma assumed he had indeed found Zero somewhere and the meeting with Cross Kaien was either forgotten or went in his favor somehow.

"Welcome back Kaname-sama." the room chorused as the pureblood walked back inside. Kaname nodded and stood at the head of the room clearly asking for everyone's attention.

**Number 30. Silver Rose**

"Yuuki-chan! Kaname-kun! I have an announcement for you two!" Cross Kaien, the headmaster of the school and a well-known ex-hunter turned pacifist and coexistence activist, bounded over to the two purebloods with a look of joy on his face.

"What is it headmaster?" Yuuki questioned with a kind smile to the man who she viewed as something of a father-figure.

"There is a new pureblood showing in town in a night or so, he is bringing a small group of nobles that are loyal to him...or something like that. Anyway, they will be staying here at Cross Academy and I would like the night class to show up at the welcoming ceremony. Of course with his arrival, the attention of the hunters are not in any way lacking so I assume the head of the association and his most trusted and skilled hunters will be there as well." Kaien announced with a thinned out smile, he approved coexistence between humans and vampires sure, but vampire and hunter coexistence was something totally different and on a new level of complicated in comparison.

"Does that mean Zero will be there?" Yuuki questioned with a slightly worried look, Kaien nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh wonderful, we're going to have a war before anything can even happen." Souen Ruka, the least liked noble of the group, piped up with a scoff and a flip of her hair.

"Zero may not be friendly by any means, but he is professional, with the head of the association there I honestly doubt his attention will be anywhere close to on the vampires. Trust in his occupation if not his attitude." Kaien advised before he turned and headed off to the sun dorms.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." Aido mumbled once the ex-hunter was out of earshot.

"Anyway, I wonder what the new pureblood is like. Do you know him onii-san?" Yuuki changed the topic easily to her brother.

"I do not, I wasn't aware that there was another pureblood expected to arrive in Japan much less Cross Academy." Kaname replied as the night class filed back into their dorms and were dismissed to do as they wished.

"That is quite strange that the council knew nothing of this, if they did just receive notice I bet they're in a frenzy right now." Ichijo Takuma, the vise president and Kaname's best friend as well as the grandson of the head of the vampire council, sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't doubt that, still it is strange that there is a pureblood I have never met just randomly showing up in this area of Japan and staying here. I almost wonder if they have an alternate motive." Kaname mumbled glancing at Yuuki sightly.

"It's possible, but we also do not know the age of this pureblood. He could be very young and unknowing still about this area perhaps he was sent here for one reason or another." Akatsuki Kain, Aido's older cousin and a noble born with the ability to control fire, noted from his place on the couch. Takuma hummed and nodded.

"I for one am excited about their arrival, it'll be nice to have some new company." Yuuki smiled brightly wondering about the nobles in the new pureblood's group. The other vampires just looked at her briefly and dismissed her comment, Yuuki was still young compared to them. She wasn't as aware of the harsh realities that came with the arrival of unknown pureblood vampires yet.

Yuuki and the night class gathered around the door of the building that they were supposed to be having the welcoming party at. The vampires showed up first, everyone was dressed in their best attire with polite greetings to each other. The head of the association pulled up in a large black car with his most trusted at his side. The hunters said nothing but the glares spoke volumes. The only ones who seemed less than interested were Takamiya Kaito and Wakaba Sayori who were standing to the side of Zero. Said hunter was dressed nicer than Yuuki had ever seen him, it almost as though he was a different person the way he mingled cooly with other hunters. Zero even has his own group of followers it looked like. 'I've never seen Zero so professional before, if he did that at school who knows how much of a posse he would gain.' Yuuki thought as she shamelessly stared at the hunter and his friends.

"Yuuki-san, how are you doing tonight? I have to say that this came as quite a surprise for us. I didn't know there were purebloods coming." Sayori greeted her best friend, although she was an information gatherer more than anything in the Hunter's Association she was one of the most trusted hunters on the inner field.

"Yes, we had no idea either until the Headmaster told us after class the other night. I had no idea Zero was so different with others from the association. Who are the ones following him like shadows?" Yuuki asked tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, Zero's really only that way because the head is here. Normally he locks himself away in a room to file reports and to get away from everyone. Only a select few does he actually choose to converse with on a basis but since the head is here things are different. As for his shadows, those seven are his students. Let me tell you they are skilled beyond skilled. For the past four years Zero has been personally training them each one on one in their own specific skill types. I can't really go into more detail but I'm sure Zero will tell you if you ask." Sayori replied as Zero and Kaito were called to the head's side. "The pureblood must be arriving soon, the head is gathering his most able hunters by him." Sayori observed looking over to the group of elite hunters.

"I see, Kaito, Zero, Touga and the seven shadows are all over there. They must be incredible hunters then." Yuuki mumbled watching Zero calmly cast his soul-seeing gaze at different vampires around the room.

"You got that right, they're more amazing than even I know of I'm sure. Touga-sensei can really go on about Zero for hours if given the chance sometimes it's hard to remember that he is only Zero's teacher not his father." Sayori replied with a fond smile. Yuuki watched as the head of the association nodded to his hunters and they all dispersed around the room in different locations. Zero was closest to her and the night class with Kaito not too far away.

"It's starting." Kaname announced from behind the girls. Sayori and Yuuki looked over to see everyone who was previously seated standing in an orderly fashion. The aura of pureblood vampires and highly skilled nobles filled the surrounding area. The doors opened to reveal a noble vampire young woman, a little older than Yuuki by the looks of it, her long black hair reaching past her hips which black jeans clung onto with a belt. Her top was laced and black, her skin was snow white and her eyes showed neither warmth or cold to anyone they gazed upon. That was until she spotted a silver-haired hunter. Kaname looked between the vampire who was staring at him and the hunter who was staring in the opposite direction out the window, it took a few minutes before the girl tore her gaze away as the other nobles of her group filed inside. Among them was a tall blonde with shining violet-blue eyes that looked to be filled with passion, love and expression. His smile was bright and loving to everyone, Kaname didn't miss that he too looked and paused as his eyes passed over Zero and then whispered something to the previous noble who nodded.

"Wow, that one really looks like Aido doesn't he..." Sayori mumbled to Yuuki gazing at the blonde feeling her cheeks flare slightly when her eyes were caught by his and he winked ever so slightly at her.

"He seems to be something of a flirt too. Much like our resident lady-killer over here." Yuuki giggled and watched as a handsome black-haired male walked in behind the blonde. His eyes were the color of red wine and he looked to be very proper even compared to the other nobles. Behind him was a pair of twins it looked like. Both were blond, blue-eyed girls with similar outfits on. The only way Yuuki could tell one from the other was the one had wavy hair and the other's hair was stick straight.

"Oh my, twins, that will be fun I'm sure." Aido whispered from somewhere to the side of the girls. Yuuki rolled her eyes and Sayori shook her head slightly at the ice-wielding noble. Behind them followed a raven-haired noble with a sword hanging from his side, his eyes were guarded but not unkind, clinging onto his hand was a small blond with blue eyes looking around curiously and filled with smiles of wonder.

"I wonder if those two are brothers..." Sayori commented crossing her arms in thought. Yuuki hummed and nodded. "So those four must be purebloods then? I didn't know there would be more than just one of them." she noted with wide eyes as a young girl scampered out and joined the black haired one standing to the side. After her came two young boys of pureblood status, and then a third who looked to be Kaname's age also of pureblood status and clearly the leader of the group. He held the hand of a young girl with black hair and black eyes much like the first girl only she was a pureblood as well.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many purebloods in one group before. I'm curious as to where they come from." Kaname wondered aloud seeing the oldest pureblood's eyes fixated on a figure by the window. 'I also have to wonder why they are all so interested in Kiryuu-kun, do they pose a threat I should warn him of?' he added in thought.

"Now that everyone has come in, I proudly announce the arrival of the Takashi Clan and their loyal nobles. Please, everyone, welcome them and mingle." Ichijou Asato smiled and bowed to the group of vampires before speaking to the crowd before him. "We do hope you enjoy your stay here, I have been told you will be staying at Cross Academy with my trusted grandson and our prince Kuran Kaname, princess Kuran Yuuki, as well as the other nobles. Please if you need anything do not hesitate to call on the council, we are here to serve." Asato bowed to the eldest pureblood who nodded and thanked the noble.

'Oh they serve you alright, they serve you a huge ass headache.' Takuma snorted to no one. His grandfather was one hell of a piece of work that's for sure.

**Number 31. Cross Academy**

"Did Juri tell you?" Ichiru asked as they entered the waiting room, Zero was well known at the hospital for helping out on occasional deliveries and medical care help. The trio had no trouble getting through the security checks because of him.

"No." Came the reply simply, though Zero didn't offer the actual reason he knew causing Ichiru to huff. He swore his brother had some supernatural power when it came to certain things. Zero wasn't a child genius, but he learned quickly and did things efficiently, so much so that he skipped up two grades and entirely skipped his elementary years.

"Zero, Ichiru, so glad you two could make it!" Haruka's voice sounded as he greeted the boys like family, which in all honesty they basically were to him, and shook hands with Kai.

"Yes, we're glad we could make it as well." Zero smiled back to him as the boys' mother walked out of the labor room.

"You can all come inside now, Kaname has been born." She smiled after hugging her sons. Stella Kiryuu was the basis of beauty with long silver hair and amethyst eyes, Zero took after most of her features only he had the build of his father, Ichiru was the opposite, he appeared nearly terrifying to those who made him angry but to most people he was soft and gentle as his mother was.

"He's beautiful." Haruka commented looking down at his dark chocolate haired son who had been placed in his arms as soon as they entered the room. Soon the child was passed to Zero, to witch Kaname opened his re wine colored eyes and looked at intently.

"And my brother is ogling a baby, that's one for the yearbook." Ichiru mumbled in the background to which Zero rolled his eyes at and ignored, for now.

"Kaname, it suits you well." Zero told the child who reached up and grabbed a hold of Zero's hair gently.

"I think he likes you," Juri chuckled from the bed as Kaname was brought back to her, though it took a minor effort to get him to let go of Zero.

"Good, I much prefer that to him hating me as most do Ichiru." Zero replied with a smile leaving the bedside as the adults laughed and Ichiru rolled his eyes.

Kaname's arrival apparently started a trend, three months later the Kiryuu family was called to attend the birth of Sara Shirabuki. The young girl, who was also placed in Zero's arms soon after her father's, simply smiled at Zero with crystal blue eyes and golden blonde hair framing an angelic face. Zero knew she was going to be an experience to have around. Not a year later were the births of Kain Akatsuki, a calm and collected boy, Ichijo Takuma, whose smile literally brightened the room and all its participants, as well as Senri Shiki, who decided sleeping on Zero's shoulder was the best invention since breathing air. A year later came Aido Hanabusa, who was calm for less than two minutes before he started screaming in the ear of his mother, and Souen Ruka, whose birth took nearly three hours because of her stubbornness. Two months after that came Toya Rima, small compared to most children but fully functioning and healthy regardless, Seiren, who was quiet and compliant with everything. A year after all of them Kuran Yuki was also welcomed into the vampire world. Zero had become the go-to for everything the kids needed, teaching, babysitting, visits and even meals. Ichiru laughed at his brother about it on numerous occasions, as long as the kids weren't around, but his brother always ignored him and moved along with whatever he was doing. "They're thinking about sending them to school soon. One that's run by Cross Kaien." Zero told Ichiru as he closed the door to the house after Sara and Kaname left with their parents.

"Cross Kaien? Isn't that guy a little...I dunno, crazy to put it politely?" Ichiru asked looking up from his food that Zero had set out for him. Zero smiled at him and nodded slightly. Kaien Cross was an ex-hunter and a fabulous hunter he was but the man was almost legally deemed a lunatic more than once.

**Number 32. Life in the Moon Dorms **(There are a lot of OCs in this once but the main characters are still centric)

Kuran Kaname, Kuran Yuuki, Ichijo Takuma, Senri Shiki, Toya Rima, Seiren, Souen Ruka, Kain Akatsuki, and Aido Hanabusa were all standing in headmaster Cross Kaien's office. They were the new students to Cross Academy. Kaname, the pureblood and leader of the group, listened partially in on what the flamboyant man was going off about. "So as you all know you will be in the moon dorms because you're vampires, the president is currently out but he should be arriving sometime around when your class starts. Other than that, why don't we head over to meet the perfects of the school who escort you to and from class as well as keep the lines of fans from running you all over." Kaien smiled and beckoned the group of students outside his office.  
"Headmaster, you called for us?" a voice asked as two young girls walked up, both were of average height and dressed in casual clothing.  
"Ah, perfect timing you two! Yes I wanted to introduce the two of you to the new members of the night class that I gave you the profiles for earlier this week." he smiled gesturing to the group behind him, both girls nodded and bowed.  
"Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Gaashi, I'm a second year." the first girl said stepping forward, her deep purple hair was tied into medium length pigtails and there were little black devil horns sticking up from a headband embedded in the strands. Narrow tan eyes framed with square glasses looked at each of the students with a criticizing gaze, golden rocks connected by a string choked her neck; hardly matching the light blue and white laced corset wrapped tightly around her torso. A gray and gold buckled belt kept skinny white jeans on her hips, covering the tops of tan boots with chocolate brown laces.  
"My name is Saki, Gaashi's partner and also a second year here," the second girl started, unlike Gaashi she was shy and kept her voice quiet. Her blue hair was cut short and decorated with a deep blue rose surrounded by black lace sewed onto a headband. Grape purple eyes were wide and innocent contrasting to pale skin, though not as pale as the vampires. A deep blue shirt with bright blue lacing and fishnet sleeves covered the top of a matching bright blue long skirt with a deep blue piece of cloth tied in a knot on the side. Blue heels on her feet decorated with a teal blue buckle on each side, overall she was a very well dressed and seemingly wealthy girl.  
"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Kaname nodded to the both of them politely but it was a distantly polite gesture.  
"Well then, since you're all introduced, Gaashi, Saki, why don't you take them to the moon dorms so they can put down their things. Also, tell the night class that their president is on his way back." Kaien smiled looking at the softened and lightly blushing faces of both girls as the president was mentioned.  
"Of course, Kaien-san. See you tomorrow." Saki smiled as Gaashi lead the way out of the sun dorms.  
"Sigh, now the fans have even more of a reason to come out here and be impossible to manage," Gaashi sighed with irritation. "We need another person on the disciplinary committee." she added, Saki smiled sympathetically but said nothing.  
"The school works two ways as you probably know, we will come and get you for class and the president will explain how the crossover works. U-um it's very loud and filled with people, we ask kindly that you not engage too much with the day class fans for your own sake." Saki started as she opened the gates and knocked on the door of the moon dorms.  
"Saki-chan? To what do we owe the pleasure?" a brown haired level B noble vampire asked, distantly polite, as he opened the door. He was tall and pale as well as stoic but had a welcoming aura around him, beckoning the students inside he called for the attention of the entirety of the moon dorms. "You must be the new students we have been told about, I am Takamiya Kaito, the vise president of the moon dorms." he introduced bowing slightly to Kaname.  
"It's a pleasure to be brought into the moon dorms, Cross Academy's most praised group of students." Takuma smiled shaking hands with Kaito, as a level B noble himself and a right-hand man for a pureblood, the two shared a type of valued connection.  
"It's a pleasure to have you here, as you probably know the president isn't here at the moment but in his stead I'll give you a tour of the moon dorms." Kaito replied turning towards the two perfects.  
"Oh, Kaito-san, the headmaster said to tell you and the rest of the moon dorms that he is on his way back." Gaashi said as she and Saki bowed once again and headed for the door. Kaito's eyes widened slightly and looked towards the rest of his classmates.  
"I suppose we should clean up then," he replied with a tone of urgency then turned to a small framed, short honey brown haired, level B noble. "Sayori-chan, will you please give them the tour?" he asked, the girl nodded and walked up to the group bowing slightly.  
"My name is Wakaba Sayori, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, please follow me and I'll show you to the hall and rooms you will be staying in." she nearly whispered, the rest of the moon dorms went into a near frenzy in order to clean the place up for the president. "U-um Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama, we were not told if you would be rooming together or not s-so the president has two rooms set up but you don't need to use both of them. T-the rest of you have been paired up." she added nodding to two vampires mopping the balcony as they passed.  
"This president must be a pretty big deal if he causes this much commotion just be returning to the academy." Aido mused lightly to Kain as Sayori was showing Ruka and Rima their room and pointing out the schedule as well as their uniforms.  
"The president is a big deal, the entire academy bows to him like no other celebrity on Earth." another student replied as she passed by, "Kiryuu-sama is not a force to be reckoned with, my name is Tsui Haruka by the way I'm rooming with a girl named Seiren from your group I was told." she added coming to a stop and wiping a mahogany table in the hallway with polish. She was dressed in a light brown skirt with a bright red stripe on the waist, milk chocolate brown boots were zipped to her thighs covering the majority of the pale skin on her legs. Her shirt was cut off less than halfway down her torso, sleeveless laced with dark brown strings contrasting the pale red of the middle sections of the shirt but matching the black sides and back. Trimmed with a honey gold ribbon matching two identical bands on her arms and a deep brown ascot tied tightly around her neck. Her hair was a milk brown and surprisingly went well with crystal blue eyes, darker than Aido's, decorated with a dark and even darker brown bow in her hair. The new students looked at her as though asking her to tell them more, she simply smiled and continued polishing the desk.  
After the new additions to the night class were shown their rooms and tried on uniforms to make sure everything fit and if not were adjusted, everyone dispersed into different sections of the moon dorms. The majority of what was assumed to be the dorm president's inner circle were stationed in the living room with the new students. "So then, how are the classes here?" Yuuki asked looking over to Kaito, the boy shrugged before answering.  
"Well, considering we don't exactly practice normal school subjects, I say they're fairly easy. Basically what we do is develop blood tablets and test different things to make coexistence more than just an ideal reality, of course we do have to go through some classes such as history and a variety of science and math classes but those aren't such a big deal."  
"That depends on who you're talking to, I find the chemistry classes difficult and I've taken two years of it." Haruka huffed crossing her arms as she walked out from the kitchen with a bottle of water and a blood tablet. "Currently we're trying to create a blood tablet that works on level D vampires without there being gagging, burning, dizziness, nausea and other side effects aside from not being able to take them at all." she added with a sigh.  
"Unfortunately even with all our resources we haven't been able to succeed in that department and we're not exactly sure why. So far we've come up with that it has something to do with certain enzymes in a level D's blood cells that apparently mutate when they turn to a level D which makes them unable to take the pill...but we haven't found a way to cure it as of yet." another noble girl spoke up from where she stood at the bookshelf, she had introduced herself as Suei Sayo earlier to the group. Light maroon hair was tied into largely looped pigtails hanging to her shoulders, her bangs were messy but cut so she could still see, a white ribbon hung around her neck holding a polished amber stone in the middle matching the tan crop sweater she wore over a pure white dress that went only slightly down her thighs. A white and tan ribbon was clipped into her hair matching white socks that came nearly up to her knees and tan open-toed heels were strapped together with a golden buckle. She was a level B noble as well as Haruka.  
"It's also partially irritating that while there are many level E vampires out there, it's actually hard to find a level D around here now. The hunters do well on their jobs but there have been occasions where I would have liked to use the cells of a level D in order to help the research move along." Tsui Keiku, Haruka's older brother, called softly from where he sat next to Kaito. He too was a level B noble however unlike his sister he possessed off silver hair and was dressed in black jeans with a gray button-down shirt. He also had piercing blue eyes which matched an electric blue crystal that hung against his chest and black sneakers with blue lacing.  
"That's generally how the classes are if that answers your question Yuuki-sama." Shai Lisaki, a level B noble with blood red eyes and light blue hair dressed in a deep red and tan skirt with a matching shirt that hung off her shoulders, tan slip-on shoes went with her pale honey complexion as did the blood red ribbon tied around her neck matching the red rose with tan lacing hairband. Yuuki nodded to her and smiled slightly.  
'The vampires here are so different from what Kaname-niisan's inner circle is like. Everything seems less...stiff? I wonder if that is the doing of the pureblood here.' she thought hearing a car pull up in the distance.  
"Ah, the president is back. I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet you all, Lisaki-chan will you go get Ichiru-sama?" Kaito asked standing up and walking to the window. The girl nodded and vanished without a second to lose.  
"Ichiru-sama?" Aido asked looking at the nobles that were in the room for an explanation.  
"Oh yes, should have mentioned that, our president has a younger brother named Kiryuu Ichiru he too is a pureblood but he's nowhere as strong or controlled as his brother is. Generally, he locks himself away while his brother is gone and we don't know why. But yes, you should probably meet him too." Moroshi Jaren, as the level B noble introduced himself, once he got out of the shower and changed into gray jeans with an open yellow-tan sleeveless shirt that had a black belt around the waist to keep it in place. A bright lime green stone hung from a leather string around his neck and his black mass of hair was swept carelessly behind him with a towel causing it to fall in all sorts of strange angles. He wore light yellow-tan sneakers with black laces though according to Kaiku he normally went shoeless around the dorms. Kain could tell they would be good friends the first time he lay eyes on narrow lime green stoic ones that evenly matched his gaze.  
"You called Jaren-san?" a polite soft voice asked from the top of the stairs, there stood a boy looking to be about the age of thirteen with silver hair and steel lilac eyes. The entire group of vampires turned and bowed to the young pureblood before the door opened to reveal the president of the moon dorms and an extremely powerful aura.  
"Welcome back, Zero-sama." the entirety of the moon dorms chorused and bowed making way for the pureblood.  
"Thank you everyone, the dorms look very good I'm impressed you were able to clean it so thoroughly on such short notice." came a smooth tenor voice as the male took off his coat and handed it to Lisaki who bowed and vanished once again. Like Ichiru, Zero had silver hair only his eyes were a brighter and more intense lilac than his little brother's. Kaname felt a shiver go down his spine when those eyes were staring directly at him. "It's a pleasure to see the new students in the moon dorms, I hope you have been shown to your rooms and the headmaster hasn't talked your ears off. As you know I am the moon dorm president Kiryu Zero, older brother to Ichiru and head of the class. I look forward to becoming more acquainted with you all." he announced with an undertone of amusement at the looks on all their faces. Zero wasn't oblivious to the reasons humans, hunters and vampires alike compared him to that of a god. He possessed both the beauty and personality of one, not to mention the power as well.  
"It's a pleasure to be here Zero-sama." Kaname and his group chorused back and bowed out of respect.  
"Nii-san, will you be staying for a while now?" Ichiru asked clutching onto his brother's pant leg, Zero's eyes softened for him and placed a hand in silver tresses.  
"Yes, I will be. Have you been in your room the entire time I was gone?" Zero answered raising an eyebrow at the younger pureblood. Ichiru blushed slightly and his face into Zero's shirt to avoid the sympathetic looks of everyone else. Zero mentally sighed and looked at Kaito. "There have been reports of a band of level Es out in town, Keiku, Haruka and Sayo, will you go check that? Kaito there are some reports on my desk upstairs." he announced looking to the rest of the class with a nod, they nodded at their silent dismissal and went back to whatever they had been previously doing. Kaito headed upstairs and the three nobles headed out the door to see to the level E predicament.  
"What's for dinner?" Ichiru asked eventually pulling away from his older brother, Zero shrugged in reply and told him to pick out a recipe for him to make for dinner. Ichiru smiled and walked off with a nod.  
"Apologies for all of you coming into a somewhat chaotic environment, though you're probably all used to it judging by your status'." Zero said looking behind him, seeing that the group looked still very out of place he added, "Make yourselves at home, after all you will be staying here for Satan knows how long." then walked off into the kitchen.

**A/N: **Alright like I said this is probably going to be the second to last chapter for this e-notebook at least until I have new plot ideas and other inspiration to explode with more VK fictions. In case you guys do read for other fandoms I will probably be posting something similar for Free, Fairy Tail, OHHC, Fruits Basket, D. Gray-Man and Diabolik Lovers. If you're interested in any of those then I encourage you to keep an eye on my page in the future. Lastly, I wanted to once again thank everyone for all your support and the reviews you're giving me. I'm actually getting a fairly decent spread of fictions that I didn't necessarily expect but I'm super happy with how this is going. I love meeting and talking to you guys personally, that's just me, I like to keep it real and keep it communicative so thank you for allowing me to do that. After my last chapter, I'll likely leave it up for a few days before I post an announcement/first chapter of the fiction that I'm moving forward with so expect for my account not to be all that active until then. I look forward to reading your comments and seeing the results, and hope you all have a wonderful day, evening, night or morning! ~Len


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello hello you've come to the end and thank you so much! As I said in my last chapter's a/n this will be my last chapter for this notebook until I finish the next fic or get more ideas for possible plots and write them out. This is always happening but I won't post anything more on these until I get the next full fic out which (if you followed Actor and dealt with my inconsistent updating) could be from here to well into three years from now. It does take me a while to write a full fiction up to my standards to post for other people, I don't care who you are I want the best quality that I can manage going out to everyone. In short, my process takes time and my fictions tend to be longer rather than shorter. If you're willing to follow me come hell or high water I really want to thank and appreciate you so so so much. I hope you enjoy these last few and I'll get back to you soon!

**Number 33. Amethyst Beauty **(A salon/model AU)

He had been searching everywhere for his best friend, and little sister. " 'Don't worry, we'll only be gone for thirty minutes!' she said." Kuran Kaname growled to himself as he searched street after street of this small town he didn't know the name of. His sister, Kuran Yuuki, insisted they needed to stop in this town for a photo shoot because she adored the small river that ran in the countryside. Kaname agreed after being endlessly begged and booked a hotel room for them and their camera crew. Though he wasn't paying for them, they would be staying for two weeks in the small town. Yuuki and Ichijo Takuma, one of their best childhood friends and grandson of the Chairman that Kaname and his sister modeled for, had taken off from the hotel in order to find a place for their shoot the following evening. Yuuki told her brother they would be back in half an hour and yet here Kaname was three hours later with no sign of his sister or friend. On top of that it looked as though it was going to start raining any minute and since it was nearly midnight everything was closed. With another sigh as he felt the wet drops start hitting his head, Kaname slowed to a walk and stopped under a bus stop for a break. He had no clue where he was anymore. Nor did he know how to get back to his hotel. 'Well, Fuck.' The usually prim and proper man thought to himself, seeing a lone store light just a few blocks down he decided to head there for refuge and maybe ask for directions while he was there.

"Welcome, may I help you?" A soft kind voice questioned after Kaname walked inside, looking around momentarily the brunette's eyes landed on a silver-haired male standing by the counter. Kaname paused, looking into amethyst-colored hues that seemed to glow.

"Ah, yes, I was looking for my little sister and a friend...and I've apparently gotten a bit lost with it being so dark and the weather as unpleasant as it is. Could you possibly give me directions to Arkine Studios?" The brunette asked, giving the other male one of his million dollar smiles. The other smiled back, a bit shyly, and nodded before leading Kaname to a window.

"Sure thing, you're in luck that it's not too far from here. You want to go down this street and take a left at the second light. From there walk over the bridge and Arikine is on your right. The sign is pretty hard to miss even in rain such as this." The smooth tenner voice calmly instructed the taller male. Kaname nodded and committed the directions to memory so he could put them to use.

"Thank you, um..." The model trailed off, not knowing the other's name. The silverette smiled, a small amount of amusement in his eyes, and held out his hand.

"Zero, Kiryuu Zero, and it's no trouble at all." There was just something about him Kaname couldn't place.

"Well, Zero, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kaname, Kuran Kaname." He replied taking the offered hand and shaking it, noting how smooth the skin was. 'Like silk.' He thought with a fond mental smile. Deciding to leave before his brain came up with more things to take note of Kaname bowed and headed out the door.

**Number 34. Fight for You, But Promise Me**

Before the silverette could reach the door he broke the silence. "You're tired, Zero." The statement was so simple and yet it seemed to catch everyone off guard still. Kaname frowned looking at the silent teen wondering if he would argue. Instead, the young yet seasoned hunter gave a dry laugh.

"Tired? I was tired six years ago, when I first got handed over to Cross from the association like an old doll to be tossed. By the time I entered high school officially I was forcing far more energy than I had through my body just to get up every day. I was exhausted. With the battles with Shizuka, Ichiru, Rido spent every last bit of energy or real fight I had I had in me. now? It's been five years since then. I work with muscle memory and robotic thoughts, what happens when you lose your strength?" He questioned back, never lifting his eyes from the spot on the floor they were fixed to.

"You break." Another simple statement. "But you can't afford to break because the association still sees you as active. You're wearing yourself down to the end, until you meet your end because you can't move forward anymore." The light brunette furthered after a pause.

"Exactly. I'll keep going, everything goes like clockwork no matter what condition I'm in. Until one day I'm too slow on the trigger, until I stop for good. Then it's over." Zero sighed, and Kaname finally saw the true weight of the years Zero had carried in his shoulders. What it took for this boy to keep things in order at school, struggle with his internal and external nightmares. Everyone always commented on Zero's stubbornness and constant fight mentality but Kaname finally understood how hard it was for Zero to keep up that will for the people around him.

'We're the lucky ones. Not him.' He concluded eventually with the painful realization that none of the vampires, nor Cross, Touga, Kaito or even Yuki noticed how taxing Zero's life had suddenly become. Within only moments he had a world on his shoulders he had no wish to be a part of. The nobles and Kaname himself only gave Zero shit, they only degraded him for his status and used him for their sick twisted games. They hated a being that was barely able to stand at the end of each day and yet still carried out their duties. And here walks in this stranger, this vampire with no real connection to the Council or hunters and he sees it all. He singlehanded laid out on the table what no one ever looked for. Zero was done. His will to fight was lost. He wanted rest.

"Zero, I will free you from this. The association, your duties, your stress...I will take it all away. But it will take time and you have to promise me something." The pureblood, one they didn't even know by name, was going to take more action than any of them had in order to give Zero a life back. Kaname couldn't help but feel jaded, almost personally called out like he should have done something sooner. And he should have. Zero was still a vampire technically under Kaname's order, but that didn't mean protection couldn't go two ways, Kaname protected his nobles. He should have done the same to the person he was using as protection for all those years. Now it was far too late, someone else was stepping in because of his lack of action.

"And what is that you want from me." Zero's voice was laced with exhaustion, his body fatigued, everything about him seemed suddenly so dull.

"I need you to fight alongside me. Not for me, not for anyone else. Zero, I need you to fight for you. For your own life and future." There was a grand silence, between this pureblood and the level D hunter that once claimed he would never trust a fanged being. Yet slowly Zero lifted his eyes from the floor and stared straight ahead.

"If you're asking this of me, I want a promise in return." He voiced, marginally more lifelike than before but it was something. He took the other's silence as a prompting and finally turned his head to look at the vampire posed still mid-walk down the stairs of the moon dorms. Lilac-amethyst eyes, trained on honey-colored orbs, held the smallest glimmer of hope in them. An emotion not connected to the teen very often. "Promise me you'll be there when it's all over."

"I promise, to catch you when you fall and to be there when you are able to breathe without obligation. I'll be there for better or worse, come war or paradise." He answered, Zero's eyes closed for a moment and reopened again. A silent thank you before he turned and opened the door allowing the moonlight to grace his features on his way back to the sun dorms. After he left the pureblood nodded to a crying Cross in the corner of the main room, then to Kaname and Yuki before he vanished back up the stairs to his room. Still having yet to give anyone his name.

**Number 35. Someone to Lean On** (Another semi-crap shoot that will need a lot of reworking; also written POV by POV)

Zero Kiryuu had left Cross Academy, though he was still a level D when he left the person he moved in with changed that. As soon as Yuki found out her dear brother had disappeared without a trace she went frantic trying to find him. Unfortunately, that was easier to envision than to do, with the aid of an unexpected source and the academy vampires will she be able to find Zero? What is Zero himself hiding from them and who is he living with now?

* * *

(Yuki's POV)

I have been running around for hours in search of him, it was almost time for crossover and he's still missing! 'Zero! Where the hell are you?!' I am so going to rip him limb from limb when I find him! The girls have already started their screaming and I can't get them to leave without his help.  
"Yuki!" a voice called out to me causing me to stop suddenly and whip around, standing there was my best friend Wakaba Sayori, she was not only my dorm mate but also in most of my classes. Although she didn't know about the vampires that lived and roamed around Cross Academy as its ever praised Night Class, she was very helpful and super smart. Along with Kiryuu Zero, the idiot I've been trying to find and my adopted older brother by a series of unfortunate events in his life, she's at the top of the class. "Yuki are you even listening to me?" Yori sighed as my attention snapped back to her. I smiled and scratched the back of my head.  
"U-um of course I was, you were talking about...um..l-lunch? Next week?" I fumbled trying to find something that Yori is always talking about, although I realized that's difficult since I'm generally always the one talking when we're together.  
"You're such a bad lier Yuki, I was telling you that I'm taking over for Kiryuu-kun tonight. The headmaster came and told me so this evening." she answered which completely stole my attention, mind you Zero hates vampires with a passion that burns brighter than the sun in the middle of the day in summer however he's never completely skipped out on going to crossover with me. He could as well be dying and still go to crossover.  
"Is something wrong with Zero? Did headmaster say where he was?" I asked rapidly, of course I was worried I mean Zero never takes a break or casual vacation. Even when he goes on missions for the dreaded Hunters Association he's never missed a day. The only plausible outcome I could come up with would be that he's too sick to move or that he is having a bloodlust attack and is suffering because he refuses to take blood from anyone.  
"No he didn't say, but he was on the phone with Yagari-san right after he talked to me; they were talking about Kiryuu-kun but I couldn't catch what they were saying." I sighed in relief and nodded, if headmaster was talking to Zero's former hunting master that probably meant they were on a mission.  
"Alright, well I hope you're ready to work hard because those girls never listen to me." I smiled, Yori looked a little nervous but nodded and we headed off to the gates together. 'Whatever you're doing Zero, I hope you come back soon and not hurt too badly.' I thought before wiping my mind clean and facing the day class girls.

(Kaien Cross' POV)

"And you have no idea where he is either?" I asked fearing the worst of what it could mean for my dear son Zero.  
"The association has sent a few people out to look for him, but I'll be honest with you Kaien if the kid doesn't want to be found he won't be found. Not everyone can just leave without anyone on campus knowing about it and yet he managed to do just that. He's good enough to know how to evade us all and he wouldn't use that knowledge unless he didn't want to be found. Also if he was dead we would know about it by now." Touga assured me, I sighed and nodded though he couldn't see it. He wasn't wrong, Zero has both the ability and mentality to fight off an attack if he needed to. He wouldn't get captured like some damsel in distress meaning he would have had to leave on his own. If he had died then someone would have found out.  
"It's good to know he's alive...I just wish I knew where. And how am I supposed to break this to Yuki? You know how much she cares for Zero he's like an older brother to her, rather, he is an older brother to her. The only good thing I can see out of this is that he is away from the association and the council at the same time." I replied eventually. Touga gave me a gruff grunt, I smiled a bit at that, it was one of his few ways to express he was worried about something. That was understandable as Zero and he were very close as master and apprentice, the Kiryuu family has trusted the Yagari family for generations to train their children. From what I've been told Kai and Touga were very close friends, I can't imagine what it's like to not only lose your best friend and his wife, but also his second born son and now not know where his firstborn is.  
"Knowing her, that little girl will find out on her own faster than what's expected. If you don't tell her soon then she'll end up learning the hard way, then she'll be mad at you too." he warned, I hummed back through the phone before we bid our goodbyes and hung up.  
'He's right, I'll tell Yuki once she and Sayori are done at the crossover. Speaking of, It would be wise to tell Kaname as well since he is, technically speaking, in charge of keeping Zero's status in check. Not that it does their relationship any good. Maybe I should see him first...' I thought then nodded to myself and headed out of my office. In a way I found I was more reluctant to tell Kaname about Zero's disappearance than I was Yuki, not only was I telling him first but I'm worried about what he will do about it.  
"You wished to talk to me, Kaien-san?" the smooth voice asked as I sat in front of the coffee table in his room. Taking a quick glance around maybe there was some point about what Zero had told me long ago. That if I wanted to achieve co-existence, I would have to stop acting as though the vampires were the epitome of royalty.  
"Yes, I have something to tell you and then a favor to ask regarding what I am about to tell you." I replied in all seriousness, this was no light subject matter after all.  
"I assume it is in regards to the reason why Kiryuu-kun wasn't at crossover this evening?" he asked pointedly, it was more of a statement really but he tried to keep the disdain out of his voice so I simply nodded.  
"Yes, after talking with Touga about it, we've come to the conclusion Zero has fled the academy. We assume it was of his own will but there's no true way to tell for sure as he left no trace behind nor anything of his." I explained while trying to keep my mind from wandering to where Zero is, what he was doing, if he was happy and so on so forth.  
"I see, and so you've chosen Wakaba-chan as your replacement perfect already despite that she knows nothing of the vampire race?" he questioned.  
"Sayori-chan is a good-natured girl and Yuki's best friend, regardless if she knew or not nothing would change her mindset to go against the rules. I have faith in her, speaking of Yuki however I have yet to tell her about Zero's absence. Which is why I came here to tell you first, it's likely she will not listen if I tell her to stay at the academy instead of going off to find him." I started.  
"You would like me to keep her under watch until you have a firm idea of where Kiryuu is and how he is doing." Kaname finished, I nodded and bowed my head slightly. "I will do so, but on one condition." he began, I rose my head and looked at him, "I would like to know where Kiryuu is once you find him and when he gets back to the academy he transfers into the Night Class." I was hesitant to agree for the sake that Zero may just run off again if he hears that...or he may just put a bullet through my head and vital arteries, however knowing that if Kaname was behind it the entire class of vampires would keep Yuki safe and here at the academy I had to agree.  
"I will agree to those terms, you may have a struggle however from Zero once he gets word of that. Hunters generally don't willingly walk into a vampire-induced community, ex-human or not." I warned him, he didn't seem to be worried however which I guess makes sense since he is a pureblood.  
"I will break the news to Yuki, just send her over once she goes back to the sun dorms, I assume Touga-san and the other hunters are already looking for Kiryuu." I nodded again and stood before making my way out the door. It is going to take time, I know that, I just hope we find him soon.

(Kaito's POV)

"He did WHAT?!" I shouted slamming my fist into the wall soon after overcoming my shock. Yagari-sensei gave me a look telling me to shut up and calm down but I couldn't!  
"Yes, Zero left the academy and we have no trace of him, idea why, knowledge of where or any physical evidence that he did so alone or of his own will." sensei explained. I could hardly keep myself from screaming, regardless that I never raise my voice, this was completely outrageous even for Zero.  
"With all due respect Yagari-sensei, this is too unlike Zero to just go off and leave like this unless he had an outside source that assured him enough or that he felt comfortable enough around to leave with. And there are very minimal people like that left in the human race." I argued before sensei stood up suddenly and headed to his office. Surprised at his action I followed unknowing what he was thinking. "Sensei?" I asked as he sat down to write a letter.  
"You may have just found out where Zero is, if my hunch is correct, Zero is far from here but he is safe, well protected and probably the happiest he has been in a long time." came the confusing and unhelpful answer. It's not like I can read minds after all and sensei isn't exactly one to just come out and say everything on his mind.  
''Too bad Zero picked up on learning how to do that as well as perform all his hunting charms so early." I huffed silently. As master wrote for what felt like a year and a half I listened in on the conversation some hunters returning from their section to search for Zero were having.  
"That kid, he's a level D vampire anyway, he won't survive for long no matter if we find him or not. I don't get why the head still wants this kid found in the first place, we'll end up killing him off in the end regardless." the first one said, a voice I recognized to be Yamatoru Kalki, he isn't a high rank in the association social ladder so most of the higher-ups ignore everything he says which includes Zero. I am of fair rank so I generally ignore him too...but hearing him call Zero a level D who would be killed off caused my hands to fist.  
"Ignore him Kaito, causing a scene in the association now won't do anything for either of us. Kalki doesn't know how to keep his trap shut and that's going to be his problem in the future, so don't make it yours too." sensei warned causing me to pause with my hand on the doorknob.  
"Why shouldn't I? The heads don't give a rip about Kalki anyway, he's insulting Zero which is the same as insulting a pureblood if you're a level C or anything other than a pureblood!" I raged, though quietly, glaring at the door.  
"There's no point in trying to argue or fight with a moron like that, he'll drag you down to his level then beat you with experience. You know that. Right now you sound like that annoying blonde of the Night Class, Hanabusa or whatever." he answered, I sighed in annoyance and walked over to the window.  
'Sensei said I couldn't start anything with the guy, but he never said anything about imagining myself burning him alive.' I smirked to myself.  
"I'm going to get this mailed off, in about two weeks we will know where Zero is and how he is doing...though I doubt we have much to worry about. I have to call Cross." came the announcement eventually as sensei stood and walked to the door.  
"Two weeks? Where are you sending that thing, Germany?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
"I might as well be." he grumbled back before leaving. I sighed, then I realized that he still hadn't told me exactly what I had said or done to help him figure out where Zero could be.  
"Tsk! That annoying old man!" I grumbled the decided to go get something to eat in the cafeteria. Nothing here could ever even make it close to how Zero's food tasted though. 'Damn it Zero! Where the hell are you? I'll make you fucking pay for having me eat this damn prison food!' I cursed him in my mind, I don't need everyone here to think I'm some sort of lunatic.

**Number 36. The Pureblood** (We'll see if this one goes anywhere, I'm not expecting this to be liked very much)

It was a slightly darkened day when the three of them reached Cross Academy. Zero Hio and Mira Hio would be transferring to the night class here, though there was no trouble expected wherever these twins went something always happened. Their mother, Shizuka Hio, knew this and after the loss of her husband decided it would be best for her children to be around her own kind. She knew they were different than most vampires, they were purebloods of the highest class. She knew there were a set of pureblood siblings at Cross already, the Kurans. Another high classed family. She worried partially for her daughter's medical conditions as she was weaker than normal but still possessed power. It was her son that she feared for the most, Zero Hio wasn't one to be very social and he usually avoided contact with anyone outside their family and close family friends. She had no idea how her son would manage here but, she also wanted him to look out for his younger sister. Because she was going here Zero would too. Shizuka knew this and hoped nothing would go wrong as she knocked on the door of the headmaster's office. "Now I want both of you to be respectful and uphold our family name is that understood?" Shizuka asked looking at her children. She received a smile and nod from Mira and as for Zero, he nodded before lifting his lilac gaze to her tearing away from the ground. She stopped to stare, her son was past the definition of beauty. His eyes that looked as though they saw right through you captured her in a trance. If it wasn't for the headmaster opening the door to greet them she would be stuck for hours.

"Welcome, Shizuka, Zero and Mira." The headmaster said bowing to them out of respect before ushering them into his office. "It's good to see you. I am sure you will enjoy Cross Academy. You will have your own rooms in the moon dorms of course and you will attend class at night with the others of the night class. Your luggage has been sent to your rooms already and here are your keys." He said handing Mira a lilac key and Zero a pitch black one.

"I am sure you both are tired why don't you head over to the moon dorms now, you will start classes tomorrow." Shizuka told them bidding them each a goodbye before turning back to the headmaster. As soon as she thought they were out of hearing range she spoke to the headmaster again.

"Cross there is something I need you to do for me." She stated right away looking at the man.

"What would that be Shizuka-san?" He asked, interested in what the woman had to say.

"I need you to watch over them until graduation, if anything should happen to me I want you to take them in as your own. Would that be alright with you?" She asked hopefully. Cross nodded to her relief and she bowed to him before taking he leave for the drive home. She didn't notice Zero watching from the forest as she left, he had heard every word of the conversation she had with the headmaster.

"Zero-nii let's go I'm tired." His sister said admiring her brother in the moonlight but still wanting to get to a bed. Because she had low stamina Zero complied with a nod as they walked hand-in-hand to the mood dorms doors.

"This is exciting." She smiled when Zero knocked on the door. A blonde noble vampire opened the doors for them, his lazy state told them he wasn't aware of who they were yet. Zero dropped his sister's hand as the older boy began to speak.

**Number 37. Born to Fight **(I haven't decided if this will be an AU yet or not. I write it like one for right now but it can be changed. This fic deal with a lot of law, suspicion of psychosis, a lot of fucking questions and not enough answers)

'But that wouldn't be right Zero loved his parents and brother...he wouldn't. Right?' It was a question that floated around the communities the Kiryuu family were part of. Many powerful people believed Zero was involved somehow and only played the innocent child card to get away from that he had done and into the safety net which was Cross Kaien. The man had been good friends with the Kiryuu family for as long as he could remember. He had seen Zero for much of his youngest years and the boy always seemed very happy with his life. Kaien couldn't believe the rumors, even if it was just for Zero's sake so he had someone to turn to. But as days passed Zero showed little change in such a stoic behavior, people were outcasting the boy because no one knew. The community needed answers before it was too late.

"Can we go to the market?" Yuuki's voice cut through Kaien's thoughts like a knife. She always managed to do that, to Kaien it was a blessing. As the older male turned and smiled at the hopeful chocolate eyes of his adopted daughter he caught a look from Zero, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. The look was calculative and knowing, as though he had listened in on Kaien's inner rambling.

"Of course, why don't you two go get ready, I'll even invite Touga to join us." He spoke to Yuuki but his eyes kept going back to Zero. Once Yuuki had left the room in a rush Kaien addressed the boy fully. But Zero beat him to speaking.

"I didn't do it." The words were sharp and almost reprimanding. As though the child was shaming Kaien for thinking that he was part of the killing of his parents.

"You know what others believe, they'll continue to believe you were involved if you don't explain what all happened Zero. They know you're hiding more than what you've said. They want to put you on trial. What will you do then?" The older pressed, he knew it was probably futile but he would still try.

"They only have speculation, no proof that I could have a part in what happened. My parents were powerful people, not just in the financial and political world but physically I would never be able to match my parents' sheer strength nor, as a child, would I be able to kill them with such brutality. Besides, I saw who they were killed by. I saw them killed." Zero reminded, even without the intensity of the child's eyes or the edge in his voice Kaien could tell the boy was done with the conversation. Even so, he decided to press further.

"But the way you talk about it..." The older didn't need to finish the sentence for Zero to understand where he was going with it. However, before he decided if he should grace the man with a response Yuuki came bounding back into the room dressed for the market.

**Number 38. Frozen Heart **(this one resembles some qualities of Actor but leads into something bigger, also a far longer more complicated fic, the last POV by POV fic I swear)

(Zero's POV)

I have been doing my perfect duties ever since I came to Cross Academy and was enrolled here, my adopted sister Yuuki was always kind and usually somewhat of an idiot though she cares very much for me. My reason for coming here? My family was killed and my twin was taken away from me by an insane pureblood vampire named Hio Shizuka, or at least that's what I have lead everyone to believe. My master had come to Cross Academy not long after I arrived and although our meeting was far worse than what I would have liked from my former vampire-hunting master, it's what I expected fully. I currently walk on my patrols and try to avoid any trouble even if it doesn't seem like I avoid in any way at all. Trouble, curses, seals, darkness and death they all seem to come to me no matter what I do. Ever since we were put under that seal life has been nothing but agonizing and painful. I don't mean turning into a level E, even though that is painful as going through seven hells, there is more pain behind this life that I have been "living". Then again Kiryuu, you aren't really living at all, are you? No, you are just a replacement for now. Until the time comes when the seal will break and the charm will vanish. I thought to myself as I walked over to meet Yuuki again.

"Ah! Zero! I was just looking for you, the headmaster said he wanted to meet with us for something." The brown haired and chocolate eyed girl bounced over to me, acting much like the headmaster himself did constantly. I nodded to her letting her cling to my arm as we walked over to the sun dorms to meet the crazed headmaster.

"Hello my lovely son and daughter!" The headmaster greeted us with his overly happy child-like smile and attitude. I rolled my eyes and shot my master a look wondering slightly why he was in the room as well. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes at his friend. I had also noticed that Kuran was in the room as well. I didn't really mind him at all and found him to be respectable personally but because of this constant mask I had to wear and the barrier I had to put up, I had to hate him as though my life depended on it.

"Why are we here?" I more or less demanded with narrowed lilac eyes. Oh yes the glare I had perfected, it could easily scare anyone away from me and it did very well. The headmaster shrunk away a little and nearly hid behind my master.

"Well see that's the thing, there had been a request that two representatives from here go to America to meet with others who are working on the vampire-human coexistence. One being a vampire and one being a human. So because the day class doesn't know about the night class, we have to send a perfect and of course Kaname-san will be going as well." He started, I knew what was coming next so I wrapped this up quickly.

"Yuuki will go with Kuran end of discussion. Yagari can keep tabs on the class of bloodsuckers and I'll continue scaring the crap out of the day class and telling them to back off. Problem resolved, I'm leaving." I said turning to the door making no room for protest. Yuuki was soon running after me

"Zero!" She called making me look over my shoulder at her and stop for a moment so she could catch up to me. "Are you sure you will be able to handle the day class while I'm gone and not go with Kaname-senpai instead?" She asked looking at me with concern.

"I would rather be put in a dress and married to the headmaster than do that, plus you can hardly handle the day class anyway so if I leave you will be rendered helpless." I told her in a more teasing form than factual though it was true.

"Zero! You're so mean I would not be helpless!" She protested but she knew I was right anyway. I saw the limo pull up in the driveway after the large gates were opened. Yuuki rushed up to her room because she had yet to pack for the three-day trip. Kuran was already standing by the limo and looked over at me. I glared back and turned around continuing my patrol as before.

I heard the car leave and then noticed it was almost time for the night class to go to class and the day class to become a clash of rabid fangirls. Great. I thought as I saw the mob starting to go over to the gates that held in the vampires. If there was one thing that neither the sealed side of me and the replacement liked it was fangirls. The most annoying form of human in the world by far. I walked calmly over to where they had gathered and immediately started yelling at them. "Day class! Get back to your dorms this instant!" I yelled at them casting glares at everyone, it worked to say the least, without Yuuki I wasn't distracted and the day class had no mediation. They scattered quickly back to the sun dorms to my relief. The gates were opened and the night class walked out as formal as always. Takuma Ichijo was now leading them because he was the vice president of the moon dorm.

"Pleasure to see you Kiryuu-kun I take it that Yuuki went with Kaname-sama then yes?" He asked, I nodded not really wanting to start a conversation. I hated being mad at him personally because he was definitely the kindest out of all the night class members alongside Senri Shiki who seemed as though he didn't care about many things but I could see past that easily. Then would probably be Akatsuki Kain and though he really seemed to be stoic constantly and he was called "Wild" he was also rather affectionate. Takuma smiled at me and I lead the class to the doors and opened them before leaving as I always did. Yagari would take it from there.

I walked my rounds and then started Yuuki's, I liked mine better because they were alongside the forest that I could easily get into if I went into bloodlust or something but Yuuki's did have the safety of behind the school and moon dorms. I stopped while on the roof of the building and felt a wave of dizziness sweep over me causing me to stagger. I felt a pulse of power come over me meaning that my seal was being weakened. Shit, not good if my seal weakens the others will find out! I thought silently panicking on the roof.

(Takuma's POV)

I felt a wave of power and knew instantly there was a pureblood around, it was not Kaname-sama because he had just left with Yuuki-san and they would be gone for three days in America. "Kaname-sama isn't back yet, but there was a pulse of power from a pureblood nearby." Aido said fully alert as always. It was gone again after a few more minutes and I slightly questioned my senses before ignoring it again. I would report it to Kaname-sama in a letter though.

"Well, whoever they were they are gone now." Ruka said shrugging it off. I wasn't so sure they were gone though and it seemed that Yagari-sensei shared my opinion as he spoke.

"They may have just masked their aura, be on the lookout for a pureblood crazed or not." He said looking out the window.

After class we were again greeted by Zero who seemed slightly paler than when we saw him earlier though I made no comment and just smiled as normal. For some reason Senri seemed to be looking at him rather intently as he lead us back to the moon dorms. It wasn't as though he was glaring at him but rather looking him over. As we went upstairs in the privacy of our room I decided to ask him about it. "You seemed to be rather interested in Kiryuu-kun on the way back Shiki, care to tell why?" I asked with a smile. He looked over at me as I asked the question.

"He looked different, not really weaker but paler than normal. You couldn't have missed it with the way you were looking at him either." He said with his indifferent face.

"So you noticed too then? I wonder if that pureblood we sensed had anything to do with it." I wondered looking out the window where I could see Kiryuu-kun sitting on the roof of the lower school building. I cocked my head to the side a little wondering why he was still outside. "It's not normal for him to just be sitting out there right? Shouldn't he be in class or something?" I asked as Shiki walked over to stand by me. I knew hardly any of the other vampires actually liked him because of his temper and tendencies to tell Kaname-sama off whenever possible but I didn't think he was an overall bad person.

"According to what I have heard from Yuuki's shouting, he slacks off a lot and hardly ever goes in the first place." Shiki replied. I didn't respond, I wasn't surprised in the least to hear it and I figured he wasn't the type to be stuck in a classroom anyway. If his looks and attitude overall didn't tell you then I really don't know what would. We watched him for a while longer before I decided I would read some manga to keep myself busy before I would head to bed. Shiki was eating a box of pocky and I could hear loud noises coming from the others downstairs.

Such a lively group we have here, and without Kaname-sama it's even worse it seems. I hope he returns soon. I thought closing my eyes and book to sleep.

(Zero's POV)

I was sitting on the roof of the school, waiting for classes to be over. I thought about going but with no Yuuki here to yell at me I might as well use the time to my advantage when I can. After sitting on the roof for a few hours, I left to go down to the stables and meet with White Lily. Upon getting there I heard a few day class students that were wandering about. I didn't really care for them being there and when I went into the stables they saw me and panicked. "K-Kiryuu-san! Uh we were j-just um..." One of the boys was saying, he was in a group with two other boys and a two girls. I flicked my eyes to the girls who looked as though they were relieved I was here.

"You were just what?" I asked looking him up and down, he had brown hair and light green eyes. Dressed in the day class uniform but his tie was gone along with the jacket that was discarded on the floor and his shirt was half unbuttoned. The other boys were in similar states and they avoided my gaze as best they could. The girls that had their backs against the wall looked at me with pleading eyes, I noticed they also didn't have their ties and a few buttons on their shirts were gone. It took me a fraction of a second to figure out what had been going on. "Actually don't answer that, but was it against your will or not?" I asked to the girls on the wall.

"I-it w-was-" He started but I cut him off with a glare and looked to the girls alone.

"Against your will or no?" I asked with an indifferent face to them, one of the other boys thought of being smart and stepped in front of me.

"Would you like to join in and find out?" He asked with a smile, I glared and him before my fist came out and the boy was sent flying out the door. Turning back to the girls I asked my question again.

"Against." They both said at the same time, the remaining boys got pissed and were going to hit them. I stepped in front of the girls and told them to fix themselves up a little while I took care of the idiots. They complied easily and two more annoyances out the doorway later, I walked them to Cross' office. I went back out and dragged the unconscious boys with me to the headmaster's room for their interrogation. After that was all done and well I went back to the stables again to kill time before the crossover. I felt the power come back again and nearly fell over in the stall I was with.

**Number 39. The Royals **(I kind of write this one night for sh*ts and giggles, it's not something I've touched in years so it sucks)

Kuran Kaname the pureblood vampire prince did not express emotion normally, however there were a few exceptions and one of which was the male perfect at Cross Academy named Kiryuu Zero. It wasn't entirely because of his lack of respect had towards vampires but the fact that the kid didn't seem to have respect for anything or anyone in a fifteen-mile radius of himself. Kaname could understand that he would not be entirely thrilled with the idea of working at a school to escort vampires after the fateful events that tore his family apart but it still didn't seem right to disrespect everyone and everything around him with only four exceptions. 'I don't understand why he can't simply get over his hatred and see that not all vampires are evil.' Kaname thought as he walked passed the perfect who was glaring at him as usual. Yuuki was by his side, having regained her memories and smiled at him as they passed, but Zero simply ignored her and shot a look over to the other perfect and his classmate Sayori.

"Good evening Sayori-chan and you too Kiryuu-kun." Takuma Ichijo, the vice president of the moon dorms greeted them warmly. Sayori nodded to him and Zero simply ignored them and looked off towards the gate of Cross Academy.

"Good evening Zero-kun." A sickly sweet voice called as a young girl walked over to Zero from her place with the night class.

"Maria, get back into line." Zero told her without moving his gaze at all. Maria huffed at the lack of response but she knew he would come around eventually.

"Why do you even bother with a lowly thing like that?" Aido Hanabusa asked loudly as Maria returned to her place.

'Well Aido sure doesn't help to put a good name for vampires I suppose.' Kaname thought as he ignored the bickering behind him and focused on where they were going though he kept a watchful eye on Zero as well. Unsure of why the teen wasn't glaring at them like usual.

"Onii-sama is there something wrong?" Yuuki asked looking up at her older brother who seemed a little irritated.

"Don't worry about it Yuuki, there are just two certain vampires that are constantly making noise." The elder Kuran replied before they saw a black limousine pull into the gates of the academy.

"Zero were we expecting someone tonight?" Sayori asked looking at the other with confusion before there was a blur of silver and Zero was pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked looking down at the smaller and female figure that was pinning him against the wall.

"You have to help me! Both Silver and Ichiru left and we can't find them anywhere! Please help me Zero, I was able to track them to the gates of this place but I have no idea where they would have gone now!" A very girlish voice whimpered miserably as she clung to Zero.

'She is a pureblood vampire, what is going on here?' Yuuki asked herself as she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that this complete stranger that pinned Zero to the wall was receiving a kinder welcome than anyone else.

"Hey it's alright, we'll find them I have a few ideas to where they could be." Zero said as she let his wrist go and curled herself onto his chest. "Sayori can you take over patrol for tonight?" Zero asked looking at the other perfect.

"I can and will if you explain what exactly is going on right now." The other replied also with a tone of hostility, she and Zero had become close after Yuuki had been returned to her vampire princess state.

"Sure I'll explain as soon as I find the other two who are causing this mess." Zero replied before getting a nod from the younger girl and dashing off with the silver-haired girl at his side.

"So then shall we continue to class now?" Sayori asked snapping her mind back to what she was doing.

"Um..." Yuuki said pointing ahead of them, everyone's eyes looked toward the building and blinked. Zero was walking towards them with the pureblood girl by his side.

"Didn't you two just leave that way?" Maria asked pointing in the direction of the woods.

"What do you mean Maria? We didn't come from the woods." Zero said looking pointedly at her.

"I thought you two were looking for someone, why are you back here so soon?" Sayori asked shaking her head a little.

"Oh right we should probably go do that, come on let's go." The girl said with a little smile before she took Zero's arm and dragged him off.  
"Well they aren't in the woods, have any other ideas where they could be?" A voice behind them sounded making everyone turn around to see Zero and the same girl again.

"Okay what is going on?!" Ruka shouted before the girl could reply. Both of them turned equally bright lilac eyes on the others in front of them.

"Is there something wrong? I told you I would explain after we have found the other two." Zero said with slightly narrowed eyes before he motioned towards the path to the sun dorms. The girl nodded and they headed off out of sight.

"Interesting, I thought they would be over there since that would be practical." A girl's voice sighed and everyone turned to face them again.

"Okay now I'm thoroughly confused, how are you traveling so fast through the school?" Yuuki asked dropping her arm from Kaname's to stare at Zero and the other.

"What do you mean? We aren't traveling fast at all, in fact we are going much slower than normal so we can search thoroughly." The girl said putting her free hand on her hip.

"But you just came from..." Rima started pointing to the woods and stopped.

"What the hell?!" Aido shrieked gaping at the woods where Zero now stood with the girl, he turned to where they previously were to find them still there.

"What is happening?!" Yuuki asked as she could not tell what was going on and looked to her brother with pleading eyes.

"I believe an explanation is in order, now." Kaname said as his eyes flicked from one pair to the other.

"I'm so sorry Kaname, allow us to explain." Cross said as he frantically came running down to everyone with Yagari Touga following him. He turned to one pair while Yagari turned to the other. "That was a mean trick you guys, getting everyone riled up like that." Cross scolded with a sigh.

"All of you come here, now." Yagari said sternly before both pairs moved to him and stood side-by-side. There were now eight pairs of identical lilac eyes looking at the night class, and Sayori, with the same almost non-existent expression. There were two boys and two girls, the girls looked exactly the same, both with the same long silver hair hanging down to their knees and the same lilac eyes, their height was the same and their power rank was the same. Then there were the boys, they looked identical as well and had the same power rank as each other though it differed from the girls beside them.

**Number 40. Voice of the Silver Angel**

It was happening, today was the day, they were coming and boy was it causing a huge commotion throughout Cross Academy. Cross Kaien, the founder and headmaster of the school, ran over the last of the details before his honored guests arrived at his office and he was able to welcome them into the school. Despite himself he was excited and honored for them to be at his school of all places, the group would be in the night class since they were vampires, there wasn't anything really for him to worry about since he knew they would all be wonderful students. 'I just hope we don't have any rivalry problems between what will be the four purebloods on campus.' the ex-hunter thought looking over the files of the students being admitted. As most all vampires, their grades and their looks matched all perfection that ever could be which Kaien wasn't surprised about in the least he was surprised that none of them seemed to have any relationship or record of parents however. Vampires, pureblood vampires especially, stuck close within their clans and families. Never straying too far for fear of their race being extinct. But this particular group looked to come from all different backgrounds, none of them related but all childhood friends and with that they were all talented and well known in the human society more than just for their looks and family names. 'In fact, it's doubtful anyone really knows or recognizes their family names...' the blond thought with a slight frown before a knock came on his door and a young blond noble of the night class walked inside. "Ah, Takuma-kun! Is there something I can help you with?" he questioned as the happy noble smiled upon entering.

"Cross-san, Kaname-sama wished for me to come here to lead our new students to the moon dorms when they arrive." Ichijo Takuma, the most polite and selfless of the night class, replied with a kind smile.

"Oh wonderful, thank Kaname-san for me will you. I really do hope they find the school suitable. I'm hoping they're pleased with the establishment and the school structure, though I cannot say there isn't a slight worry in my mind..." the man sighed taking a glance out the window. Outside was the teen that everyone on campus knew oh so well for his lack of respect, angry outbursts and constant terrifying glares. His name was Kiryuu Zero, a vampire hunter turned vampire by a murderous pureblood wanting revenge on his family who she massacred in front of the eight-year-old at the time. He was now seventeen, an elite hunter and the enemy of nearly all vampires that existed, that being said he was not kind to hunters either and humans seemed to be a waste of his time for him as well. Especially the caddy fans that screamed at the top of their lungs every time a night class member was mentioned much less seen.

**Number 41. Under the Sea **(If I'm being completely honest I forgot about this fics existence (oops) written in the first person which I never do. Maybe a crapshoot)

I was bored out of my mind, what the hell was I supposed to be doing on a day like today? It's not as though I didn't have enough things to do...I just didn't want to do any of the things that I could be doing at the moment. Because I had nothing to do I decided to lay on my bed and wait for something exciting to happen. My name is Zero Kiryuu and if you don't know what a mermaid is then, we are like these half fish and human things that come in different colors. I happen to have silver hair that reaches down to the tip of my tail and past, speaking of my tail it's this silvery grey metallic color. I'm not like this all the time, I can change into a human as soon as I become dry and yes I can make myself dry because I have powers to do that. My eyes, as most people say, are lilac and they match perfectly with my twin brother Ichiru's. His hair is shorter than mine, by less than an inch, and his tail is the same color. However Ichiru is always kept inside because he is a sickly child. We are the sons of the king and queen that rule this world under the surface called Moonray. Our mother is named Silver and our father is Kai. Even though they are my parents, I rarely see them. My father has a bone to pick with me all the time, I'm not even sure why and my mother is overprotective but hardly ever comes to see us. "Zero? Are you in here?" A soft voice asked from my door signaling my brother had woken and made his way into my room.

"Yes Ichiru I'm here, there isn't anywhere else I would be." I replied rolling my eyes as I sat up and looked to the door. Even though we had two separate rooms. Ichiru was most comfortable in mine so his room wasn't used often. When it was it was usually because mom put him there saying he should be left to rest, of course he never actually stayed asleep for long until he came and curled himself into me. "Why aren't you in your room Ichiru?" I asked even though I knew the answer already.

"Because I like it here better." He replied as he slowly swam inside with a flick of his tail and reached out his hand to me. I rolled my eyes and pulled him to me so he could sit next to me and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Father doesn't approve though, for whatever reason." I replied as his tail draped slightly over mine and brushed against it.

"I don't care what he thinks, Zero, I want to go to the surface. You go there and you can change into a human and walk, I want to be able to do that too." Ichiru pleaded as I sighed.

"We can't simply leave the castle Ichiru, what would happen if we were found out or something or worse someone on land finds out about who and what we actually are." I argued before I heard someone in the distance shriek. Swimming out of my room, Ichiru and I headed down the halls towards the noise. We found out it was just white Lily scaring the living flounders out of everyone again, White Lily was a large orca and she hated everyone except for myself. She tolerated Ichiru because he was with me all the time but she didn't especially like him much.

"Zero! Call off that damn thing!" My friend Kaito yelled as he swam in circles trying to get away. For whatever reason, Lily really hated him.

"Lily calm down, they're only idiots, they can't hurt you...even if they tried." I whispered to calm the whale, she calmed down and swam towards my room as everyone else watched after her.

"Come on Zero, we're almost at the gates anyway, let's go outside of the castle." Ichiru pleaded with watery, yes it's possible to cry underwater, lilac eyes. I sighed again and nodded taking his hand and swimming past everyone else I noticed Lily following us as well which was typical of her.

"We're going to have to go and see Touga for this." I mumbled mostly to myself but Ichiru heard my anyways.

"I'm sure you can do something about him." He chirped encouragingly. I shrugged and kept swimming to our destination.

Once we got to one of the deepest parts of the ocean we lived way on the outskirts of our kingdom, we started swimming down. Ichiru's hand clenched mine hard as I continued, not caring for the darkness or how eire it got as we neared a cave. Once at the entrance of said cave, I swam inside without a second thought, I called to the warlock of the ocean Touga Yagari. He was good friends with our father and went hunting for all sorts of things with him all the time, however he could be a little...creepy at times and when choosing a place to live he had to pick the creepiest place he could find. 'Couldn't be any worse...' I told myself as he came around the corner of a shelf. His jet black hair, black tail and silver narrowed eyes gave off the impression of a terrifying murderer to most everyone.

"Zero, Ichiru, what can I do for you?" He gruffly asked sending shivers through my brother and I. I swam forward just a little and paused.

"I need a favor, Ichiru wants to become...like me with the human ability and power thing so we can head to the surface." I told him without flinching. Touga was not one to take weakness, he didn't especially have anything against Ichiru but he and I were definitely closer and than him and my brother.

"There will have to be a price to pay for that you realize?" He asked even though it was more of a statement than a question. We nodded as he turned around and looked for a few things. Ichiru and I watched him before he turned around with a scroll and a vile of purple liquid. I remembered the liquid and grimaced in disgust, from what I remembered it tasted bitter and too sweet like cough medicine. I took the scroll and read the thing before shooting Touga a look.

"A contract so you don't get killed by father huh? Well it doesn't do anything if I sign it so it's up to you Ichiru." I said turning to my brother mid-speech.

"Oh well then okay, is that the price?" He asked innocently. I knew that wasn't it, Touga never made it that easy.

**A/N: **Holy sh*tballs you made it to the end. Congrats! And wow do I have a lot of VK fics...someone get me a life please. I don't think I really need to go over again what's going to happen now for the 80th damn time so if you want to know all that then please scroll back up to the top and re-read that section. I want to thank all of you that have participated, again it really means a lot to me and I hope to produce the first chapter of one of these fics out to you guys soon. HAve a wonderful day, evening, night or morning! ~Len


	7. Update!

**A/N: **I know it's been such a long time since I've updated and I'm so so so sorry a lot of things have been going on both good and not so great so I had to put everything on hold for a while. The good news is that while there are still some things going on I am able to get back to updating and posting and writing again. I've made some progress with the next story that I will be moving forward with. It was a close call because there were so many things for people to chose from but at the end of the day it came down to number 5: Silver Wings and number 7: Under Silver Moons (let's not talk about how crappy my titles are m'kay?) And since it was a tie I decided to move forward with the story that I feel the most wrapped up in at the moment. So the Issue with that is that I really have to take a day or two to re-read everything I've written on these two pieces. I will post the first chapter of the new story within this time frame, obviously not attached to this series but y'all knew that already. I want to thank all of you again for everyone's support. Even those who don't leave reviews every time I get followed or see my charts gain more views. It really does a lot for my confidence so thank you again for everything you guys have read through. I'll see you soon!


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello hello, it's been a while since I uploaded to this particular collection. As I was going through all my stuff I noticed some fanfictions that went unnoticed or got lost in all my documents when I was first uploading this e-notebook of mine so I decided to add on another chapter. Of course, I know I said chapter five was the final one, but my ideas and plot bunnies don't have a lot of break control so they keep coming and I keep writing them down. As we continue on our journies I'll continue to add more to this collection because I don't think I'll ever be completely done with VK fanfictions even if it's not the fandom I'm posting for. I hope you enjoy these teasers too and I'll see you soon for the next chapter of Silver Wings! ~Len

**Number 42: Blood Tie **

'I hate my memory and love it at the same time, how messed up is that?' I thought as my eyes began to close and I drifted to sleep completely. Those images came to me as soon as I was asleep, blood was everywhere and that woman was standing over me with her eyes trained on my neck. I could feel her fangs elongating and I knew what she was going to do I didn't want it to happen but I had no power over her at all. Her eyes were stained with blood lust, those red eyes that were completely terrifying. She lunged at me even though there was no need for it, I was laying down and was pretty much paralyzed with fear. I felt her fangs dig into my skin painfully starting the process of me being an ex-human. It hurt like hell but I couldn't scream or cry I just took it in order to save the pride I had left. My eyes snapped open to the classroom again and I lifted my head to see the lecture still going on. I ran my hand through my hair and noticed Yori was looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed to me.

'I'm just glad I didn't end up screaming or crying, that would have been seriously embarrassing.' I thought before giving Yori a nod, silently telling her I was fine. Not that she would believe me, she was probably the only person able to see clearly through my lies. Yori's gaze lingered on me for a while longer before she turned to the front again. 'Today is going to be very long.' I thought to myself as I noticed we still had 20 minutes of the class left.

(Kaname's POV)

I woke up around dusk or so, class would start soon and I would have to deal with Zero glaring at me for at least five minutes before he ditches to his station of watching. I hated those glares. Not because he was a level D vampire and he should treat me with respect and like a sacred treasure, I would hate that, but because he was always so cold towards me and I didn't want to be his enemy. I didn't know my insane uncle's wife would wipe out the Kiryuu clan and make their son suffer the change of turning into a level E. If I did know then I would have done something about it but I didn't and therefore couldn't, I didn't hate Zero because he hated me I hated him because I have seen him in pain and because I had witnessed those eyes when he was feeling a different emotion besides anger. When he wasn't glaring at anyone or completely stoic, he was in pain and I never thought I would be one to see that. It made me want to mend the wounds he had and the scar he bared from the memory of Shizuka. 'I want to show him not all vampires are bad and he could benefit from becoming one, but the pain for him has to stop first. He would have to drink the blood of a pureblood and that would be me...that will never go over well.' I thought knowing if I wanted him to live I would have to more than likely force him to drink and then he would most likely hate me even more. 'If he dies then I will never forgive myself, and I'm sure not only the headmaster will go into severe depression but also Yuuki and Sayori-san. He needs to be saved but will he ever accept it? Will I ever gain his trust? Hell, would he ever think of me to be more than another damned pureblood? But why do I want to save him? Why did I feel the pain and regret when I saw his eyes? Why do I want to help him?' I asked myself, I should hate him more than anything and anyone in the world the way he looks at me and that he points that bloody rose anti-vampire gun at me all the time. 'I should hate it all but I don't. No I don't hate him, I can't bring myself to hate him but if I don't hate him then what?' I thought, there was only one answer that I could come up with but it was absurd. 'If I don't hate him, then do I love him?' That train of thought lingered until I walked up to the gates hearing all the annoying humans behind them, screaming for our attention. Zero, Sayori and Yuuki were on the other side Sayori and Yuuki kept the people back on one side and Zero the other. He didn't have to work much just glaring at them did the trick pretty easily while the girls had to pretty much fight everyone. Soon Zero started glaring at the people by the girls and they stopped fighting and started retreating to the school.

**Number 43: Bloody Rose **(this is a band AU with Zero, Kaito, and a couple OC's but they're not super important)

"These guys have to be popular in order to have this many fans here this early." Takuma commented as they were lead around all the people.

"Of course, they're only the hottest boy band of the century!" Yuuki replied with stars in her eyes.

"The lead singer is a miracle on his own and you can tell by just looking at him, the others are a total bonus." Sayori added with a smile before she stopped at a door and knocked twice. An older man with narrowed judgmental eyes opened it and glared at them for a few moments before he seemingly recognized Sayori. "Hi Mr. Yagari! This is Yuuki the girl I was telling you about and her brother along with some friends can we come inside?" She asked politely. Yagari looked behind him when a crash sounded and muttered under his breath.

"Yeah come in, just don't do anything stupid, I trust you to keep an eye on your friends Wakaba." Came the gruff reply as the man turned and walked back inside to a couch and a tv show as well as a beer. Sayori turned and smiled to the others.

"That's the manager of the Bloody Rose, his name is Touga Yagari, don't get on his bad side or he might shoot you." She advised turning and walking in the door.

Everything was decorated in a gothic style, from the windows to the drapes to the floor and ceiling. Kaname could have sworn he walked into a vampire movie. Another crash came from the back room causing Yagari to slam his glass on the corner table. "What the hell are you guys doing back there!" He raged and was quickly answered by two people shouting in response.

"It was Kaito's fault!" They replied before there was a whine of protest, from said band member, causing Yagari to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Everyone front and center now!" He hollered at the noise. Soon five teenage boys walked out and stood in front of the grumpy manager. "We will deal with whatever the hell you guys were doing later, I'm tired of babysitting your asses and you have guests. Zero I'm sure you remember Wakaba right?" He asked looking directly at a silver-haired and lilac eyed boy with multiple piercings in his ears. He looked like a delinquent in Kaname's eyes, then again the entire band did, but he could tell this was the kid his sister had been so excited to see.

"Of course," Zero replied in a smooth voice stepping away from his bandmates and turning to Sayori with a gentle smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again Sayori-chan." He said holding out his hand to her, Sayori smiled in reply and took his hand which he immediately used to pull her closer. "I don't think the others were there when you came by and you probably know them already but behind me is Kaito, Kai, Keiku and Taku." He introduced, each boy gave a wave and a small smile in greeting and their name was called.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, behind me is Yuuki Kuran, Kaname Kuran, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, Kain Akatsuki, Rima Toya and Hanabusa Aido." Sayori replied unable to keep the light blush off her cheeks while talking to the other.

"Pleasure to meet you all." The boys chorused and bowed politely to the aristocrats. Yuuki nearly melted on the spot and would have had her brother not been there holding her up.

"Now that everyone is acquainted...all of you get out! You have a concert in forty-five minutes so get someone to check the sound and others to set the stage." Yagari voiced from the couch making Zero and Kaito roll their eyes. They had been under Yagari's care for a long time and were very used to his ways, however it still annoyed them from time to time.

"Why don't we just set the stage ourselves, it would be a ton easier." Keiku said crossing his arms, his crystal blue eyes contrasted with sandy hair and his light blue skin-tight shirt as well as his black skinny jeans. There was also a crystal matching his eye color hanging down from a silver chain on his neck.

"Because if we did that then there would be no use for our road crew." Kaito replied, his ash brown hair was falling in his face nearly covering almost maroon eyes. He was dressed similarly like Kai with black skinny jeans only he wore a black and blood red plaid button-up with a gray tank top under it. He also wore a gray beanie that covered most of his black studded ears.

"Keiku is right though, it would be a lot faster if we just did it ourselves. Even if that means working a little extra at concerts." Taku nodded, unlike the other two boys his voice was much deeper and less playful. He wore a tan tank top and black jeans that matched his charcoal hair. He wore a lime green necklace with a black chain that matched his soul seeing eyes and was a gorgeous compliment to tanned skin.

"Whatever, let's get out of here before we become Yagari's dartboards." Kai announced shutting everyone else up. Kai was clearly the oldest out of all of them, he had silver tinted hair falling over his right eye and long enough to reach past his shoulders but it wasn't natural like Zero's. His eyes were the color of melted silver and he wore an amethyst crystal around his neck. Like the others he too was dressed in black jeans and wore a simple long-sleeve gray shirt that had the first few buttons unclasped.

"I second that." Zero piped up and opened the door for everyone to exit. Silver piercings glinted in the sun as they stepped outside, he momentarily shaded his eyes but soon got used to it. It was warm enough to wear tank tops outside but cool enough to still be comfortable in jeans. Like the others he wore black skinny jeans, which seemed to be dress code or something, along with that he wore a gray beanie that matched the small tapers in his ears. The other earrings he wore were silver as well as the cuffs he had, his skin was pale but not sickly. Contrasting to Kaito, Zero wore an electric blue and black plaid open button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a silver short-sleeved shirt underneath.

"So then Zero and I can go and get the guys to start the soundcheck, Taku and Kai can get the other guys to start setting up the stage and as usual Keiku does whatever. Sayori-chan and company can...accompany whoever they want since you're technically with us for the entire day whether you like it or not." Kaito said linking onto Zero's arm and heading off in a random direction. Keiku was soon to follow the two down the path as Kai and Taku shrugged towards each other and walked in the opposite direction.

"Well I'm going to follow Keiku, Zero and Kaito, I assume you're coming Yuuki-chan?" Sayori announced, Yuuki nodded and then looked over at Kaname who internally sighed and nodded as well.

"Well I'm following Taku and Kai, they seem less energetic, maybe we can actually have a two-sided conversation with them." Takuma chuckled dragging Shiki with him to follow which also meant that Rima was going with them as well. Kain and Aido looked to each other and shrugged, Aido turned and followed Takuma while Kain went to follow Kaname.

"Can you believe we're going to be going on tour soon? I can't wait to get out and start going around the country! So school, no idiot parents, no annoying siblings!" Kaito was saying as the others caught up to him.

"No idiot parents? Did you forget Yagari will be there the entire time and we have to sleep in the same vicinity as that guy? We're going to be lucky if we can come back alive." Keiku sighed running a hand through his hair as he watched the silverette next to him who remained silent.

"He's not exactly a parent and I'm betting he will ditch us anyway, we have a driver for us after all and he has his own RV and driver." Kaito responded with a shrug as Keiku wrinkled his nose.

"That thing smells so terrible, I have no idea how he could spend more than forty-five seconds in there." He said with annoyance. Zero nodded in agreement with his bandmate.

"You know what they say, a pig can live in its own mess; just not others. Or something like that anyway." Kaito shrugged looking around for the soundcheck guys.

"As long as he parks far away from us then I don't care as much but if I have to listen to him screaming at the TV all night from our motorhome I'm going to clash cymbals in his ears." Keiku announced causing Zero to scoff in amusement.

"Yeah and then the next day you'll be on the street naked in front of the paparazzi while the rest of us are making our way to the next city." He pointed out causing Kaito to laugh and Keiku to go a little pale at the thought.

**Number 44: Change**

"Don't worry about it, and focus on your job Yuuki." I said nodding to the enormous crowd of fans screaming the names of their beloved night class. She was unhappy about it and I knew that, I also knew that she was going to get trampled by the girls if I didn't do something to help her out. I could hear her yelling at the day class girls but everyone just pushed her aside easily. "Oi! Day class get back to your dorms this instant!" I yelled at them sending glares to everyone causing them to back up in fear.

"You don't have to be so mean ya know." Yuuki said with her hands on her hips as the gates opened revealing the night class.

"Well what you do clearly doesn't work so be happy I step in." I said as shrieks were heard from the girls hurting my ears.

"Kaname!" I heard Yuuki say with joy on her face as the chocolate haired pureblood walked over to us. His eyes the color of dark chocolate matching his hair and contrasting with his overly pale skin. I didn't bother looking at him as he greeted her.

"Hello Yuuki how have you been today?" He asked with that fake smile and sickly sweet tone of his, I didn't have to look at him to know what his expression would be.

"Ah, it's been very well Kaname thank you." Yuuki said bowing to him.

"How have you been Kiryuu-kun." He asked probably turning to face me.

"Perfectly normal and fine Kuran." I said a hint of irritation and boredom in my voice but I didn't care about it showing.

"Very well." He said I could practically feel the anger coming from the other night class students as I easily dismissed Kuran's so-called superiority to everyone and his amazingness or whatever that I should be worshipping according to everyone else. If you ask me, Kuran is a just a vampire with a little more power than average nothing more nothing less. He is smart and works for business just as myself and he has athletic ability just as myself. According to me he was in no way superior to me and I didn't really care to bow my head like everyone else. On top of that being a first-class hunter I would never bow my head to any vampire in the world and if it was a pureblood there would be even less chance of that happening. Yuuki and I walked the night class to the school from their dorms occasionally taking away a phone or camera from a fangirl and giving them detention this and that. A pointless process but I wouldn't disobey the headmaster's rules.

(Yuuki's POV)

I could tell there was something wrong with Zero earlier today but he won't tell me what's going on. Not that he ever does, he has become a little closer since I have been pressing him to drink my blood to keep him from falling to a level E vampire. Though it's starting to worry me how he has been refusing to drink my blood recently and I don't know why. 'It's not like he gets blood from anywhere or anyone else right?' I asked myself looking at Zero now and then, his lilac eyes were closed but he knew the path all too well for him to run into anything or start going amiss. He seemed deep in thought for some reason and that's not really normal but he has always been the silent type anyway. 'I could just be imagining it.' I told myself to keep from worrying too much because Zero hated that. I saw him open his eyes and stop walking completely. I stopped in my tracks too, watching. "Zero?" I asked worried all over again.

"No one move." He said opening his eyes and pulling the gun from his uniform jacket. He pointed it close to Aido's face but not close enough to actually hit him. However the untrusting blond started protesting immediately on how he didn't want the gun so close to face. Then Zero shot the bullet swiftly moving through the air passing the panicked Aido with ease. A scream was heard rather far off in the distance and when the wind picked up there we could see the dust floating in it.

"How the hell do you know if you hit a level E or a noble!?" Ruka started right after the bullet was shot. Zero didn't respond just put his gun away and started walking again.

"I'm sure Zero knows what he is doing and what level he was aiming at." I said even though I myself wasn't sure how he knew or could know. I mean he was a skilled hunter and he was a vampire on top of that so he would probably know. Most of the night class doesn't know about Zero though, they think he only hates vampires because he is a hunter. They don't know the background of his past, even I don't know all the details.

"I don't think he cares what level he shoots, he might have just killed a pureblood for all we know!" Aido shouted walking directly up to Zero who had his head down and his eyes closed once again. He avoided running into Aido by stepping to the side and continued walking.

"How I know what I'm doing doesn't concern you. It was a level E though so don't get all worked up, it's irritating." Zero said glaring at Aido as he passed him the second time he was stepped in front of by the blond. Aido wasn't convinced but after Kaname had assured them it was in fact a level E that Zero had shot off in the distance, he kept quiet. How Zero knew wasn't in my knowledge but he knew and he took care of it easily. I looked at him with a smile that he didn't see and therefore, didn't return.

"You know they say that people who are so antisocial have usually had some addiction to drugs or something, is that the story with you Kiryuu-san?" Ruka asked with a sneer in her voice. I looked at Zero afraid of what he would do next, he was like an older brother to me and yet he is so unpredictable even though we have been living together for eight years or something.

"What's in my past and what my life outside of school is like is no concern of yours vampire." Zero stated coldly making shivers run up my spine. He was usually cold to others but tonight Zero seemed tired of dealing with them so he kept to himself. Finally after a silence that could put death to shame we made it to the school building where Zero broke off as soon as he saw the door and went on patrol around the campus. I lead the night class down the halls to their class where I bid them goodbye and went to patrol with Zero.

"Zero!" I called to him when I saw him walking by the fountain. I ran up to him, as he stopped and looked at me. Tripped over a rock as we were walking and was caught by Zero before I hit my face on the ground. "Uh...thanks Zero." I said blushing lightly at how stupid that probably looked on my behalf.

"Just watch where you are going more often." He said his tone had changed from earlier, it was softer now. More like how I am used to.

"I will I promise." I said smiling up at him, he rolled his eyes continuing to walk with me. Though he was quiet there was still comfort when I was with him. 'His brother Ichiru must have been very lucky to have Zero watching over him.' I thought looking at him. Zero was fairly tall, though he was skinny he had defined abs and his creamy skin was of the most perfect complexion going well with his shining silver hair. The lilac eyes he had seemed to see through your soul, that's why the girls always shrank away from him. His glare could send anyone away no matter what. 'I wonder what those eyes look like afraid, vulnerable or kind and loving? It would probably melt someone's heart right away.' I thought to myself trying to picture it, unfortunately I couldn't, but that didn't keep me from wanting to see it.

"Come on Yuuki, we have to go and patrol the sun dorms." Zero said steering me gently towards a different direction. I complied easily nodding my head in agreement. We walked for a few more hours before heading back inside the dorms and as I went to sleep I could hear Zero through the wall typing away on his computer. Doing work for that guy again was my guess. It's not like he did work for anyone else besides that guy, the headmaster and the teachers. My eyes drifted closed as I though about him still trying to picture those eyes of his in different states or maybe when he was a kid. I can't really tell but I was soon asleep only to be woken again in the next few hours, hours I knew Zero wouldn't sleep but work through instead.

**Number 45: Silver Screen**

The actors gathered together at the gates of Cross Academy, looking around they wondered just where the hell their insane director had sent them for this movie they were supposed to start working on in the next two days. "Kai-san, no offense to your...taste or anything but why are we at this school of all places?" One of the crew members, a young girl with long hazelnut brown hair tied back into a high ponytail, though the ends of her hair still reached the backs of her knees, questioned surveying the campus.

"I needed a specific setting, like this for a reason, and besides there's someone here I need for this movie. Kei, you were always the best with him, why don't you go on ahead and find our silver lining and the rest of you come with me to meet the crazy-ass Headmaster Cross." Kai replied, a blond male stepped forward and nodded, quickly looking around and then stalking off to the second dorms to find the one he was looking for.

'I can't wait to see you again, Zero, my silver angell, my silver rose.' He mused at the cliche line running through his head as he passed by the old man at the gates, the man just bowed to him and let him pass. He was a pureblood vampire after all, it's not like anyone here would get in his way. Though he had heard rumors of the vampire pureblood prince attending this school as well, he doubted the other cared for who he was looking for.

**Number 46: Reincarnation **(character death warning! It happens pretty quickly so I don't feel bad for including it in the teaser.)

It had been a normal day for Cross Academy and all it's students, Kuran Yuuki and the night class were headed back to their dorms under the watch of the academy's scariest perfect; Kiryuu Zero. Said perfect was leaning against the door leading up to the roof of the Sun Dorms at the academy, his partner, Wakaba Sayori, stood by the gates waiting to open them. "Good evening Sayori-chan, how has the night watch been going?" Yuuki asked kindly as Sayori was her best friend. The girl nodded back politely before responding.

"It has been nice, I'm not sure why but Zero's been on edge for most of the night yet he claims he doesn't know why. You know of anything that could be going on?" The caramel eyed girl asked back looking up at the male perfect who was occupied in staring at the entrance of the academy.

"No clue, something's always bothering him though so I wouldn't stress over it too much. He'll say something eventually if he thinks there's a threat...I think." Yuuki replied with uncertainty. She had been Zero's partner before being turned into a pureblood vampire and regaining her memories and identity of who she was, she and the boy were close at one point but now...everything had changed.

"I'm not so sure he would say anything to me, anyway you probably want to be lead back in your dorms now." Sayori said brushing the matter off easily as she opened the gates to the moon dorms. Before anyone could make a move inside a powerful pulse of power rippled through the air knocking Sayori and a few of the night class students to the ground.

"Kaname-niisama, what was that?" Yuuki asked growing worried as a the pulse came again only stronger.

"I am not sure, Yuuki. It can't be anything good." Came the stoic reply. Everyone turned to the gates to see a figure standing there, then it vanished. Kaname stood alert and on guard, it was a pureblood vampire but they had a massive amount of power. In a flash there was a woman standing in front of the night class, she had silver hair and blood-red eyes with elongated fangs ready to bite anything or anyone. "Who are you?" Kaname demanded letting his aura seep to black.

"That's none of your business. Kuran Kaname, now hand over the girl and we won't have a problem." The woman said as her eyes flashed to Yuuki. Kaname stood protectively in front of his sister and Sayori, who took to hiding behind her friend, demanding that the woman state who she was once again.

"As I said before, it's none of your concern!" She said before she split her body into two different identical pureblood vampires and attacked. Kaname dodged and struck out against one of them. The nobles rushed to help but were thrown back by the auras of the pureblood woman and pressed to the ground leaving them unable to move. While Kaname held off one the other attacked slicing open his arm before licking her claws clean. "Such sweet blood." She said before attacking again. Both purebloods were going for Kaname's chest, the pureblood prince was unsure himself if he would be able to successfully fend them both off.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka screamed from the ground trying to get up against the power. The headmaster, Yagari and Kaito, who had been inside the headmaster's office, had rushed over to attempt to help. Yagari got a bullet in the side of one of the two making her cry out, however it didn't stop the woman from going after Kaname again and again.

"I can't get a good shot in, the two move too irrationally, if I took a shot now it would probably hit Kuran." Yagari commented putting his gun back against the tree. In a split second a body was between Kaname and the split pureblood. Four gunshots went off, and the scent of blood exploded in the area. Kaname and everyone else blinked, Zero Kiryuu stood in front of the older vampire. A hand had slashed through his chest no doubt ripping through his heart. Time slowed as both pureblood and vampire hunter fell to the ground. The pureblood turned to ash quickly, Zero however didn't.

"Why, you hate vampires, so why did you do that if you knew you were going to die?" Kaname asked leaning over Zero's body, the nobles stood and watched the interaction still in shock as was Yagari, the headmaster and Kaito.

"I didn't...d-do it for you. Protecting Yuuki is what you wanted me t-to do isn't it? I lost my brother, and I wouldn't wish the same fate on anyone else..cocky pureblood...or otherwise." Zero replied as his breath slowed and his eyes glazed over.

**Number 47: Remember **(This is a Kaname Kid-fic that will have some time skipped later on but I wanted to give you the prologue anyway)

-Prologue-

It had been less than an hour after his parents' murder and his once house had been drenched in the sacred blood of the Kuran rulers leaving only their firstborn alive to remember and live with the loss. Kuran Kaname, clinging to his blood-soaked clothing and head in a complete daze, walked aimlessly in the night until he happened upon the steps of what looked like an abandoned home. With tears streaking his face the small pureblood, only five years of age, slipped inside the open door to collapse few feet inside in a fit of sobs and shivers. "Kaa-san, why...why. Please, don't leave me alone." The child whimpered as he curled into a tight ball under the window that let the moonlight peak in like a silver shadow. In his misery, the child didn't hear a door from the second-floor open nor the footsteps of another occupant of the household. That was, until a calm but calculative smooth voice washed over the area.

"I suppose this is what I get for leaving the door unlocked but I didn't think I'd get anyone wandering in here at night. Especially not a vampire child." It voiced though the figure kept its distance on the set of stairs. With a gasp, ignoring his tears and aching tired mind and body, Kaname looked up into the most captivating pair of eyes he'd ever seen. The voice he learned belonged to a boy, not an adult for sure but definitely older than Kaname himself by a solid few years. Maybe even ten or more.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone was here, I'm sorry..." The young pureblood attempted an apology but simply dissolved back into sobs and shaking on the ground. Before he realized it there was a blanket wrapped around his shoulder and the older boy now sitting only inches away.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like anything will happen. Besides you look like you've been through a hard night as is already. Would you like something to help your throat and some clean clothes?" He questioned with a gentle tilt to his head. Kaname could only blink and let the tears continue falling down his face as he stared at the boy now illuminated by the moon. If Kaname thought he was exotic looking on the stairs he was borderline godly looking close up. His hair looked like sheer silver, eyes were a beautiful soul-piercing amethyst with a hint of lilac, his skin was as white as snow and it seemed as though his entire being was glowing in a gentle halo.

'He's like an angel.' The young pureblood thought giving a slow nod of his head. The silverette smiled with petal pink lips and stood up from his place to head into what Kaname assumed to be the kitchen. Deciding to be adventurous, and sticking close to the kind human, the Kuran prince stood and followed quietly behind the other curiously. As he rounded the corner he was met with the warm smell of brewing tea and a plate of something put in front of him on the counter.

"That will get something in your system and after this is done I can get you clothes." Came the unasked for explanation, at this Kaname frowned slightly, the older knew he was there even though he didn't make any noise while following.

'He knew I was a vampire...' The brunette added in his mind, no normal human would be able to tell that. But he wasn't a vampire himself, at least Kaname couldn't sense any aura or smell of a vampire, so then what was he? A hunter? Unlikely, hunters weren't kind towards vampires even children like himself. But still, that was the only explanation Kaname could think of for the clear knowledge on his species.

"I'm going to ask you a really hard question okay?" He asked suddenly completely serious and sending shivers down Kaname's spine when slightly hardened eyes were turned on him. Kaname swallowed and nodded hesitantly. "What is your name?" He smiled slightly putting down a steaming cup of tea in front of the younger boy. Kaname sputtered and stared widely at his companion in shock for a few seconds before he registered the humor going through amethyst lilac orbs and a sly but kind smirk on his lips.

"Kuran Kaname." He answered eventually with a puff of his cheeks at being so easily fooled. He was a pureblood for goodness sake, he wasn't supposed to be that easily fooled. He certainly didn't miss the clear shock and instant recognition that flashed through the other's expression however which dampened his mood. 'He'll probably throw me out now, like he's supposed to, or use me for some personal gain.' Kaname mentally sighed as he lowered his gaze to the green liquid before him.

"Kuran Kaname huh, well I knew there was a high classed vampire in the house but I didn't think I'd ever meet the child of the well-loved and powerful Kuran couple. But formalities aside, it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Kiryuu Zero." Kaname blinked and looked up into kind eyes and a soft smile before Zero slipped out of the kitchen to fetch the promised clothing for the pureblood.

"I know these might be a bit big on you, but here, and if you have anyone you can get in contact with or notify we should probably do that hm? I don't know about the Council but I'm sure the Association leaders would be twisting themselves into human breadsticks if they knew you were here right now. Not to mention Master and Kaito." Zero explained when he came back down and gave Kaname several articles of clothing. Nodding his thanks Kaname slipped into the bathroom to change and reflect on what all had just happened.

'Kiryuu Zero...' Like the Kuran name, Kiryuu was a famous known name to both vampires and hunters. They were the best of the best known for not only skill and strategic ability but also their looks and generally charming nature when not on a hunt. That is if one saw them outside of their job. Which was rare even for their friends. So what was a sole Kiryuu doing out here living with two other hunters by the sound of it and no sight of his parents? Daring to wonder if he and the hunter had something in common he ventured onto the trail of thought that maybe the silver-haired boy no longer had parents either. He wouldn't ask about it since that was rude and his parents taught him better than that, but the child couldn't help but wonder. When Kaname walked back out of the bathroom and found the silverette in the kitchen preparing something else he contently sat on a stool and watched the older as he easily moved around the space. He was graceful, another trait of the Kiryuu clan, even when doing the simplest of tasks.

"As nice as it would be, I figured you probably wouldn't be staying here so I figured I'd give you something for the road." Again with the explanations before Kaname could even bother asking, it was as though his mind was being read. He couldn't help the small blush at the act of kindness and generosity though. This hunter, belonging to a notorious name, was something Kaname never thought he'd have the pleasure of interacting with.

"Thank you." Remembering he had manners, he didn't grow up in royalty for nothing, Kaname accepted the gifts in a small bento box in a bag with a flask of tea. Before he could say anything else a coat was placed over his shoulders and Zero was kneeling in front of him.

"I don't know what you've been through Kaname, but I can tell it wasn't pretty. I can tell you're hurting even more than what you've allowed to show. I know purebloods are supposed to have nerves of steel and expressions as blank as a new white paper but if I can offer some advice, don't let your emotions swallow you up. Talk to someone that is there for you, someone you can trust. Let yourself be known for more than just a pureblood with a name to follow. You're still a child and you're about to have the weight of the world on your shoulders, don't carry it alone. Be strong, but don't do it alone. Promise me that okay?" The honesty and clear tone of caring nature in the other's voice almost made Kaname want to break down again, instead in an act of what could only be rationalized as a flurry of emotional need the brunette found himself buried into a warm chest that held a slight smell of roses. An odd scent for a male, but he supposed it fit Zero.

"I promise, Zero-san." He wasn't sure if the whisper was audible to anyone but him at first but when he pulled back and received a ruffling of his hair Kanam knew Zero heard him, he'd stick to his promise. Another hug left the small pureblood in a much better mood as he trekked over to the home of some of his parents' most respected and loyal nobles. The Ichijo family. He didn't know if he would ever see Zero again, but even if he didn't there would always be those words imprinted in his head. That beautifully kind voice. He would always remember this evening as one of tragedy and beauty.

-Prologue end-

**Number 48: The Beginning**

In the beginning, She was neutral, She was impartial to the being known as humans and vampires. Rather She was the cause for both of them, so She had no choice but to be impartial. Of the vampires, She made the three crucial bloodlines that were essential to their survival, the Crimson bloodline, the Golden bloodline and the Rose bloodline. The Crimson held the Kuran bloodline, whom She predicted would be the hardest to control but be influential over the medieval era, Rido, Juri and Haruka Kuran were to be the main powers of the Kuran blood. Their symbol a crimson rose tied to their household, name and distinct wine-red eyes with ebony hair giving them an air of power and manipulative strength. The Golden contained the Takishima bloodline, a powerful but far more modern line that would likely clash with the Kurans, Kaname, Hanitsu and Kimi Takishima were charismatic beings that possessed beauty which outpriced any material. The golden bloodline was contracted by the symbol of a golden lotus, not only encompassing their hazel-eyed and blond-haired beauty but their ability to rule over the changing times. Lastly was the Silver line, a clan that would be much more difficult to be impartial to. Yet one that was destined to die out early save for one member. The rose held the Kiryuu Clan, though the clan of purebloods would be sealed from two natures in which they would need to unlock within time to survive the sure battles that laid ahead of them. Nisshoku, Luna and Kai Kiryuu, three of Her most powerful angels, would grace the world with their quick witt and strategic mindset. Able to perform and captivate. Silver hair and unique lilac-amethyst eyes were the main traits of those bound by the Silver Rose insignia of their bloodline. With these three clans created, She sealed herself away into the heavens to watch over Her powers and see the world be spelled out before Her very eyes.

**Number 49: Transformation**

Zero was a fragile young child, after being taken in by Cross there was little he did and even less he said. He was at the age of seven when Cross found him locked in a dirty cell with chains wrapped around his body and lash marks on his skin. His father and mother had both been killed by a pureblood vampire a few years back, along with that his brother went with the vampire so he was know-one-knows-where. Zero was then taken in by a family friend of his parents, his name was Sarine Kotsume and he was a brutal man. When there was something he didn't like, he would beat Zero until he felt better. Just as Zero's parents, Sarine was a vampire hunter but he didn't know Zero had been bitten. He treated him as though he was already a level E regardless. Kaien Cross knew of the deaths of the Kiryuu family and wished to see the child that had survived the bloodbath. When he got to the house, Sarine had long vanished but Zero was there in the basement wrapped in chains waiting for Sarine to come home. Kaien quickly took him away from the house and back to his own home at Cross Academy where he lived with his adopted daughter Cross Yuuki. He had notified the Hunters Association of where Zero was and what had been going on, he hoped they would be able to do something about Sarine, no matter what it was still a crime to do that to the child of someone whose parents were at the top of the association for their entire lives.

Kaien took Zero in just as he had Yuuki though they were two very different people. Yuuki talked all the time and was very excitable, Zero didn't talk at all and was calm and collected. His expression remained unreadable but his lavender eyes betrayed the pain he was going through at certain times. As much as Kaien tried he could not get Zero to speak or do anything of his own will that was not necessary for survival. Zero would sit in his room if he felt he wasn't needed anywhere, he would stare out the window or sometimes at his reflection. Thinking of his twin brought bad memories for him but he never showed it outwardly. Sarine had told him that those who show their emotions freely and do silly things such as cry are just weak and useless. Even though Zero knew that was partly a lie, he had seen his master Yagari Touga cry and he knew his master was anything but weak, he still obeyed what Sarine said for fear that he would be beaten again if he didn't. This resulted in Zero following whatever someone said to him or told him to do without a second thought. Kaien didn't know how to help Zero and he figured that sometime Zero would have to learn that he would become a vampire. However Kaien could not break it to the already broken child. Kaien did, fortunately, know someone who had been through something of the kind before and asked them to help. This someone was the prince of vampires, a pureblood vampire named Kuran Kaname.

When Kaname had come over the next time, Kaien had warned him about Zero being there and that he didn't know how the child would react if at all. Kaname agreed to regulations of being careful around the silver-haired child. Yuuki greeted him first, as always, and started talking about all of the events leading up to that day. Zero had come down from his room upon hearing the commotion and walked over to the kitchen. He looked at Kaname for a while and Kaname looked back at him, Yuuki was oblivious until Kaien stepped in and introduced the two. Zero stayed still, not in fear but something else. Kaname nodded to the child, who had no response, before Yuuki started talking about the things going on in school. Kaname was saying goodbye to Yuuki and Kaien when he looked over at Zero again, Zero had moved closer to him and tugged on his hand. They were all rather confused for a while and Kaname didn't really know what to do. Kaien tried to get closer but Zero only avoided the older hunter. He continued to stare at Kaname and Kaname continued to look back at him. He didn't try to leave for fear of hurting the child but at the same time had no idea what the boy wanted. "Kaname-sama, would it be alright if Zero accompanied you to the moon dorms?" Kaien finally asked because the staring contest was getting nowhere.

"I'm sure that would be alright, is that alright with you Zero?" Kaname asked, Zero only stepped closer to him; away from the headmaster and Yuuki. "I'll take that as a yes." Kaname replied with a slight smile, he enjoyed the boy clinging to his hand and hoped that with luck, he would be able to get Zero to open up a little more.

**Number 50: Youth Gone Wild **(Inspired by the song Youth Gone Wild by Skid Row, this is not a songfic but another look at what Zero's life would be like if he had friends and a clan of vampires much different from the night class on his side through his trials. Jealousy is strong in this one)

"Kiryuu-kun, you will be moving into the moon dorms from now on, it was requested by dorm president Kuran and the headmaster agreed to the proposal." Takuma Ichigo said from the doorway of the temperamental, feared, and rebellious teenage vampire hunter turned vampire known as Zero Kiryuu. Said teen was leaning against the window cill turned away from the blonde and green-eyed level B nobel vampire.

"Why?" He asked, the sharp hiss hit Takuma in the face like a slap and caused the noble to stiffen ever so slightly.

"Because it was requested, I don't know any other information on why otherwise." Takuma replied preparing for a fight as the hunter turned to face him.

"Fine, whatever, when do I have to be over there?" He asked surprisingly calm compared to what Takuma expected.

"You have until tomorrow morning I believe, the headmaster said it would probably easier for you to move during the day since that is what you're used to." The emerald-eyed blonde answered, Zero nodded and turned back to the window as Takuma took his leave of the dorm.

'Tsk, moving into the moon dorms? The actual fuck is this Headmaster?' Zero growled to himself, he knew eventually it was a possibility however he still had control over himself. 'So why would Kuran request that I move to the moon dorms right now?' He asked himself walking out of his dorm and headed to the Headmaster's room. "Headmaster!" He called walking in the door without a second thought as that was the only way he would actually be acknowledged.

"Z-Zero! What a pleasant surprise to see you this evening, can I help you with something?" Kaien asked with a nervous smile at the glare he received.

"Care to tell me why I am being moved into a dorm of blood-sucking leeches?" The teen growled out at the headmaster.

"I do wish you wouldn't call them that. It was upon the request of Kaname. As much as I didn't want to agree for your sake, he has made this request multiple times and has made good points as to why he wants this." Kaien answered in all seriousness however was very aware of the suddenly deepened glare.

"If he is moving me into the moon dorms because of Yuuki then-" Zero started but was cut off by the door to the room opening revealing the reason for this discussion. Kaname Kuran.

"I'd be careful Kiryuu-kun, we wouldn't want anything bad to be said just before your move now would we?" The wine eyed vampire asked with an undertone of warning.

"Since you're here, why don't you tell me why the hell I'm being moved into the pits of hell myself." Zero growled in reply eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I refuse. Now if you'll please excuse us Kiryuu-kun, I have some confidential business to discuss with the headmaster." Kaname told him shrugging the matter of as an adult would to a child.

"I don't give a damn about your business, just don't expect me to be at your beck and call. There's no way in hell I'm listening to you." The teen snapped and walked out of the room to his own before slamming the door shut.

"I'm not so sure that was a good idea...you know how Zero can be when he's pissed off Kaname." Kaien nervously looked at the door the ex-human had just left from and then to Kaname.

"If I tell him the reason he is moving into the moon dorms he wouldn't be able to focus on anything such as his job here at the academy." Came the simple answer to the indirect question.

"You have yet to give me a true reason for having Zero moved to the moon dorms, I assume that is why you came here tonight?" The blonde asked turning to a more serious topic.

"Yes, that's correct, which is why I had to get him out of the room." Kaname nodded. Cross sat down at his desk and motioned for the pureblood to take a seat as well before he clasped his hands together intent on listening. "I have heard from a nearby town that Zero is being targeted by two different parties." The brunette explained after a minute of silence had passed. The chairman, getting over his initial shock, straightened in his seat and took out a pen and a pad of paper.

"Tell me everything you know about this." He nearly commanded to the pureblood prince, which was understandable since Zero was basically Kaien's son. Kaname nodded and hushed his voice before he began to explain what he knew.

Zero packed all his things into a bag that he would be taking over to the moon dorms in the middle of the day more or less. 'It's impossible for Takuma to be the only one who knows about me moving to the moon dorms. I doubt the others will be very welcoming, after all it's not as though we're friends...the complete opposite rather.' He thought looking at his packed bag with more than a sliver of dread. There was a knock at the door but Zero didn't even make a move to answer it. Instead, he turned and stared out the window becoming lost in his dreaded thoughts so quickly he didn't even hear the door open.

'He's either oblivious to my entering, ignoring me completely or planning to attack me when I'm seemingly off guard.' Kaname thought as he entered Zero's room with more than a little hesitation. He wouldn't let anyone, Zero especially, know it but the teen did make him very nervous on occasion. This happened to be one of those occasions. Though he did feel better with the headmaster standing in the doorway to make sure the two didn't try and kill each other. "Kiryuu-kun, I propose we take your things to the room prepared for you in the moon dorms now before the others get back from class." He suggested standing straight up. Zero however didn't appear to be listening to him at all, his eyes fixed on the window sitting almost angelically on his bed. "Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked again when there was no movement.

"Zero?" Kaien also called stepping further into the room with a worried look in his eyes. That seemed to bring Zero back to Earth, but not fast enough for him to guard his emotions before he turned to look at the two in his room. Kaname had to hold in a gasp and keep his eyes from widening, at the amount of turmoil, grief and pain that were clearly shown in the younger vampires eyes. Kaien took a step back not remembering the last time he had seen Zero so unguarded assuming there had been a time.

'Maybe moving him into the moon dorms isn't such a good idea, he seems so uncertain and pained. The moon dorms will doubtfully help that at all.' Kaname thought looking to Kaien for an answer to his unspoken question.

"Zero, we're going to take your things to the moon dorms alright?" Kaien asked moving closer and putting a delicate hand on his bag. Zero simply stared at him and said nothing to the ex-hunter which Kaien took as a go-ahead and picked it up before walking out of the room. Kaname turned to follow but then thought better of it and turned back to Zero when he saw a dim red glow coming from the silver gun in the teens hand.

'I wonder what that is, and if it's contributing to Kiryuu's behavior.' The pureblood thought walking further inside the dorm room to see what was going on exactly. He could see Zero's tattoo glowing as well but not in the way it did with bloodlust.

Zero watched the play in his mind of his past, friends, memories that he wished he could relive. Over and over again until he heard a voice calling his name loudly and ripping him from his mind movie. "Zero, we're moving to the moon dorms." That was Kuran's voice. Zero's eyes became hardened and guarded before he truly looked at the pureblood who was staring at him from less than three feet away.

'Since when did he move into my room?!' He thought angrily glaring back. Kaname immediately narrowed his eyes in challenge and retaliation.

"Headmaster Cross has already taken your things to the moon dorms. We're leaving the sun dorms now." Kaname told him curtly as he turned and walked out the door expecting the other to follow. Zero glared at the back of the vampire, but stood anyway and followed since there wasn't a logical reason not to.

"I thought I would be moving during the day. So why are we doing this now?" Zero asked when he met with the other two outside the moon dorms.

"I figured it would be easier if you were already settled in by the time the night class got back to the dorms. Also you will be pardoned from the first meals in order to get settled." Kaien casually informed with a smile once the trio reached the moon dorms and walked inside. "And now I'll leave you to Kaname for the tour." He added with a smile frolicking out the door leaving the two enemies alone.

"Well then, I will show you to your room." Kaname said with a nod after a long stretch of silence. Zero didn't reply but picked up his bags and turned to follow the older vampire.

"Don't bother with the tour or whatever, I already know the mapping of the moon dorms." Kaname nodded slightly and showed the teen his room upstairs, a large solitary room since roommates and Zero didn't mix, before leaving again without a word. Zero didn't bother looking around his room much after putting away his clothing into the dresser, though he did notice the mini-fridge and other specialties in the large room.

'No wonder these bastards are so full of themselves, they're practically living in high-class apartments here.' Zero thought laying on the red couch facing a large flat screen tv. There was a buzz in his pocket, holding the phone that no one on campus knew he had; he pulled the thing out and checked the screen. An unknown number was texting him. 'How does that even happen, hardly anyone knows my number on the face of this planet.' He thought reading the actual message.

'Zero, I know you don't recognize this number but don't worry about that right now, the basic thing you need to know is that we're coming to get you. I don't know when we will arrive but know that we are coming.' It said making Zero pause and think for a few minutes before he smiled and put the phone back in his pocket. He knew that even if he texted back there would be a dead connection.

'Let the games begin then, night class v.s my clan.' He thought with his eyes flashing red and a smirk on his lips. Elsewhere in the mansion, Kaname shuddered at the sudden feel of a certain aura emitting from the teen's room. The aura of challenge.

**A/N: **Well here is another chapter to this until I have more plot bunnies written down, I am hoping to have another chapter of Silver Wings out soon. I promise I am consistently working on it I just have other things that sometimes get in the way. I still want to know what you guys think about these if you wouldn't mind so I look forward to your comments or questions. I hope you enjoyed these and that my warnings or small explanations were helpful to bring you into the context a little more or just give a general heads up on what you can semi-expect without giving away too much detail. As mentioned before not all of these have set pairings so If you would like to see a specific pairing or are interested in a story with another pairing please let me know! As my as I love KaZe I do believe Zero can be easily paired with pretty much every other character (except Cross and Touga) and I wouldn't have an issue writing for it. Thank you all once again and I hope you have a happy fourth for those of you who celebrate, and a wonderful day if you don't. ~Len


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So I am definitely still working on Silver Wings right now but I came around to a flurry of new plots and ideas that I had to expand on until my brain hurt. Therefore I'm going to upload the next segment of my e-notebook thing just so I can get it all on digital paper and out to you guys as well to see what you think. most of these are general plots with the exception of numbers 51, 52 and 58 which will be written out further and are taken from the amount I have written up to this point. Let me know how you feel about them, if you'd like any of these to be written as a full story, or think any of them are just too stupid to write, etc. Titles might be changed around but I'll let you know if they do when/if I ever get around to writing them all. I look forward to your responses and I promise I will upload the next chapter of Silver Wings real soon! Thank you for waiting on me! ~Len

**Number 51: A Gold-line Silver Contract **(pairings not entirely established, focuses on TakuZe though)

It was the following week, he was sitting in the meeting hall, once again, listening to the elders bicker over fairly unimportant matters for the most part. Even though the real reason everyone was gathered was to decide what would be told to the hunters about the situation of the Mad Blooming Princess. "I believe it's time we get to our main discussion tonight, we all know a decision must be made by the majority including the Council Chairman about what will be said to the hunters on how we are going about dealing with Hio Shizuka. The main two options are as follows: we deal with her ourselves without hunter aid or we allow the Kiryuu Clan to take action. The association Chairman is becoming impatient with us, apparently a few of their kind have gone missing or have been killed off by who they assume is the Mad Blooming Princess." one of the elders sitting to the left of Ichijo Asato began after silence fell over the meeting room.

"If they have the power to kill a pureblood they might go forth in killing more than necessary of the vampire kind. The Kiryuu Clan, as far as we are concerned, are not particularly rational when it comes to their jobs. They would be very hard to get rid of should they decide we are inferior to them at any time. Giving away power such as this could put us all at risk." a member of the crowd spoke up quickly with a few nodding heads from around the room.

"They are powerful, if we were to take this matter into our own hands and somehow cause them or any other hunter harm we would surely be targeted. At least if they take on the job that would put us in the clear for this situation. I would rather have a knife thrown at me than a bullet already in me. That goes for my children as well. They will be the first to be killed, not the elders. Do not forget our prince, though a pureblood, is also still young and it is possible he could be taken over by their forces should we fail." another voice rang out, a few nods and whispers of agreement followed.

"Have you no faith in our prince? He is a Kuran. Even at this age he could take out a few measly hunters!" a younger member stood and glared at the previous woman that spoke.

"You've not been alive long enough if you're calling the Kiryuu Clan measly. Even at sapling age they can do significant damage to full nobles, rookies like you would be killed in an instant. That is why we have to take this decision so seriously." an elder silenced the younger vampire. Before another comment could be made the door to the meeting hall all but exploded into pieces, causing several members to take cover or duck behind chairs and desks. Standing in the doorway was none other than Seiren, a powerful and mysterious noble that stood at the right hand of the Kuran household. Despite having been alive much longer than most of the elders she never played a role in the council, saying that her only duty for eternity was to serve the Kuran house. She had significant power but she mostly stuck to spying and imformitant work for Kaname.

"What is it that you come here for." Asato demanded with narrowed eyes, Takuma had seen that look many times and knew it meant nothing good. Seiren, however, hardly took notice of his hostile demeanor.

"I have come to inform you that because of a breach in the contract with the association a rogue hunter paired with Hio Shizuka has killed off most of the Kiryuu family. Leaving only one child survivor before she returned to hiding and the rogue hunter was killed for his actions by said child only moments ago. The association has not been notified as of yet and the child, although harmed, was mobile enough to escape the house without being traceable." she reported robotically but firmly. Gasps and frantic chatter quickly filled the room as she disappeared into thin air.

"The hunters will not be pleased about this..." the first elder spoke with a tired sigh. Takuma knew this meant there would be many hunters angry at them for not taking sooner action. If they had simply agreed to let the hunters deal with the mad pureblood in the first place the Kiryuu family would still be alive.

**Number 52: Halfling** (kinf of AU...ish? But at the same time not. Focus is around the dynamics of Zero, Kaito, and Sayori with a prominent OC character)

Scarlet liquid dripped from the branches onto grass too dark to be seen by normal eyes. "Help me." a whisper forced itself from cracked lips as tears continued to fall from burning eyes while footsteps thudded in the otherwise deafening silence somewhere behind her. "Someone, please." another cry, her legs were giving out, they would catch up soon. Whoever they were, whatever they wanted she wasn't sure. "Run, child, and don't look back." the voice of someone had sounded in her ear moments before she was thrust into the forest. She wasn't sure who it was but her intuition told her to follow their orders. 'I have to keep going.' she forced her small legs to move faster, pushing past the pain, she continued to run until she couldn't move her muscles fast enough. The pain grew to be too much as she fell, the shriek that left her sounded inhuman even to her own ears as she prepared for impact.

"Are you alright?" the gruff voice made her flinch as she opened honey brown eyes to find herself suspended mere inches from the ground. Breath caught in her throat, turning to find a tall man with one piercing silver eye staring into hers. What was she supposed to say, she didn't even know if she could move much less talk under his stare. She was paralyzed. A sigh left the man's lips, taking her silence as enough of an answer apparently, before picking her up and continuing on his way as though this was a normal occurrence. "The boys and Sayori will look after you until you've recovered. It's dangerous out here for you to be alone, even being what you are." he voiced an explanation without her having to ask.

"What I am?" she questioned curiously, her voice coming out dry, it hurt to talk but she opted to ignore it as best she could. Was she going to be killed? Was she being saved? Who was this man and who was he talking about that would take care of her?

"You're a pureblood." it was stated, not asked, she noted. This man knew of the vampire race, but he wasn't a vampire himself. She wasn't supposed to tell humans what she was, they would have her killed no doubt. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Whatever it was you were running from, they will be dealt with." the man once again answered her questions without her having to ask any, it was a bit irritating but she was grateful too. If what he said was true maybe she would be alright, maybe she would finally get some answers.

"Who are you?" she asked, the man didn't seem inclined to answer her though, a long stretch of silence passed as they walked together before she heard him sigh.

"Yagari Toga, the ones you will meet are named Wakaba Sayori, Takamiya Kaito and Kiryu Zero. It will serve you well to remember those names in case you get into trouble." it was a gamble to share information like the names of famous hunters such as his students. But this girl was young and he doubted she even knew who they were, it didn't seem like she even knew he was a hunter. 'Odd, for a pureblood her senses are either very dull or she was never told of us. Does she even know what she is capable of? What it means to be a pureblood...or even a vampire?' he wondered with a side glance to the tired child. She was naive at best. 'The kids will take to her well though.' he realized as he felt her weight increase, she had fallen asleep, Toga shook his head a bit but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips.

Kaito sighed in amusement as he watched Sayori attempt to keep Zero from killing the headmaster for the nth time that evening. They had previously decided Zero would cook and Cross was, unsurprisingly, banned from the kitchen area due to his miraculous ability to blow things up or create toxic substances without trying. The man had been trying to sneak in for tea for the past hour and forty minutes, and each time he would be ruthlessly kicked out. It seemed the man never learned. It had been four years since they had graduated from the academy they called home and moved across town, a few months after Kuran Rido's attack Sayori had come to him with questions about why she was able to protect herself from the attack of level E's without doing anything. They had searched in her history to find she was part of a once thought to be lost hunter lineage, with the help of Zero and Toga they trained and taught her how to use and control her powers and charms. She wasn't an average hunter due to her impure blood, but she was strong enough to help the others and complete missions on her own. It only took two months for Toga to sign as her official master and in the two years that passed, she was able to make it to full hunter status. Her new life began with the boys, and she chose to live with them instead of going to college despite that the life of a hunter wasn't glamorous. Her addition to their group was beneficial both on and of the field, both he and Zero found a genuine friendship with Yori and looked after her as much as they did each other, Sayori found herself enjoying life with the boys and often commented on them being family-like. She played a part in their lives that Kuran Yuki was never able to achieve due to her naive and innocent mind no matter how hard she had tried up until she was turned. "When is Toga supposed to get here anyway, I'm not able to start vegetables until he's at least nearby." Zero eventually questioned, satisfied with the whimpering heap of a headmaster in the corner of the dining room once again.

"I assume he'll be here any minute, it's not like him to be late. I'm sure someone just stopped him on his way out of the association." Kaito replied with a shrug Zero clicked his tongue in minor annoyance before turning back towards his kitchen just as the presence of a pureblood washed over the grounds. "We have visitors?" Kaito questioned turning to the silverette who frowned, he didn't typically interact with purebloods and he certainly didn't invite any of the ones he knew over to his home for a casual dinner.

"Toga's with them." Zero informed as the trio and Cross stood and waited for the door to open. When it finally did, revealing the grumpy man and his companion Zero raised en eyebrow at him. It was a child, a young girl maybe ten years old at best, unconscious on his shoulders.

"Well...that's not what I expected, who is she?" Kaito asked as they let the man in, he laid the girl down on the couch by the fire before heading to the kitchen to answer Kaito's question and get a glass of whiskey he knew the boys kept for him.

"I don't know, she came out of the woods looking like that, I assume there was a killing somewhere. She acted like she was running from someone or something, either she doesn't know what a hunter is or her senses are extremely dull. Brat practically ran into me. Abnormal for purebloods to be attacked in this day though." Toga gruffed in reply as he lit a cigarette at the table ignoring Cross' glare at the action. "Figured she could stay here with you three, under protection, until we figure out what the fuck happened." he added on again ignoring Cross' glare for his language in the presence of a child.

"We'll take her in." Zero spoke before either of the others could, not that they would have protested the idea. Zero had always helped children first, it didn't matter who they were, in his eyes a child in need was a child in need. It was clear by the way he had already taken to untangling her hair that he was interested in the girl. The look in his eyes Kaito caught was something he had only seen when the silverette looked at his younger twin, Zero was already attached and he wasn't going to simply let her walk out the door with anyone else.

"Here we go again, chronic older brother syndrome." the older of the two joked not missing the short glare that was cast his way or the chuckle from Sayori before she went to join their companion at the young girl's side.

"Careful Kaito, she'll be fed better than you." Cross mused as he watched the trio so easily accept the child. It would have been quite a different story when they were still attending his school. Though Zero had always had a soft spot for children, vampires or not, they had been at such odds it was almost impossible to think they would get to this point. They had become quite a remarkable household.

**Number 53: To Keep You With Me **(KaiZe pairing, at least that's what I'm assuming will happen)

Zero becomes horribly ill due to being charmed by unknown forces while on a mission and the night class has no choice but to house him for a while. With Cross and Touga out of the picture, Kaito is the only one to help out his fallen partner. It takes time but eventually he gets the night class to cooperate. But why were they so difficult in the first place? Some hidden feelings come to light in their trials in trying to help the perfect and soon it becomes a mad race to see who can do the most for the silverette. But who charmed him in the first place and why? What lengths will the night class and Kaito go to in order to save the silverette and win this silent competition?

**Number 54: Brother's Keeper **(bit AU-ish brothers fic for Ichiru and Zero, Zero is significantly older than Ichiru in this and pairings might be included later)

Ichiru, at eight years old, winds up at Cross Academy bloody, and sick, looking for his older brother Zero who has been missing for a few hours. Their home was attacked and parents killed. Zero is nowhere to be found so Cross sets up for the night class to take Ichiru in. A few months later, after stories of Ichiru's missing brother intrigues the vampires enough to start a search, they wind up finding more about the past of the Kiryuu family and what exactly caused the family to be targeted. A year later, at a gathering held by the city council Zero walks in looking for his little brother. Meeting the night class is the last thing on his mind as his attackers are still on the lose, but he soon learns he will need to trust the others in order to keep Ichiru safe from harm.

**Number 55: Pieces of Us **(another AU brother fic, no vampires in this one sorry! Ichiru is sixteen in this and Zero is eighteen for explicit content reasons hint hint nudge nudge. Trigger warnings will be on this one and I won't reveal pairings.)

It took an immense amount of work but finally at the age of sixteen Kiryu Ichiru was accepted into the night class of Cross Academy with the other top students at the school. His older brother had been shipped off for elite military training and it has been four years since they were in contact. Despite his success at school, the feeling of hate and jealousy burns through him every time his poster-child brother is mentioned. As he works with the night class for school and relationships eventually begin to blossom he finds that maybe it's never been hate. Maybe all he wanted was a brother that could spend time with him and look after him like his friends always had. Maybe it was too easy for him to turn his feeling of anxiety when finding out Zero would be leaving four years ago into jealousy so he didn't miss him so much. But life is cruel and fate is often harsh, Zero returns from a war being fought abroad after learning his parents had been killed in a home invasion. Despite symptoms of severe PTSD he decides to take his father's place in the household name as well as all the responsibilities that came with that title and ignoring the strain it puts on his mental health. Ichiru learns of his brother's choices after being informed in the middle of a conversation with his classmates that Zero had been hospitalized and on suicide watch. Putting on a brave face, preparing to confront the brother he not only ignored but openly hated just before his departure, the younger Kiryu begins his own trials of how to deal with a mentally unstable yet powerful brother and convince him that they still need each other. Now more than ever.

**Number 56: When Past Becomes Present, I'll Protect You** (Gang AU kinda-ish, I don't know, my brain just did the thing and here we go. Ichiru is a bit of a shit in this one but it's in a cute way. Another age difference, Ichiru is ten and Zero is seventeen)

Kiryu Zero is at the top of his class in a well known high-class academy when he learns of the death of his parents via a gang rivalry. A life he was trying to leave behind comes back with a vengeance and he finds himself suddenly responsible for his younger brother. As he continues to go to school, attempt to control a furious gang looking for revenge on his behalf, _and _take on the parent responsibilities, strained relationships in school begin to explode. The exceptions being the one with his best friend Takamiya Kaito and a quiet classmate that always seemed to keep himself in Zero's view but never close enough to where they shared a conversation. At least they hadn't until the stress of his new life causes Zero to collapse outside the boy's dorm room, he was finally introduced to this Senri Shiki when he comes to in the school's infirmary and gives in when told he needed help. Shiki and Kaito put the strained student back on track, risking their own lives and reputations along the way, eventually, relationships blossom and they begin to work as a household within the academy. Ichiru, at the age of ten, doesn't understand why his parents were killed or why he was always shut out of the important conversations between his parents and brother. Unable to comprehend grief a severe fear of losing the only family he has left consumes him to a point where he is unable to be without Zero. The latter understands but decides it is best to keep his brother from finding out just what his family was up to behind his back, it was a hard reality to learn and Ichiru was hardly ready for that discussion. Even if the younger misses the subtle wording or the underhanded meaning in their conversations, he most certainly notices when two older boys are taking up his brother's time and attention. If someone were to say he was pleased they'd be lying through their teeth.

**Number 57: Gin Shinigami **(AU-ish but also not really...it's always hard to explain in these short things. You'll just have to find out. Zero is around twenty-three in this fic for age reference surrounding pretty much all the characters. Ichiru is dead, so is Shizuka but they were killed via hunter missions. I'm including the events that happened with Kuran Rido and Yuki being turned into a pureblood but no one has met Zero. So in a way, this takes place, after all that crap but also not because none of that crap would have gone well without Zero being there in the original. Like I said, it's hard to explain so please bear with me on this one.)

Their arrival Cross Academy was off-putting, Cross was still very much the same man in looks but the one they had left behind for nearly six years had a childish air around him that simply didn't exist with this being. Kuran Kaname had long claimed his rightful position to the throne but was asked to return to the school with his nobles in order to continue working with the legendary ex-hunter in a world of peace. The school was the same, the same stables, the same walls, even the same buildings although they looked to have been slightly remodeled since his uncle had destroyed half the establishment in his final fit of madness before he was finally put to final rest by none other than his own son with the help of Ichijo Takuma. And yet with everything being so similar, it felt so very different, there was a calm that covered the area as though the whole place was in a slumber of sorts. The day class students hadn't arrived for the year yet, and everything seemed so...quiet. A lifeless air clouded the entire academy. The perfects they once knew had long gone, either no longer alive or onto better things, even their old teacher had retired from his position at the school and merely kept Cross Kaien company in his time between hunts. "Welcome back, Kaname-san, Yuki-san, and the rest of you. I'm glad to hear you are still willing to work alongside me during the peace era." the former hunter greeted with a bow to the vampires, in years past he would have squealed and jumped at the idea of even seeing his once foster daughter but lately it seemed he had matured and aged. Using the wisdom and influence he had steadily grown over his lifetime to re-immerse himself in both hunter and vampire politics while continuing to run the academy.

**Number 58: Picking Up Pieces **(another family dynamic based fic surrounding my current favorite three, Zero, Kaito & Yori but this one is sad, major character death warning right from the get-go.)

"This can't be good, whatever it is, prepare yourselves for the worst...even if we don't know what that is..." Kaito mumbled as they waited in the living room until the knock came. With bated breath, Zero walked to the door and opened it, revealing a crying Kuran Yuki that was desperately trying to control herself and Kuran Kaname with a look of sympathy etched into his otherwise emotionless eyes. There weren't any words spoken, their auras were too fragile, so Zero simply opened the door wider and beckoned them inside. No one spoke as coats were taken and hung and the group took up seats in the living room by the fire, Sayori passed out tea and put down a tray of comforting snacks as they gathered before she, Zero, and Kaito joined them.

"I take is this wasn't a typical outing..." Kaito eventually voiced to break the silence. On cue, Yuki started to sob and quickly found herself in the arms of her best friend, Sayori trying to comfort and decipher her sob-filled mumbles to no avail.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." was all the young pureblood could manage clearly before devolving into another set of crying gibberish. Zero's eyes took in her huddled and shaking form before landing back on Kaname, he didn't have to ask, the older would tell him without prompting.

"We ventured further than normal, I was asked at the market if I would drop by the association to relay a message back to you three. The Chairman didn't see it fit to call or make you wait until you checked in. There was an accident on his last mission, the details are still unclear as to what exactly happened. Yagari-san was severely injured and two hunters on his mission died as a result of their injuries at the site. Yagari-san will survive but...only because Cross Kaien gave up his life for it. The amount of blood and organ replacements needed would have been too much for anyone to survive unless he was given them immediately. Kaien-san had been notified earlier when Yagari-san was rushed to the hospital, from what we could gather he made sure if he died everything would go to Yagari-san before he did it. Currently, Yagari-san is in a coma and we don't know what his chances are yet, he's at the association's private hospital. Kaien's body is to be cremated tomorrow evening unless requested otherwise by you, Kiryuu-kun, since you're technically his only child. The Chairman asked to see you as soon as you are able to discuss more...in-depth details." Kaname took in the reactions of the three hunters, he knew death was hard on the boys from an early age and doubted Sayori was prepared for anything like this. She had only just begun to learn their ways, and being a hunter was much harder than being a vampire. Death for them, even more so than the average human, was always lurking around the corner and only struck it seemed at the worst of times. Sayori was crying although he could tell it was more controlled with the others around, Kaito only looked down, he wasn't ready to process what he was hearing and was suffering what Kaname assumed was shock. And Zero...whom he worried the most about when it came to presenting news like this. He was strangely calm, his eyes flashed with different emotions, sadness and disbelief being two of the more prominent ones. But he closed his eyes for a moment, and when they re-opened they were clear and collected. A much different reaction than Kaname would have gotten only three years earlier. The hunters had changed and grown much more than he had realized in his absence from the school. It was almost concerning how quiet they were in comparison to Yuki and even a couple of his own nobles when they first learned of the tragedy.

"Thank you for telling us, I'll get in contact with the Chairman tomorrow. I assume the entire association will shut down for the next few days as they bring everyone home from missions both local and abroad. If you will tell the council, there will be an influx of level E's for a little while and they might have to send out nobles to take care of the streets while the hunters re-assemble. Apologies in advance, it won't take too long though, a week at most." he spoke smoothly, surprising the vampires with how quickly he seemed to be able to process the news. His easy demeanor seemed to pull Kaito and Sayori out of their inner turmoil, the former looking at him with resolve in his eyes.

"In the meantime, what do you want us to do?" the eldest hunter questioned not taking his eyes off his partner. Death wasn't something new to them, they had learned from an early age how to push it to the back of their minds in order to focus on the bigger problems those who died often left behind. In this case, it was both the academy and the association they would need to handle before things could return to something akin to normal life. Kaito knew Zero likely already had a plan on where to go next, he had always been good at that, never had Kaito felt as though Zero was at a loss of where to go or what to do. It simply wasn't an option, and even something as unexpected and heartbreaking as this was no exception. 'Hopefully Sayori will be able to keep up with how quickly the hunters need to move on, it's not a normal human skill to push the deaths of loved ones to the back of your mind like this.' he thought glancing over at the newest hunter. He was tempted to ask if she was okay but the look of determination even through the tears in her eyes was enough assurance that she would make it out alright.

"We will shut the academy down for a few days, in order to notify the teachers and staff. Kaito you'll likely have to take over Touga's classes until we can find a permanent replacement if you want one, Sayori if you could handle administrative work and negotiation for a while...there will be a panic across the school for a while and you're the best out of the three of us to handle something like this. That being said it won't be easy." lilac-amethyst eyes swept from Kaito to Sayori as he gave them direction, Kaito nodded and sighed as he leaned against the wall and stared out the window.

"I don't expect it to be but I can handle it, what about you?" Sayori questioned just to voice it in the open. She knew if Zero was planning something, he wouldn't say anything unless asked directly. At times she felt a bit bad for trapping her friend in a situation he couldn't get out of but it was the easiest way for her to know exactly where his mind was without performing a psychological assessment.

"I'll head to the association after I get in contact with the Chairman, there's more to the story I'm sure but even more than that he won't be able to control the panic in the hunters. Touga had a lot of power and jurisdiction, with him being unresponsive for the time that power is tossed in the air and everyone is going to want it. Controlling hunters isn't easy but...it's possible. I don't know how long I'll be there for." he answered, it wasn't the full truth she could tell but it was better than what she expected. She supposed he was being careful because of how much Yuki was affected by the news, he had always aired on the side of caution with her even after she became a vampire. In his eyes, and many others if she was being honest, Yuki was still very much a naive child and needed to be shielded from certain realities.

'He can't protect her from the knowledge of what happened, but he can protect her from knowing more details that might hurt her worse.' the younger hunter thought as she nodded to her friend. The room fell silent again for a few moments before the phone started ringing in the hall, Kaito raised an eyebrow at the silverette, who shrugged before going to answer almost as though it was routine. It almost made Aido angry at how they seemed to just continue going, as though nothing happened.

"You have this planned out almost like you expected it to happen." he snipped eventually before Kaito could leave the room for the kitchen. The ash-brown haired hunter stopped in his tracks and turned to look over his shoulder at the blond with a venomous fire in his eyes.

"If you're suggesting we had something to do with it I will cut you into pieces here and now. Losing someone is never easy, losing two people that we considered more than just a fellow hunter and the headmaster of the school is immensely painful. But we've done this before, we've learned how to prepare for the inevitable. Regardless of how and when it happens, as a hunter, this is a reality you need to know how to handle at any given time. No matter who it is, no matter how hard it is, we need to keep going. The world is still rotating, the days will still come and go, and we still have a duty on this Earth that doesn't go away. Hunters don't get 'days off' and the rest of the world doesn't stop when someone you care about dies. It's a hard lesson, but everyone learns it one way or another. Right now we're just doing what we can." he responded before continuing into the kitchen.

"You don't think this was something planned by someone else, do you? An outsider looking to pick someone off?" Takuma questioned when the older returned to the room with a scone in hand.

"It's more likely than not, I mean this is Yagari-san we're talking about here. A level E or two wouldn't be able to do something like what he suffered I assume if it's as bad as I imagine it to be." Sayori answered as Zero walked back in the room with a look of intensity that Kaname knew very well after many argument-filled nights with the younger.

"Who called." it was stated instead of asked, they were all curious and he wanted answers.

"Autopsy, for the other two hunters on Touga's mission, apparently they were killed by a 22 caliber shotgun." Zero answered causing Kaito to frown.

"That's his gun, you don't think he shot and killed two rookie hunters. There's no way, he's an ass sometimes but he has fucking morals." he growled with narrowed eyes.

"No, Touga wouldn't do something so stupid and thankfully most hunters would agree with that. But if someone is trying to frame him...likely it was because they couldn't kill him. Meaning he probably witnessed the other two getting shot. We need to find out who, and why, before we end up in a game of politics and he gets wrongly charged without having the ability to speak for himself." Zero agreed running a hand through his hair as he leaned against the wall near the doorway to the hall.

"Here we go again..." Kaito's whisper fell into the otherwise silent room, memories of their multiple trials at Cross Academy flooded each being for what felt like an eternity. It seemed that no matter how many years passed, they would always find themselves in another brutal situation.

**Number 59: Resonance **(another one of those trigger warning type fics and pairings don't exist yet and it starts with a kid version of Zero so that's where this segment is before there will be a time skip)

Everything was so dark, what was going on? He couldn't hear, he couldn't see, he wasn't even sure if he could talk. 'What did they do to me?!' he wanted to scream but something told him to keep quiet. His shoulder and neck burned with an unfamiliar pain. He tried to pull his hand up to feel what happened but his arms wouldn't move. 'Shackles? They chained me up here?' he questioned himself. Was there anyone else there? He couldn't tell, it was just dark and cold.

**A/N: **Alright well there you have it, the newest of the plot bunnies constantly running through my brain and morphing into new stories with their own twists and turns, successfully keeping me from being able to write the next Silver Wings without branching off into a completely different plot bunny. It's getting annoying af so I'm hoping this helps me out a bit. As mentioned previously, I am still working on chapter 11, it's just taking longer to configure my words than normal. I apologize but I will try to get it out soon. Happy New Year, I know it's late, and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I'll see you soon! ~Len


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So, now that Silver Wings is slowly coming to a close I'm once again re-reading and looking at other fics that were popularly voted on for me to write next. I got a lot of comments for number 7: Under Silver Moons, and numbers 1-4 along with some other random ones from the two following bunch of teasers. I will be looking at those first if I don't get any more comments or requests in the meantime. Of course, I'm also going to be adding the latest of my brain-progression plots in this chapter here so take a look if you wish and let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Number 60: The Association's Best **(So I haven't 100% decided if this will be a KaitoxZero fic yet but I did get a lot of comments to see that pairing more often since it's not super popular. That being said this is not an easy subject fic **Trigger Warning**, this handles topics including but not limited to child abuse, neglect, non-con sex, etc. so if you are triggered by any of those things this is not going to be for you)

Zero found himself the target of hostile stares and rude words long before he stepped foot into Takahashi Hitomu's office and was rather practiced at ignoring them, he had never experienced physical harm though and was surprised to be pushed or slapped by the man when his parents were gone. Hitomu requested an oath of silence in return for allowing Zero's little brother, Kiryuu Ichiru, to live comfortably and be taken care of by the association when needed. Ichiru was a sickly child, often unable to leave their home or be outside without becoming dangerously ill. Zero had spent many nights waiting at home for his parents to return from the hospital with the younger twin. Fearing for the life of his brother, Zero agreed and allowed the abuse to continue and escalate without saying a word to anyone. With dull robotic-like eyes he gingerly grasped the handle of a braided leather whip. He didn't like anything in the box but in comparison to what some of the others had felt like, the whip was his best option. The four hours he would endure following, with his back bared to the chairman wouldn't be spoken of. He made an oath and a Kiryuu never broke an oath. Once the chairman was finished he would be cleaned, bandaged, and reminded t keep silent before being released back into the normal workings of the association.

"Hey, are you alright? Zero?" Takamiya Kaito, a year older than Zero, asked as they left class together and headed to the courtyard. He had been introduced to the young Kiryuu at the age of six though he only talked to him when it was necessary at the time, feeling like the younger thought he was too good for anyone else. It took a year for Kaito to realize that the child was socially stunted and often bullied which resulted in his quiet yet guarded nature toward other children their age. Once Kaito began to hang around him he learned the boy was indeed smart and an excellent marksman, but he was often shy and tended to stay away from normal activities because he was afraid of doing something wrong. On this day, however, Zero was quieter than usual and stuck close to their training teacher, Yagari Touga, whenever possible. Eventually, the man had a meeting to attend and directed the boys to go into the courtyard to practice with each other. Even at the young ages of eight and nine, they were deemed skilled enough to not need supervision when training.

"I'm fine, just tired, Ichiru got back from the hospital early this morning." the younger answered eventually, it was a lie he could get away with and not entirely untrue.

"Ah, sorry to hear that, but Ichiru being hospitalized doesn't explain _those._" Kaito pointed at the silverette's wrist that supported purple and black spots in a near-perfect circle just under the cuff of his sleeve. "What happened?" the older pressed, Zero wasn't one to talk about being bullied despite how many times Kaito had been a witness and refused to let the older say anything. "Zero if the other children are chaining you we need to say something, let's go to talk to Touga at least." when Zero made no move to get up Kaitosighed and put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder only to have him flinch and hiss at the contact. Kaito's eyes narrowed before he took the younger's hand, making sure there weren't any onlookers, and pulled him into a small wooded area they were allowed to practice their tracking ability in. Despite protest, Kaito was able to remove one of the boy's arms from the fabric to reveal a thick layer of bandages reaching almost up to his elbow before they stopped. Going further up there were more bruises and something that looked like a scar still healing just below his collarbone on the left side. Looking into dim and scared lilac eyes Kaito realized what he had discovered...

**Numer 61: Sakura Petals **(genderbend fic! I know technically Actor was a genderbend fic but this one, while it does focus on Zero's female version, is not actually going to affect the plot of the story all that much. I just wanted it to set the scene and create some relationships. And yes, Zero will remain male for at least most of the smut scenes. I just don't know who those are gonna be with yet. Yuki doesn't exist in this and there will be some warnings later on but they don't apply to this segment)

Kaname looked around, six of his seven nobles were present in the main room of the moon dorms. The one missing was one Aido Hanabusa, and that was worrying on its own. Even more worrying however was that the newest resident of the moon dorms, a grumpy Kiryu Zero, was _also _missing from the gathering of students. The pureblood prince of vampires wouldn't be caught dead in church but oh was he praying to any type of diety out there the two missing students under his watch was a sheer coincidence. Anyone that put the names 'Zero' and 'Hanabusa' in a sentence together was either looking to get a bullet in their body or quick and cold coffin made to fit. The two weren't particularly enemies but they pushed each other's buttons all too easily. Hanabusa with his constant pranks to make Zero's life a living hell in the dorms and Zero with an untamed viper tongue that could rarely be argued against and often resulted in the noble vampire's public humiliation. Living with the two under the same roof? A headache was only the very beginning of Kaname's day-to-day issues. As if on cue, a loud 'thud' came from upstairs and a familiar feeling of hunter magic sparked and crackled in the air. Holding in an exasperated sigh Kaname shot a pleading look to his one saving grace, Ichijo Takuma, to, for the love of _someone,_ handle the argument that was about to ensue and last for the next six hours. His right hand gave him a small yet tired smile before quickly heading upstairs to find out who did what this time. "It's like living with temperamental toddlers." Ruka huffed out as she and the remaining nobles seated themselves, it was going to be a long night.

Takuma usually started with Zero's side of the story first, the silver-haired hunter certainly didn't put up with any of Hanabusa's antics but his method of dealing with the noble was often a mix of physical and verbal confrontation. When he was spoken to by others, such as Takuma, he was usually calm and analytical of the situation. Though he wasn't about to apologize for any action on his part, he would occasionally admit to an overreaction of the situation at hand and would remain level-headed through the evening if occupied by the vice president or Senri Shiki whom he got along with quite well due to their easy nature. This time, Takuma noted, Zero's door looked like it had been slammed so hard it nearly came off its hinges meaning he was in no mood to talk and the normally cheery vice president would need to start with the huddled form of Aido Hanabusa holding his head across the hallway. Holding in a sigh at whatever dramatic I-hate-Kiryu rant he was about to endure he turned to the blond charmer. "Aido, care to explain what happened?" the smile Takuma gave off wasn't hiding how annoyed he was at having to even be there, nor was the dark aura that surrounded him. For a usually easy-going even happy vampire, when he was irritated Aido found it was just best to do as asked and avoid as much punishment as possible. With a groan he moved into a sitting position on the wall, rubbing a rapidly healing lump.

"Last night I slipped my latest test into Kiryu's drink before he took it upstairs for the day. It was supposed to just turn his ears fuzzy and long but...it didn't and uh...I saw the results this morning when I snuck into his room. I wanted to see that dumb look wiped off his face but..." the noble trailed off, a bright red blush covering his face from the neck to the tips of his ears.

"But?" Takuma prompted, dully taking note of his classmate changing color, had he seen the teen naked or something? Takuma didn't peg Zero as someone to sleep naked but he supposed everyone had their own thing they enjoyed as they slept. Nothing to make a huge deal out of but he could see how that would elicit the reaction of being thrown into the wall across the hall. Zero was a private person who, to Takuma's knowledge, never dated anyone. Likely the last people to see him in his birthday suit to this day were his parents.

"But ah...it didn't do what I thought it was going to, it kind of...well it changed him into a...girl...and I saw him er _her _I guess step out of the shower instead. She didn't say anything but the next thing I knew I was colliding with the wall. So um, here we are now." Hanabusa mumbled out lowly, Takuma almost laughed at the sheer bizarreness of the situation. Oh Kami, this was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up.

"Go downstairs and tell Kaname-sama about what you did, I believe Kiryu's actions were quite justified but you _should _know better by now than to tamper with things you're not supposed to. Also, let him know I will do my best to console her but I'm not going to make any promises she will come out of her room until this wears off. Which it will, right?" Unfortunately, Takuma didn't get an answer before Hanabusa fled the scene, meaning he didn't know. "Wonderful." emerald eyes would have rolled back into his head and out the beck of it if they could, but he gathered himself again before knocking on Zero's door. Or at least he would have if the wood hadn't swung open at the first touch leaving Takuma to enter cautiously.

**Number 62: Untitled **(TakumaxZeroxShiki anyone? Yeah, I went there, I don't know if this is going to have an extensive plot or not yet. I don't usually do threesomes but I did it for a KyoxYukixHaru Fruits Basket fic so why not with some characters I love even more than those three? If this is not your thing I ask you to please sidestep my entire profile, it won't be worth your time I promise, but for the rest of you please have at it. I guess I'll give an **it's gay **warning that no one really needs but I feel obligated to do it anyway because of fanfiction rules)

He was hungry, oh god was he hungry, it had been a six-hour photo shoot with arguably one of the densest photographers he'd ever met. Didn't you have to have an art degree or something to even become a photographer? Apparently not where that loon was from. After spending two hours with the makeup team arguing about what the look even was, he was dressed in what could only be seen as clothing for a box party. No, not a block party, a _box _party. Everything in the shoot was a box, he was in a box, on boxes, dressed like a shipping package and even stamped! Wherever those pictures were going, he did _not _want to find out. And they hadn't let him eat the entire time he was there. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment. Walking into the familiar setting of the moon dorms Senri Shiki felt himself relax a little bit, breathing in the familiar scents of his friends and classmates helped calm him but the amazing aroma coming from the kitchen nearly made him melt. He was a bit curious since, to his knowledge, no one in the moon dorms could cook aside from the most basic of meals. Having been served their entire lives hand and foot due to being nobles it never really crossed anyone's mind to pick up a cookbook for themselves. He supposed it could be one of their renowned chefs that worked in the moon dorm cafeteria making dinner preparations but it was a little early for that still, the rest of the night class was still out at the market he assumed from how silent it was. Not a common occurrence when you lived with one Aido Hanabusa and one Souen Ruka. So, allowing his stomach and his nose to guide him, he followed the scent trail into the kitchen. "What do you want?" an annoyed and to-the-point tone was immediately directed at him as soon as he stepped near the open doorway making Shiki mentally sigh. Of all the beings on campus, of course,the one that could cook was Kiryu Zero. Zero didn't live in the moon dorms, he was a member of the disciplinary committee that helped keep the crowd of girls from running the night class over every time they stepped outside their dorm, but he frequented the moon dorms when headmaster Cross Kaien's kitchen became unusable due to what Zero called his catastrophic attempts at cooking. Kiryu Zero was not one to get on the wrong side of, he was usually displeased with people and had no issue telling you just that. Shiki distinctly remembered an incident in which during a verbal battle with Aido, Kain Akatsuki attempted to intervene and ended up being thrown over the smaller male's shoulder like a damp rag before he could even get a word out. Realizing suddenly that the temperamental my-eyes-will-kill-you-faster-than-a-bullet silverette was still waiting for an answer Shiki swallowed semi-nervously as he stared at whatever it was that Zero was making.

"Hungry." was all he said, he was a man of very few words, something both producers and other nobles often appreciated. He knew what people didn't like, namely any mannerisms that could be connected with Aido, so he formed a personality that was the exact opposite. An emotionless blank canvas that only a select few could truly understand how to read.

"Then feed yourself." came the blunt reply as the silverette continued to fluidly move around the kitchen, he was more graceful than what Shiki knew to be humanly possible. However, it seemed any trace of annoyance he had with Shiki coming into his territory had been wiped from his face as soon as he got back to what he was doing. A concentrated yet easy expression relaxed his features bringing out what the model could only describe as picture-perfect beauty. Senri Shiki was stoic, uninterested, quiet...he was a lot of things but he sure as hell wasn't blind. And the young adult moving around the kitchen before him as though in a serene dance was a spectacle that would make anyone stop and stare. Secretly Shiki was glad he was the only one that witnessed it.

"Can't." he shrugged even though he wasn't aware if Zero saw it or not, he did note a slight pause in the swift movement of the knife as it carefully cut paper-thin slices of what looked and smelled like fresh salmon, but Zero didn't seem to care about what he said other than that. Shiki sighed, assuming that meant their brief conversation was over and turned to exit the kitchen and painfully wait until the rest of the night class returned and he could pester Takuma for treats until dinner.

"What, you can't feed yourself? Don't you know how to cook?" deciding to face the inevitable humiliation that was about to befall him when answered negatively he turned around and felt the word die in his throat when he found himself staring into moon kissed lilac-amethyst eyes. Under Zero's stare, a submissive whimper almost left his mouth but he caught it before it became audible. Zero, even without the glare or remotely aggravated features, held an air of dominance, something more submissive vampires like Shiki often latched onto. As those searing eyes traveled from his own down his body and back up he felt himself shiver and bit his lip instinctively. He was still hungry, but now he was craving much more than what could be made in the kitchen.

**Number 63: Whisper On The Wind **(this one might have some resemblance to another fic in the previous chapter, Gin Shinigami, but I do promise it's not the same literally at all. Rido stayed dead, Shizuka only kinda exists and Ichiru is alive but irrelevant. Yuki is a pureblood but not a bitch, and Kaito and Sayori are Zero's closest allies. Zero is also twenty-two, Kaito is twenty-three, Sayori is twenty-one and everyone else is around normal high school age. The reason for the age up will be explained later on but not in this teaser)

Yuki found herself walking alone in the forest just of campus once again, it had now been two months since she and her brother along with the nobles had moved into Cross Academy and it had been three weeks since she had heard that voice speak to her. She was still curious about the supposed entity living with them in the dorms but every time she brought him up the perfects ignored her or changed the subject. She didn't understand, they talked about him like he was human, like they were friends, but then it was so strange that not even they often saw him. It was so strange in fact some of the nobles began speculating that they were imagining the whole thing, there was no person upstairs, no existence named Zero and they were talking to apparitions or some sort of lost soul that wasn't really there. Yuki was inclined to believe them until she heard that voice, telling her to be careful after she had fallen, calling her clumsy even. There wasn't anyone around here so who was it that spoke. Was it Zero? Was it something sinister? She had no clue but it had been on her mind for three weeks and she was no closer to finding an answer. She walked in the forest every night to clear her mind, from the day's events, from Aido, from listening to class lectures. It was peaceful out in the open, as though nothing mattered. "It's so nice out here, fresh and calm, I wish everything was this pleasant. Don't you?" she had taken to talking into the wind, since that's how whatever communicated with her last time seemed to use. She never got an answer but she felt as though she was being listened to.

"It's a protected place, don't venture to the creek, a clumsy girl like you might fall in." that voice, the same whispered one she heard three weeks prior, sounded from somewhere behind her. Yuki spun but no one was there, all she could feel was that same gentle wind.

"Who are you, why did it take you three weeks to talk again?" she asked to no avail, whoever it was had already left, leaving Yuki puzzled and frustrated yet again. She knew she wasn't going crazy, there was definitely someone talking to her, but she felt crazy enough to scream at the wind like a child that didn't get their way.

**Number 64: Untitled **(I won't say this is OC centric but it does heavily involve a young OC, she's actually an OC from my other fic 'Students' I know that hasn't been written out fully yet but this is essentially how one of Zero's students in that fic came to become one of Zero's students before he was even thinking about the idea. I don't know about pairings, everyone in the normal VK world is normal high school sophomore-junior age (so like 16-17), the OC is like twelve, and I don't think this one involves anything heavy or angsty but honestly, it's too early to tell.)

As the night class were returning from their dorms they spotted the three perfects apparently doing their rounds together, Yuki was talking about some assignment she couldn't figure out while Zero listened and Kaito gently teased her about it. They were so wrapped up in conversation they didn't even notice the night class students returning to their dorms, it was a lazy ease the vampires had come to appreciate from the three. Only Yuki ever bowed to them but they didn't seem to mind anymore. Zero chose to ignore them most of the time, aside from a nod or glance every now and then, favoring his conversations with Kaito instead as the group passed. That's how it had been for nearly a year now and it was comfortable. It was so easy that Kain almost glanced right over a figure hiding in the shadows, it was a young girl, she was a hunter and her eyes were fixated on the three perfects. Instead of choosing to alarm everyone and probably scare the child half to death, he got Takuma's attention so the two of them could check it out without causing a scene. As they approached, the child seemed to duck further behind a tree, her heartbeat accelerated but she tried to keep herself silent. "Excuse me, can we help you? Are you lost?" Takuma started, usually being the better received of the two, as they continued to approach her carefully.

"No. I'm not lost, you idiot. I'm here for him." she snipped back, surprising the two nobles with her sharp tone. Younger hunters to their knowledge were usually kind upon meeting and rarely had an issue with nobles. The older ones were the problem more often than not.

"For who?" Kain asked this time, glancing behind him, most of the night class had made it into the dorms and the perfects were slowly heading back towards the sun dorms for a few hours of sleep before they needed to go to class. The girl poked her head out of the shadows, looking around until she again settled burning eyes on the trio of perfects.

"_Him!_" was all the warning she gave before charging out of the brush, a dagger in hand, and lunging at Zero. Before Takuma could give him a warning Zero had blocked and disarmed the girl in a single motion, holding both her wrists up with one hand as her weapon was twirled around in his other. Yuki's hands were clasped over her mouth in shock and Kaito looked stunned. Takuma gave a sigh in relief as he and Kain walked over to get a better understanding of what just happened, and why.

**Number 65: Untitled **(mpreg fic, I think I lost my damn mind, I haven't ever written an mpreg fic. It never interested me until I stumbled upon one I really liked and one thing led to another so here we are. I, Len, am adding kinda dumb mpreg fics to my vault now I guess. How far the mighty have fallen...not really but eh I don't know. It's not really my territory, if you can't tell I'm trying to be adventurous with this series of teasers, so forgive me if it sucks and it probably won't be super long.)

Sickness, he wasn't supposed to get sick, but when he woke up the following evening to get ready for the day and the room started to spin violently Takuma knew he was most definitely sick. Stumbling almost blindly into the bathroom to empty the contents of whatever he had eaten last night, Takuma rested his head against the cold floor and tried to breathe as best he could before slowly making his way back to his bed and collapsing into the soft mattress. Too soft according to his partner but Takuma liked the ability to sink into the fabric, it helped ease the nights when his lover was gone and he was worried and alone. Speaking of his lover, where was he at this time? Before he could see his clock the shrill scream of day class girls assaulted his head, ah, that's right. He was out there. Likely annoyed, tired, and probably in no mood to deal with Takuma wanting to be babied. But this was the first time in his life the noble was sick, so he had a right to be babied. With a suppressed moan of pain when he moved his head off the pillow he blindly searched for that damn electronic device they called a phone. An item he would find useful if anyone in his class aside from Ruka and Aido knew how to or cared to use one. His lover included who only had one because Takuma insisted and rarely if ever answered him. This would be an exception though, and he knew that better than anyone, as cold as he could be to every person he came across Takuma was his partner. And he would take care of him, he would also likely be quite worried which was a detail the emerald-eyed vice president realized only moments before his door was practically thrown from its hinges. "The hell do you mean 'you're sick' I thought that literally couldn't happen to vampires." annoyance masked concern, a tactic Takuma wasn't particularly fond of but knew his partner was trying to break.

"I don't know Zero, it's not like it's ever happened to me before, it's never happened to _anyone_ I know. But I've read enough novels to know what being sick looks like, I just didn't think it felt _this _terrible. The girls always seemed so much better off..." it hurt to talk, his throat was fine aside from the burn of stomach acid but the vibrations it made in his head caused him to groan in pain and curl into himself a little more. Zero, finally over his initial shock, sighed and quickly went into what Takuma heard Ichiru once call big brother-overdrive, something the younger Kiryu often experienced as they were growing up and claimed it was what Zero did best. Ichiru didn't talk about how much it sucked to feel like your intestines were trying to fall out of your throat while pummeling your stomach though, a warning he would have appreciated before he secretly wished to know what if felt like to be taken care of to that degree.

"That's because all you read are romance dramas and manga. That's not real, it's a fabricated idolization that people become obsessed with and it's fucking weird. Did you brush your teeth after you threw up everywhere?" Zero was still blunt, this _was_ Zero they were talking about, but he did come back with a tool Takuma remembered him calling a thermometer and some medication. When the blond shook his head miserably the silverette sighed again and ran a hand through sweaty matted hair. "Let's do that first, stomach acid isn't good for your teeth, then we'll take your temperature and get some medication in you. If you don't feel up to eating anything right now that's fine and I'll get you some peppermint tea to help your stomach, but I'll make some ramen for you when I get done with the latter half of patrols. That sound okay with you?" his voice significantly softer and calm had Takuma practically melting into his arms, he didn't give a verbal answer but he didn't need to for Zero to get the message. A quick kiss to his neck and the silverette had lifted him from the bed and carried him back into the bathroom. He made Takuma stand on his own but allowed him to cling onto him for support as he swayed a bit at the counter. As he brushed his teeth Zero took a brush from the side of the counter and soaked a washcloth before setting to work on cleaning up the vice president's hair and face.

**Number 66: Dangerous** (this is going to be another explanation that probably won't make a lot of fckn sense, I'm really good at those, I'm going to label it as a twincest fic _just _because I have a feeling it might go there in a few scenes down the road and I feel the need to give proper warning. In the long run though pairings are generally the most irrelevant part of my fics and this one is no exception so you can choose to look over it and still understand and enjoy the story I think.)

Aido stared at the mirror image in both anger and surprise, who the hell was he to claim something so ridiculous! _They _were the ones that had been living with his asshole brother for the past four-plus years now, if anything he should be _thanking _them for keeping tabs on the stupid level D. But instead, he had the balls to say they had no clue who Zero even was and they were part of the _problem_? If he could have Aido would have knocked the younger Kiryu out of his damn shoes but that would likely make Kaname upset. They had only been told they were getting a new student to the moon dorms, Cross didn't say who and told them they'd understand when he got there. But when Kiryu Ichiru walked through their doors with a smug smile and duffle bag they didn't understand shit. "What are you talking about, _you're _the one that hasn't been here this whole time. It's _you _that doesn't know a thing about him." the other nobles were quite surprised that Ruka was the one to argue first. Usually, she wanted nothing to do with the older Kiryu twin and claimed it was better that they never interacted.

"We're twins, it doesn't matter how long I haven't been here, I will _always _know my twin better than some stuck up vampire trash like you. But if you're so curious about it then watch, closely, it'll take a maximum of three days for my brother to forgive me. After which your names won't matter to, your existence will become irrelevant, and your voices lost on him. You think he doesn't care about you now? In two weeks' time he won't even see you, but you'll see him, for who he really is. The person our parents attempted to take away from me." Ichiru smiled, a deep steel color coming over his normally bright eyes, a small glimpse Kaname realized of who Kiryu Ichiru truly was. A boy who had his parents murdered, his brother turned, and allowed a pureblood vampire to coddle him until he ultimately led her to her death at the academy. What in Satan's sweet name made Cross think for a second allowing the boy back in their halls was a good idea? Kaname didn't have a clue, what he did have was an intuition that told him this might not be a battle he wanted to get involved in. The only question remaining would be if he had a choice or not.

**Number 67: Untitled** (Kidfic! for now this is just kind of a cute maybe one or two chapter story on Kaname's inner turmoil about not knowing how to be a normal child and a first meeting with Zero, Takuma and Kaito will also be there)

It wasn't as though Kaname hated their family's hosted social gatherings, they were beneficial for networking and essential to make yourself known to the public, he enjoyed watching his sister and her friends have fun since they rarely got to see each other and his parents were always happy when they had their friends over. Kaname had friends too, wandering around somewhere he was sure, but they always seemed stiff around him. Often he felt that they stuck around him until he gave them permission to wander on their own, like kids waiting for their parents to let them go play at the park. He had once overheard a noble child he didn't know the name of whisper to her younger sibling that Kaname didn't know how to play which was why he was always by himself at these parties. "You know, Kaname, they only talk about you like you're an adult because you act like you're an adult." Ichijo Takuma, the one Kaname would assume he could call his best friend and only advisor, smiled at him as he came up to the window where the young pureblood was sitting. Takuma had already made his rounds of greetings with the noble families to his grandfather's likings and was now free to do as he wished.

"I'm not an adult, I just..." he didn't really know the right words to say, it wasn't as though he wanted to sound stuck up but he _was _a pureblood and they had an image to protect from the day they were born. His parents could sometimes be seen as the exception, with their generally cheerful attitude and progressive views, but even they wouldn't have been caught running through gardens or getting grass stains on their clothes.

"Let's go outside, I heard the hunters assigned to watch over this party are famous, we should get to know them too." the blond changed the subject and had Kaname by the sleeve before the other could protest. For large parties, it was mandatory to have hunters keep watch for anything that could go wrong. They weren't particularly rude but they were often focused and rarely let their eyes waver from the task at hand. Sometimes Kaname wondered if they were just modified robots made to look and act human enough to pass. Hunters were often only seen on a job, which didn't allow for much communication between them and the vampires but Kaname's parents did press that it was important to greet them and be kind. They wanted to remain allies.

"Out for an evening stroll Kaname-kun, Takuma-kun?" a familiar voice reached their ears as soon as Takuma's foot stepped outside, Kaname was a little surprised at how good the hunters could be at detecting their movements. The voice belonged to a young hunter, he was fifteen if Kaname remembered right and belonged to the Takamiya family. They had met a few times before the prior year at another party hosted by Takuma's grandfather and again at a Council meeting.

"Taito-san, it's good to see you again, we decided to see who showed up this time around." Takuma smiled back at the teen, he was so at ease with communicating it almost made Kaname jealous.

"There aren't too many of us here this evening but they are among the most noted hunters of the association, your grandfather is either worried something's going to happen or is paranoid. Everything seems to be in order so far though, I doubt anything will happen with the Kiryuu family here, oh! There's someone I'd like you to meet. It's his first time out here." Taito rambled before turning toward the east end of the estate and whistling. Not a few moments later a much younger, and bored looking version of the teen rounded the corner.

"I'm not a dog you know, what do you want, I was busy." he wasn't very old, maybe their age if not a year younger, dressed in formal hunter wear but it was almost hard to take him seriously. Kaname raised en eyebrow as Takuma smiled and Taito rolled his eyes before forcing the young younger in front of him to face the vampires.

"This is Kaito, my younger brother, he can be a nuisance and gets annoyed when he's caught ogling Zero but he's surprisingly decent at throwing knives. Kaito this is Ichijo Takuma and Kuran Kaname, I suggest you not forget those names." Taito explained, much to the irritation of the younger Takamiya.

"I think everyone knows those names, pleasure to meet you. As this lump behind me said I'm Takamiya Kaito." he nodded his greeting politely before turning on his brother with blazing eyes. "And I do _not _ogle anyone for the record! I just don't understand why they would allow him to come so early on. He could get hurt, and I was making sure that didn't happen! You'd do the same if you saw him on your first mission!" he fumed.

"It's because he's capable, and I trust those abilities, you would too if you saw him in action. And if I were you I wouldn't let him catch you saying things like that, he might put a bullet through you just to prove a point." the older chuckled a bit as Takuma and Kaname shared a look of concern.

**Number 68: Infatuation** (another mpreg fic because eh why not, there's already one in the works, it's not going to be as straight forward as the previous one, starts out with ZeroxAido one-sided, and mentions of KainxAido)

He didn't understand why he was still doing this, he had someone already, it was only growing more painful every time they walked passed each other in the yard or in the halls. Why did he crave someone like him anyway? His secret love didn't even care! They were supposed to be allies and nothing more. And yet here he was, standing outside the wooden door that held the objects of his darkest secret and his deepest affection. "Are you going to stand there all day or is there a reason you're outside my door?" the easy baritone voice made him jump and look up into lilac-amethyst eyes. For a second he opted to just stand there and stare, instead of solidifying out loud what he was there for. A quick once-over was all he was given before Zero left the open doorway and returned to the papers on his desk. It was a silent invitation for Aido to come in but he wouldn't argue if the blond turned and walked away either. As though the choice didn't matter.

"Do you want me to come in?" the shorter blond prompted, just to see if he could get the other to admit he wanted this as much as Aido did. He wanted Zero to see him as more than just a side hobby. Never had Zero said he cared for Aido personally, never had he admitted their relationship was more than a fling, and maybe to him it wasn't. But to Aido...to Aido it was everything, it was the best part of his day and the worst part of his night when he was left alone and Zero had gone without a word of affection.

"Should you come in?" Zero answered him with a question, Aido hated when he did that, forcing the blond to face his decision over and over again. He never reprimanded Aido for coming to him, never asked if he wanted a relationship, and never told Aido to go back to his own lover instead. Kiryu Zero just let whatever happened happen, and it was tearing the noble apart. He was cruel, manipulative, rough, nothing short of sinister. But, as he stepped inside the familiar blue-grey walls and sat on the queen-sized bed he had occupied too many nights, Aido submitted to his selfish desires once again. When Zero turned those semi-uninterested eyes on him Aido's breath caught in his throat, a burn rushed through his veins to his face making him quickly look away to the floor. "Why are you here, Aido." Zero didn't ask, he demanded, he didn't respect anyone enough to ask, especially not Aido.

"You know why." came the quiet even raspy response as he continued to stare at the floor until his face was lifted to look at Zero's own, Aido melted when those soft sweet lips took his own easily. He forgot where he was, everything was so calm, it was addicting. And just as quick as it started, the older teen pulled away, humor dancing in his eyes at the blond's state as he left him on the bed.

"You know better." came the suddenly cold tone as he grabbed the familiar disciplinary committee jacket and that beloved gun of his and left Aido alone. Again. Tears pricked at the corners of azure blue eyes. Why did the silverette have to play his torturous mind games, sweet one second and colder than steel the next. But truly Aido only had himself to blame, he was the one infatuated with the hard edge named Kiryu Zero.

**A/N: **Welp there you have my next segment of fledgling plots, if you like any of them please let me know so I can know which fics I should be looking at working on full time once Silver Wings has finished and if you have questions, comments or requests feel free to leave those too. I went adventurous in these, my mind has been going a little off its normal pathways and I don't think I'm actually all that upset with how any of these will turn out. Again I'm not practiced at writing some of them, I never do pregnancies, cute and funny isn't really my thing either but I want to expand my ability as a writer and reach a wider audience. As I've said I don't know how many times now (at least 10 I'm sure) I want to write what you want to read. With that being said, I have added a lot to some of the previous fics from my first chapter of teasers including but not limited to: My Name, Is Zero, Lone Rose, Picking Up Pieces, and Kiryu Twins. I write whatever plots speak to me the most during the week and we get what we get. These are just a few of the latest ideas I've had over the last month or two that I can't get out of my brain to save my life. As always I look forward to hearing from you and hope to see you soon. Until next time! ~Len


End file.
